By the Moon and the Stars
by SophiaBushFan
Summary: Edward and Jacob have a rocky relationship. One's a wolf, one's a vampire, both know they should hate each other, but both feel a pull of something different.Please Read & Review! Now Rated M, I'll let you guess why. ;
1. Fade to Black

Chapter 1: Fade to Black

Author's Note: I want to start by saying this is a SLASH story, so if that's not your thing don't read it. This story doesn't fall the books verbatim, but bits and pieces will feel familiar. I love hearing from you guys, I want this story to feel like it's just as much yours as it is mine. And just so you know Bella will be around, but she hasn't moved to Forks yet and one of the boys WILL fall for her, leaving him with a decision to make. You might be surprised who he choose. And remember, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters, if I did, there'd be a fifth book...and like soon. :)

Jacob's paws pound the soft earth below them as he pushed himself into full speed. His eyes locked on the quickly retreating back of the stone cold leech. He'd been following the scent for weeks, along with the rest of the pack, but this one had been a crafty little sucker, but this time, this time he wasn't going to slip by.

Along with being crafty and tricky the son of a bitch was fast, too. Jacob knew that even at top speed, he'd eventually lose him. With his eyes dark in focus Jacob sprang forward, he had one chance at this...

A deep growl ripped it's way from Jacob's body as he collided into the back of the bloodsucker. He could hear the leech groan in protest and aggravation as they both collided with a tree, easily snapping it in half. Both 'men' recovered quickly and now the reeking bloodsucker turn to face Jacob, his eyes a dark crimson and his teeth barred, a low hiss echoing from his throat.

Jake could feel the hairs on his back rise and he barred his own teeth, offering up another growl, that cause his whole body to shake. Jacob worked in a slow circle watching as his new enemy did the same.

The vampire's eyes narrowed as he warily watched the wolf work closer with each circle, "I have no war with you, dog." His lips moved impossibly fast, but he knew from the returning bark that the animal had understood, "Fine. It's your death wish." And with that his body went rigid and he jumped forward tackling the large wolf as if he were a pillow.

Jacob rolled with the marble-like creature, yelping from the sudden impact. Apparently he'd been holding back in the speed department earlier. Jake tried to manipulate his weight so he would end up on top as he felt their momentum slowing, but the vampire pulled his knees in and then extended them, placing a swift and painful kick to Jacob's torso, sending him threw several small trees and into a small rock.

Jacob yelped once more as his body connected with the large stone and although he could feel it crack he also felt several parts of himself do the same. Jacob fell limp on the ground, the vampire standing over him before he finish.

Jacob moved, he had to get up, but he let a long howl of pain. There were so many things that hurt, that wouldn't move. The vampire smirked at his obvious impending victory. He lifted his left foot and swiftly brought it down on Jacob's broken form, earning another yelp and several more cracks, most-like from his ribs.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," the bloodsucker taunted him and Jake tried once more to rise but his opponent only applied more pressure to his side, keeping him in place.

Jacob knew what was coming next. As he felt his consciousness slipping away he knew he wouldn't be waking up again. This was it. He could feel the pressure slowing lessening off of his torso, but he was too weak to move. He closed his eyes and waited for the final blow that would end him, but once the foot was gone, there was nothing.

It wasn't half a second before he heard a similar collision from the one he'd had a few moments ago with the bloodsucker and then the snapping of a thick tree trunk and the sounds of hissing and blows landing. Jake wanted to open his eyes, but he was too far gone and he welcomed the darkness.

...

A/N: Can you guess who Jacob's mystery savior is? I know who I'm planning to use and I'm about to start the second chapter, but I'm more than willing to accept suggestions and change some things around.


	2. When You Wake Up It'll Be the Same

**Chapter 2: When You Wake It'll Be the Same**

Jake's eyes fluttered slowly, but quickly shut at the throbbing pain that invade his newly conscious state. He let out a loud groan and rolled his head to the side, but winced from the soreness in his neck.

Suddenly there was an extra pressure on the mattress and a soft voice broke through the ringing in his ears, "Here. These will help with that."

Jake brought his right hand up to his head and slowly opened his eyes. Confusion quickly washed over him, although not enough to drown out the pain. He shut his eyes and opened them again quickly. Yep. He was really there, "What are you doing here?"

Edward offered a small smile, "Well, right now I'm trying to save you from a massive head ache." He looked down and shook his hand lightly.

Jacob followed his gaze and took in the sight of four small white pill resting in Edward's hand, "Oh." Genius response.

Edward chuckled slightly at Jacob's thought but shook his hand once more, 'Take them, they'll help."

Jacob breathed out and hesitantly reached for the tiny tablets. In one swift motion that was more painful than it should have been, he'd swallowed them.

Edward frowned, "You shouldn't move so fast."

Jacob looked up at him and glared icily, "And you should care, because..." Jacob pretended to think, "Oh wait...that's right. You don't."

For a moment Edward looked hurt, but he quickly replaced it with annoyance as Jacob tried to rise up, he put a frozen hand on the boy's bare chest, and held him down, "I said 'no moving'."

Jacob glared at him once more, removing his hand, "Actually, you said no 'fast' movements." He rose up once again only this time he pulled himself back down crying out.

"I told you," Edward said the words so quietly Jacob almost didn't hear them. Almost.

"Shut up."

Edward rolled his eyes, "You're not going anywhere for the day," Edward's eyes worked slowly over the bandaged body before him, down to the sweat pants that covered Jacob's lower half, "Your ribs and your back got pretty messed up in your fight." Edward reached out to brush his hand over the soft material that wrapped around the young wolf's waist, but pulled it back.

Slowly it came back to him. Leech. Chase. Jump. Roll. Kick. Ow. Crashing. Dark. Edward couldn't help but smile at the boy's thought processing, but he quickly covered it up when Jacob shot him a hard look, "I don't like it when you do that," disdain was heavy in his voice.

Edward shrugged, "Maybe you shouldn't think so loud." Another hard look, "Sorry."

Jacob took a deep breath and held it for a moment before sighing, "How'd you know about the...fight?" Jacob struggled over the word, in his mind it hadn't even been a fight. It was an ass whopping. His.

Edward couldn't suppress a chuckle. After another hard look from Jacob he held up a hand, "I just...you shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Jacob shook his head and looked away, "You wouldn't understand."

Edward eyed him questioningly, "Don't I?" He paused for a moment before speaking again, "While you were asleep, I sat with you and I did that thing you don't like." Yet another hard glare, but he continued, "And it seems even in your sleep you don't stop. You were upset that he'd gotten the best of you. Because it had been so long since you found a...leech...you could sink your teeth into instead of pretending to get along with or argue with or..." He trailed off after a warning glance from Jacob.

Jacob laughed bitterly, "Just because you read my mind," He looked back to Edward who sat still a statue, "Doesn't mean you understand." Jacob clenched his jaw and fought back a feeling that pulled at his chest, "How many times do I have to tell you that?" Edward was still silent and motionless, but guilt reflected through those piercing golden orbs, "You didn't hear that."

"Piercing golden orbs? Nope."

Jacob growled and swung his legs off the side of the bed Edward wasn't currently invading, and ignoring the pain went to stand, only things didn't go as planned. Although his headache was gone and the pain in his chest and ribs was dulling it was still sharp and now a new pain one in his ankle and a clouded, heavy mind cause him to wobble. Jacob tried to steady himself, but could feel his massive body heading south, but before he could collide with the carpet, he was enveloped by the cold, hardness of Edward's arms. And he didn't fight them.

Edward supported the top of Jacob's body carefully before reaching down and under to pull him up, "Why are you so stubborn, Jacob?"

"How else can I have fun?" Was his groggy response.

Edward slowly set Jacob back into the bed, ignoring his comment, "I told you the painkillers would help."

Jacob was already slipping back into a more pleasant kind of darkness, but managed to mutter a quick, "Whatever, leech."

Edward flinched at Jacob's words, but went on ignoring the effect they had, "Just go to sleep. It'll help."

Jacob scoffed softly, already half-asleep, "How? It'll still be the same when I wake up." And with that Jacob let go and slipped back into unconsciousness.

Edward frowned at Jacob's closing words, he looked down at the sleeping teen, his eyes heavy with pain, "That's where you're wrong, Jacob. That's where you're wrong."

...

Author's Note: Okay, so how'd I do? Did you guys enjoy it? Tell me, tell me. Review Time. In the next chapter Jacob will find out it was Edward who saved him. I think I want something to happen, but I'm not sure. And if you can't tell there's a little past between Jake and Edward, that Jacob wants to forget and Edward won't acknowledge, more on that later. What I need now is to know if you guys want something to happen. Nothing huge, but maybe a kiss or two...or three...or four? lol. LET ME KNOW.


	3. Comfortable

Chapter 3: Comfortable

_The best part about tonight_

_ is we're not fighting..._

Jacob groaned as he opened his eyes, squinting in an attempt to shield his eyes from the intruding light. It only took a moment and he had adjusted. He yawned loudly and closed his eyes once more as he stretched out his whole body. A silly smile graced his lips as his newly healed muscles flexed.

He laid there for a moment, as still as possible, before rolling himself out of bed and onto his feet. He walked across his room and ducked under the doorway and smiled as he caught sight of his father, "Dad."

Billy looked up and smiled back at his son, "Feeling alright?" Jacob nodded, "Good. When the Cullens brought you up, you didn't look so good."

Jacob flinched slight at the mention of everyone's favorite coven, but it went unnoticed by Billy, "How long was I out?" He asked as he worked across the room.

"'Bout twelve hours. Carlisle said that was to be expected though. When you got here gave you some morphine." Jacob nodded, not really paying attention, he was to distracted by hunger to listen. "You know-" Billy was cut off by the sound of the door being opened and looked up to see Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry and Sam all piling into the confined space.

"Jake, man! You had us worried." Seth smiled bright, his white teeth contrasting against the light brown tone of his skin.

Leah scoffed at Seth's outburst, "He had you worried. I was fine."

Jake rolled his eyes and smile, "Damn. Still bitter, huh, Leah?"

"Bite me."

Jacob frowned, "I would, but I don't want to catch anything."

Leah stepped forward, "Why you little shi-"

"Leah!" Sam's voiced boomed and both pack members froze.

"Sorry," Was the reply from both, but Jacob sported a small smirk.

Sam stepped toward Jacob, Leah looking off to the side as he passed her. Sam wore a concerned smile as he placed a hand on Jake's shoulder, "You okay?"

Jacob nodded, "Fit as a fiddle," He paused to smile, "And I think I can still feel some of the morphine, so bonus."

Sam chuckled as did the other pack member, expect Leah, she just stared off at one of the walls, "I'm glad to hear it," Before Jake could reply Sam's palm collided with his cheek, he didn't follow through to make it a full slap, but more of a smack, "Now, what the hell were you thinking!"

Jake looked confused, "What? What are you talking about?"

Sam stared at him a mix of anger and annoyance, "You chased down that bloodsucker alone." He glared at Jacob, "Why?"

It took Jacob a moment to recover, but not from the hit, but Sam's stare, it was piercing, "I...I...don't know. I was out running and I just...happened upon him. I didn't think I'd...I mean we'd get another chance like that."

Sam smacked him again, "Wrong. Try again." Jake stayed quiet a sheepish look on his face. Sam sighed and began, "Jake, I get it. I do. It was a hell of an opportunity, but you can't just go off an try and tackle those guys on your own. We're a pack for a reason. And you're too vital our...our tribe's survival."

Jacob looked down at the floor, too embarrassed to look Sam in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Sam could tell Jacob was being sincere, but he couldn't let him off that easy, "Good, but it's not enough," Jake looked up in confusion, "You're not running for the next week."

"What," was the unanimous reply of everyone in the room.

Sam sighed, "You could say you've been suspended. I'm sorry, but-" Jake opened his mouth to speak, but Sam raised his hand and continued, "but we both know why you went after that leech on your own. And I can't afford to have you out there making mistakes like that."

Jake was horrified, "But I got away!"

"Barely," was Leah's response.

Sam turned and shot her a look and she was silenced once again and he turned his attention back to Jake, "Yeah, you did, but...barely. If it hadn't been for that Cullen boy...kid...lee...Edward, who know what could have happ-"

This time Jake didn't pause his interruption, "Wait. What?" Sam furrowed his brow, "I mean, what about Edward."

Leah sighed, "Are you really so dense? How'd you think you got away, I know you didn't think I saved you." Both Sam and Jake shot her the same glare, "Well, I didn't," she trailed off under their gaze.

Jacob sighed, "You mean I owe my life to him?" Sam nodded, "Ahh, crap!" Sam shrugged and offered a pitiful smile, "At least you're still here."

"Whatever," was his solemn reply.

Sam sighed heavily, "I'm sorry none of us were there to help you. But why were you out there on your own. We weren't even running that night."

It was Jacob's turn to shrug, "I don't know. I know it had been quite for a week or so, but I just haven't been able to relax, you know. It's like...I could feel him still out there."

Sam nodded, "I'm still sorry. But you're still suspended."

Jacob groaned, "Come on, Sam!"

Sam shrugged and patted Jake's should, "Get some rest. You still look tired." After a quick smile Sam rounded up the rest of the pack and headed out the door.

Jacob groaned once more, "Dammit." How could Sam 'suspend' him? Especially with that bloodsucker still out there? And why did he have to wake up indebted to Edward Cullen.

"You alright, son? Maybe you should go back to bed." Bill tried to relieve some of the tension in the air, but Jacob was already in his room. He turned his chair back to face to the small dinning room table and go back to his newspaper, but the jingling of keys stopped him. He looked up to see Jacob dressed, his sweats exchanged for a pair of jeans, he now wore a shirt, a simple white T and he was no longer barefoot, but adorned his old riding boots, "Going somewhere?"

"To hell," he muttered to low for Billy to hear. He stopped at the door and turned to his dad, "Yeah, I'm gonna head over to the Cullen place and talk to Carlisle and make sure he gives me the okay," he didn't wait for Billy to protest.

Billy eyed his son curiously as he made his quick exited, but went back to his paper, his mind lingering on Jake for a moment, before he was engulfed in the articles.

Jacob sped through the streets of La Push and through Forks at over eighty miles an hour, it was still early and a Sunday so everyone was still either asleep or at church so he didn't have much traffic to deal with.

It wasn't long, to his chagrin, before he was in front of the Cullen's house, kicking his bike stand down and turning off the engine. He sighed before slipping off the bike and walking up the small steps to the too clean front porch.

He raised his hand to knock, but dropped it, turning quickly at the sound of a creaking floorboard, "Hey, dog. Do try to keep the fleas off our porch. Much like you they are a best."

"Rosalie," Jacob silently cursed himself for letting her sneak up on him, "Hmm, you're looking surprisingly...anorexic."

Rosalie faked a smile, "Ha." Even in mockery her voice was beautiful, well, it would have been if it wasn't hers. Actually a lot about her would have been pretty damn sexy if she wasn't her, "What do you doing her?" She asked not even looking at him as she walked past him, pushing open the door, he hadn't even seen her twist the knob.

"Carlisle."

She walked into the house, but stopped, turning back to him, "Well, come on boy!" He glared at her, causing her to laugh for real.

Jacob stepped inside, closing the door behind him and muttering a soft swear, "I could hear that."

He turned to her, "Good."

She narrowed her eyes and sauntered away, "Office," was alls he said as she disappeared down the hall to the kitchen.

As Jacob stomped up the steps he couldn't help but make faces and silently mock Rosalie. Once at the top of the steps he sighed, he wasn't really hear to see Carlisle, but he really didn't want to do what he had come to, yet, it couldn't hurt to speak to him. Could it? he did owe him as well.

"Hello."

Jacob jumped at the sound of the bell like voice, "Whoa! Son of bit-"

Alice frowned playfully, "Now, now. Language."

Jacob tried to stay aggravated, but there was something about Alice, that just wouldn't allow him to do so, "Alice. You can't do that. I could have phased."

Alice shrugged, "True, but I can take, ya." She smiled and Jacob winced and his mind flashed back to the broken pieces of the recent memory, causing Alice to frown, "Oh, sorry. Too soon?"

Jacob held up his hand, pulling his fingers and holding his index finger above his thumb, "Just a little."

"Sorry," she offered a small smile and began to descend the stair, but stopped and turned, "He's in the office." Jacob nodded and she continued down the steps, finishing in now time. He couldn't help but watched as she worked almost-too gracefully down the marble steps.

Jacob pulled his gaze from the fairy-lie member of the Cullen family and headed down the hall toward the office. He knocked lightly, but didn't wait for a reply as he opened the door and stepped inside, "Carlisle?"

"He's not here." Jacob jumped at the familiar voice. Damn, what did the whole family attend like some weird vampire stealth class? "No," the familiar voice answered his silent question.

Jacob clenched his jaw, "I told you; I don't like it when you do that."

Edward lean back and peered around the door, "Then stop thinking. Shouldn't be too hard for you, considering."

Jacob's jaw tightened even more and his hands went into fist, "Considering what?"

Edward simply shrugged, but at the sight of an obviously agitated Jacob he offered up his trademark crooked smile, "Sorry."

Even though he didn't want it to he could feel his anger dissipating, "I should be able to stay mad at you."

Edward shrugged once more, his smile never faltering, "You usually do."

"I guess."

There was a bit of an awkward silence, but Edward broke it quickly, "Did you need something." Yes. Edward titled his head to the side at the silent confirmation.

Jacob glared, "Stop that." Once again Edward shrugged, and Jacob sighed, "Carlisle?"

"He's at the hospital."

"But Rosalie and Alice said..." Jacob trailed off, he guessed they knew he why he was really there, too.

"And what's the real reason you're hear?" Edward asked in a velvety smooth voice.

"Edward," Jacob spoke his name with a sort of discomfort, but at the same time like the way it passed through his lips. Edward smirked at that, "Stop." Please.

"I'm sorry." They both knew Edward couldn't, er, wouldn't but let it go. "So...why are you here?" By now Edward was no longer hidden behind the door, but standing in front of him.

Jacob paused, but by some miracle was able to keep his thoughts clear. Or at least he was able to until he looked up at the soft, golden eyes. Edward had fed recently.

Edward was going to acknowledge the thought, but decided against it.

"Um, I just wanted..." Jacob struggled a bit.

"Yes," there was that voice again. That perfect, soft...Edward watched as the young man before him wrestled with his thought, but allowed him to think that he couldn't hear. But almost glad he could.

"Thanks," Edward arched a perfect brow, "for saving me. In the forest from the lee...the vampire, I didn't know that it was you. I thought it was one of the guys from the pack."

Edward offered a small smile, "Of course."

Jacob eyed him curiously for a moment, but as he spoke anger became evident as well, "Why do you do that?" Why does he have to pretend to care?

Edward edged closer, "Because...I do."

Jacob's heart sped up and he knew Edward could hear it, "Why?" He couldn't tear himself away from those golden orbs.

"I don't know. I mean I try and I try to figure out why, but I can't. I just know that...that I'm comfortable around you. That I like being around you." Jacob echoed his question, "I told you. But, "He stopped and almost entirely closed the gap between their bodies. Jacob could feel the coolness radiating from Edward's marble like form and Edward could feel the warmth of Jacob's body press against his.

Jacob continued to look into Edward's eyes, almost afraid to separate himself from their beauty, "But?"

Edward smiled again, "But..." Edward ran the back of his hands from Jacob's cheek to his chin, and instinctively Jacob leaned into it, welcoming the coolness, "I'd like to. I'd like to know why."

And with that both boys fell silent as Edward pressed his cool lips to Jacob's full, warm ones. There was a part of each boy that knew this was wrong, but those parts weren't strong enough to break the pull they felt.


	4. I Kissed a Vampire & I Liked It

Chapter 4: I Kissed a Vampire & I Liked It

Author's Note: This chapter goes out to Gothical-Fairy. And to everyone else. Thanks for your reviews. Now, onward.

...

I kissed a vampire and I liked it

I hope my wolf pack don't mind it

Slowly Edward's arms found their way up and snaked around Jacob's neck and Jacob found his arm's wrapping tightly around Edward's smaller waist, holding him securely against his body. Jacob could feel his body reacting quickly to the iciness of Edward's form. And despite his marble-like texture their body fit together in away that was beyond perfection.

Edward had spent the better part of the last century working on his self control, but as Jacob's lips worked against his and he felt his tongue slip into the warm cavern of Jacob's mouth and his ears filled with Jacob's muffled moan, every ounce of that self control vanished.

Edward used his arms and his body to pull Jacob into the room a bit more, and used one of his hands to push the door closed. Edward continue his retreat, Jacob eagerly following, their lips never parting as they moved. It was as if they were dancing, like were partners who'd found each other years ago. Their bodies moved in away that seemed as if were practiced.

It wasn't too long before Edward felt his back press against the side of Carlisle desk and for a change it was as if Jacob read his mind. Jacob's large hands found their way to his perfect butt and squeezed and lifted Edward up, placing him on top of the desk.

Jacob's tongue continued to explore Edward's cool, wet mouth, eagerly attempting to memorize every aspect of it. As he continued in his attempts, suddenly Edward's cool, comfortable lips were gone.

Jacob opened his eyes, confusion clouding them, "What's wrong?"

"This," was Edward's reply.

Jacob's heart fell, "Oh," was all he could manage to muster. He looked down, not really seeing anything, "Was it...bad?" His heart continued to fall, growing heavier with every passing moment, he didn't dare look back up.

Edward's eyes widen and guilt trickled down to his own still heart, "No!"

Jacob had heard him, but it did nothing to console him, he looked up sad, hurt, "You don't have to lie. I haven't had a lot of practice, you know. I'm sorry."

Edward could feel Jacob begriming to pull away, which only caused him to tighten his hold on the boy's neck and hook his right leg around his waist, "Stop. Jacob, it's not that I didn't enjoy it." Once he felt Jacob stop his attempt to walk away, Edward pulled one hand from around the boys warm neck and took his chin gently in his hands, "Trust me," Edward leaned in and placed another soft, lingering kiss on Jacob's lips, causing his pout to disappear, "you were perfect."

"Then why?" He was still confused.

Edward sighed, but rewrapped his arm around Jacob's neck, in case he tried to leave again, "I just don't think we should do this."

Jacob's heart started plummeting, but he covered it up with anger, "Fine," he abruptly pulled himself from Edward's grasp and backed away before Edward could get another hold on him.

"Jake-"

"No! I get it."

Edward stood and stepped toward him, "I don't think you do."

Jacob scoffed, "What's not to get? You don't want me."

Edward's eyes narrowed, he could tell Jacob was going to be impossibly stubborn about this, he opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. In one swift motion he had Jacob in his arms and was at the edge of the window. Quickly he pushed it open, letting go of Jacob for less than a fraction of a second. before jumping out the window, with Jacob safely cradled in his arms.

Before Jacob had even opened his mouth to protest the Cullen's home was out of sight, replaced by the blur of green and the still picture of the forest. Edward released him and he didn't waste any time, "What the hell was that?" Jacob growled, fist shaking.

Edward remained clam, although his eyes were just as clouded as Jacob's, "I didn't think you wanted my family to overhear our conversation. Undead ears don't miss much."

Jacob took a moment, but only mutter an, "I guess." He crossed his arms and looked away from Edward into the forest.

In a few quick, graceful steps, Edward was in front of him, turning his chin toward him with ease, "Now, as I was saying." Jacob waited for Edward to continue, but only he didn't speak, instead he began to devour Jacob's mouth with his. For a moment Jacob struggled against him, but Edward's arms wrapped around his waist, holding him in place. Jacob could have fought him off, but he knew he didn't really want to. So he returned Edward's passion with his own.

Jacob's fingers got lost in Edward's bronze locks, tugging at them slightly making Edward moan in response. Jacob smiled into he kiss, realizing Edward hadn't been lying, he did enjoy it. A few moments later Edward pulled back, "I told you so."

"Shut up," Jake growled along with his response, but Edward silenced him with another breath taking kiss. Jacob felt himself growing warmer, even with Edward's cool body pressed into his, but neither Edward or Jacob minded, they both welcomed the warmth.

Slowly Edward began to break the kiss, string kisses along Jacob's jaw line, before pulling back, his eyes were darker now and reflected the hunger and passion that boiled within him, Jacob's chocolate brown ones did the same, "We should talk about this."

Jake nodded, "We should," Edward opened his mouth, but Jake beat him to the punch, "But, can we please wait?" Jacob pleaded with his eyes, but saw how hesitant Edward was, "Look, I promise we'll talk. We have to, but right now...the way I feel...they way you make me feel, I don't want it to stop. And I don't know when we'll feel this again. I know you're going to try to talk me out of this. And I'm going to fight you about why we shouldn't. And I just...I need you to be mine for a little bit longer. I need you to want me for a little bit longer."

Edward could see the desperation behind the teen's eyes and he too knew that they might not have another moment that was so free of boundaries and hostility for some time. He nodded and smiled, "I need you to need me, too."

Both Edward and Jacob smiled, but only for a moment as their lips began to claim one another's once again.

_Author's Note: Please Read and Reaview. I really hoped you guys enjoyed it._


	5. Burning and Swelling

Chapter 5: Burning and Swelling

Author's Note: The title is very misleading, but I thought it was funny. Enjoy!

...

Time seemed to pass as Edward and Jacob lay on the forest floor, their still fully clothed bodies intertwined, but neither seemed to noticed as the clouds passed and the sun began it's descent into the horizon. A seemingly endless chorus of moans echoed off the trees and filled the air, alerting the silence to the passion that boiled over from both individuals.

After what could only have been hours of perfect passion it was Edward who pulled his lips away. He sat above Jacob's body, straddling him. His eyes here were still a deep topaz, but now the hunger was suppressed by something else, something colder. Jacob couldn't help but notice this change along with the new rigidness of Edward's body. Despite his cool hands resting upon his covered chest and his position on top of lap, his body no longer melted into his.

Jacob took a moment to catch his breath and to asses the situation, but he couldn't make any sense of the now chilly atmosphere, "Edward?"

The passion in Edward's eyes barely shown now, Jacob could barely see past the icy stare that left him blank, "We should get back, it's getting late." Jacob's chest grew heavy, he knew this was coming, but the idea of postponing it was still quite appealing, "You know we have to."

Jacob nodded but looked past Edward, not sure he really wanted to see him at that exact moment, no matter how beautiful his face was. In one short moment the weight of Edward's stiff body was gone and Jacob found himself climbing to his feet. Jacob tried to keep his eyes averted, but it was too hard and he found himself missing the statue like perfection of Edward's face, "I'm sorry." Edward looked at him curiously, his brow furrowing, "For pushing this on you. I don't know why I...I mean I liked ...I...it was...I'm sorry." Jacob couldn't find the words to sum up what he was feeling. It was true, he had enjoyed the last few hours, but he'd been selfish. He should have stopped when Edward asked him to. This obviously wasn't a complication he felt like adding to his life.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Edward's lips formed a hard line, but his eyes were softer somehow.

Jacob looked even more confused, "Do what?"

Edward took in a breath, never breaking his gaze with Jacob, "Doubt yourself. You do it far too often."

Jacob shot him a look, "Didn't I tell you to stay out of there?"

Edward couldn't help but form his crooked smile, "I'm not allowed in your brain, but I'm allowed in...other places?" Jacob glared at him, a cold, hard look that rivaled even Edward's chilliest stare, "Sorry."

Once again an awkwardness quickly overtook the atmosphere and Jacob rocked back on his heels, "Well..." Jacob paused knowing there was no need to continue, Edward would have read his thoughts before he was halfway through. He wanted to talk earlier and this was his chance.

Edward took another unnecessary breath, "Ahh, that."

"Yes, that," sarcasm and anger began to leak into Jacob's voice.

Edward hesitated for a moment, something that wasn't normal for him, but in all honesty the entire situation wasn't normal, "Jacob, I don't want this to hurt you, but this...us," he motioned between them with his hand, "...it isn't a good idea."

"Why?" Jacob crossed his arms, but looked away, he already knew the answer to that. Too many complications. Too many lines would be crossed.

"Exactly," was Edward's cool response to Jake's thoughts. Edward noticed how Jake didn't reprimand him for his mental intrusions, actually his last two, but he'd have to contemplate that later. He stepped forward, but still left a safe, appropriate distance between them, "Besides, I'm not good for you."

Jacob arched a brow, "And you'd know that how?"

Edward's eyes never left Jake's as he spoke, "Jake, you are so young, you're not even seventeen, yet-"

Jake cut him off, "Okay, so! I'm only, what, a year younger than you?"

Edward's eyes narrowed sightly, "Physically, yes."

Jacob's eyes narrowed, but more noticeably, "And what? Mentally your well beyond my years?"

Edward's eyes softened once more, "That's not it," he didn't deny it though, "I just...I've been around a long time Jake. And by long time I mean your age times six. I just, I know what's out there and just because I've been denied all those things, doesn't mean you have to be, too."

Jake's arms fell and sorrow washed over his well hardened mask, "Did you ever think...that maybe..." He paused, his mind too jumble for Edward to reach in an pull out what he wanted to say.

Edward stepped closer, the appropriate distance between them disappearing, "What?" His plea was barely a whisper.

Jacob breathed in, he couldn't believe the words that were about to pass through his lips and on some level he knew he wanted to stop them, but it was too late, "Did you ever think, that maybe, just maybe, I could be your chance at all those things?"

All frostiness disappeared from Edward's eyes and was replaced with something else that Jacob couldn't put a finger on, "Jake, I...I don't..."

For the second time that day Jake could feel his heart start to fall, he bit into his lip and nodded, looking away from Edward. He knew that this time, Edward was going to stop this painful descent, but instead push it into overdrive, "Right," Jake tried to mask his pain and disappointment in anger, but there were obvious holes in his deep voice. Jacob started past Edward, a faint hope that he would feel the cool relief of Edward's hand stopping him, but he didn't. So he walked. He walked until the forest began to fade and the Cullen home invaded his blurred vision, damned allergies. One would think being a werewolf would rid them of such annoyances.

Edward stood still as a statue as Jacob headed away from him, into the forest. And still, when Jacob's bike purred to life faintly in his ears, he moved not one inch. Time was a lost concept to him, it wasn't until the moon was high in the sky that he turned.

Despite his time in the forest, his thoughts as his only company, nothing made sense. He could remember the warmth of Jacob's body, the fire of his lips, and the surprising sweetness of his breath, but the only thing he was sure of was that he craved it. He could feel a thirst for Jacob growing within him that came a close second the one that had burned through him for the last eight-odd years.

He blurred past the trees and through the palatial back yard and through the back door, up the stairs and into the safety of his room, ignoring the concerned and questioning stares of his family members.

Once inside, he gently pushed his door closed and made his way to one of the many organized shelfs, pulling a CD from it, in a graceful motion he pulled out the small disc and placed it into the player.

As the soft melodies filled the air, Edward sat on the arm of his couch and closed his eyes. He tried to push the thoughts and the longing from his mind, but he couldn't. And when the music began to swell, it was as if he could feel a similar swelling inside himself. The music's pace increased and combined with the smoothness of the previous melody and there was a similar image that clouded his usually clear mind.

He couldn't help but noticed how flawlessly everything blended together, how it all changed and turned into one magnificent piece. And as the song faded out into the background, Edward knew he'd stopped thinking about the music a once he'd pressed play.

...

Author's Note: Okay...so, how'd I do. I hope you guys like it. The next chapter will be coming soon. Don't forget please READ and REVIEW.


	6. Why Not Reach For It?

Chapter 6: Why Not Reach For It?

Author's Note: I'm really proud of my stuff from Alice, I hope you guys will like it as well.

...

Edward stood at the edge of his room looking out through the large glass wall. His eyes traveled out into the forest, but his mind was so preoccupied that he barely saw the collage of greens and browns.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, but it had been long enough for the faint light of the moon and the stars to be replaced by the dominating glow and warmth of the sun. Two things he could never fully appreciate. Two things he longed to bask in again, like he had before...before this _life_.

Slowly, Edward could feel himself being pulled back into reality and as he did, the faintest of footsteps could be heard and then stopped outside his door, "Come in, Alice," he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, now wasn't the best time for company.

He'd barely heard the door open or her shoes rustling in the carpet before she was at his side, "Hey," her bell-like voice rang out. He dropped his hand and offered her a stiff smile before turning back to the forest. Alice frowned, "Are you alright," she put a hand on his shoulder, turning him towards her a bit.

Edward's eyes locked with Alice's and he knew lying would be futile, "Not particularly."

She frowned again, "Come on," she took his hand and led him to the couch. They sat in silence for a few moments before she squeezed gently on his hand, "Hey come on, no secrets. Besides, you know I'll figure it out soon enough."

Edward looked to her, a sad expression upon his features, "I'm not even sure I've figured it out."

She smiled playfully, "Well, I'll take care of that, but first I have to know what I need to take care of?"

"I don't know."

Alice squeezed his hand once more and pouted playful, "Edward, do you love me?"

He eyed her suspiciously, "Yes," he spoke hesitantly.

Her pout increased and she batted her lashes several times, "Then, please, tell me. Besides, I don't think I like seeing you this way," her tone was a bit more serious.

Edward offered a small smile, "Thanks," he paused for a moment but continued, "You can't say anything. At least not yet."

Alice grew a bit worried, "Alright." Edward hesitated opening his mouth a few times, but finding no words. Alice waited, but her patience grew thin, "Is it Jacob?," her tone was soft, but full of curiosity.

Edward's eyes widened slightly, "How...I mean, why would you think that?"

Alice kinked a brow, "I'm small not stupid." Edward obviously grew curious, "I've seen the way he looks at you. The glances he takes when he thinks no one is looking. The way he unconsciously, at least I think it's unconsciously, licks his lips when he watches you walk. The boys mesmerized," Alice snapped her place fingers, "Dazzled. That's the word. You dazzle him."

Edward scoffed, "I do not." Alice stared at him for a moment, "Do I?" She looked at him again, more expectantly, "I mean, I guess I've picked up on a thought for two, but he's young. He's just confused."

Alice arched her brow once more, "Confused? Are you for real? I've seen confusion. And that ain't it. The pup's got it bad," A wicked grin spread across her lips, "I guess you could consider yourself his master." A devious chuckle escaped her small frame.

"Shut up."

"Why, Edward, you're witty comeback has stung me."

"Alice," he spoke in a low growl.

She smiled, "Fine spoil my fun," She edged closer to him, "So, now on to you."

"What do you mean?"

Alice shot him another look, "Oh, please. Don't think I haven't picked up on a vibe or two from you."

"Alice-" He started, but she cut in.

"Don't deny it Edward, 'sides," she paused, for what she probably thought was dramatic effect, "I can still smell him on you." She crinkled her nose to further prove her point.

"Oh."

She smiled again, "Yeah, 'Oh.'"

Edward waited for a moment before looking down at his 'sister', "What should I do?"

Alice shrugged, "What do you want to do?" It was Edward's turn to shrug, "Look, I've known you for a while now," she spoke with a brilliant smile, "and I've seen female after female throw themselves at you-"

"I still like girls," he huffed.

"Awesome!" Obvious sarcasm. "Anyway, I'm not saying you've sworn off women, but at the same time, you haven't found anyone that's...that's made you feel whatever he does to make you come home smelling like DOG, I mean, like that. You've never found someone to click with. And if you have a chance at that now; why give it up?"

"But, Alice-" She interrupted him once more.

"I know. He's a werewolf. Second in command in his pack actually. And some of our family might not approve right away, but who cares what Rose thinks. I mean, she thinks she prettier than me, so..." She smiled playfully.

"I guess."

"No, you more than guess. If this boy can give you a fraction of what I've been lucky enough to have with Jasper-"

It was Edward's turn to interrupt, "Way to rub it in."

Alice stuck out her tongue, but otherwise ignored his comment, "Then I say fight for him. I mean he's made enough effort to get past the first set of boundaries. And so did you. I mean you might not understand each other a hundred percent, but that's what time is for. And we have PLENTY of time, so does he. Why spend it alone?"

And with that she was up and gone, leaving Edward with his thoughts and one final promise that she would remain silent.

As Edward sat with his thoughts and Alice's words it dawned on him, when you can live forever, what do you live for?

Maybe Jacob could show him.

With a shake of his head he was up, grabbed his jacket off the arm of the couch and ran down the steps, through the kitchen, grabbing his keys from counter top and rushed out the door into the garage. He'd back out and made his way down the three mile trail to the main road, before he pulled out his phone.

Without hesitation he punched in the recently familiar number. After a small chunk of eternity, the rings ended and Jake's voice broke through, "Can I pass over the border?"


	7. The Good Kind

Chapter 7: The Good Kind

Author's note: This chapter goes out to Midnightslash. Thanks for your enthusiasm. And to uptonmama thanks for the Alice compliment. And to all others thank you as well.

...

Jacob shuffled his feet through the sand, as his sneakers hung from his fingers. As he watched the waves run up the shore and past his feet before retreating as his mind wandered. He looked up at the cliff that was just about a mile away. He sighed hesitantly and paused. He was supposed to meet Edward there in a little while, but knowing his driving record he'd be there before Jacob reached the end of the beach.

He wondered why when Edward had called and why he'd granted him the temporary immunity to cross over into the pack's territory. It wasn't like in wasn't in his ability, but he knew Sam wouldn't be happy about it, but his mind was too busy to worry about that.

He remembered how his breath had caught in his throat and way anger and appreciation simultaneously washed over him when he had answered the phone, but now as he approached the cliff, he couldn't help but contemplate the alternatives to what he wanted to happen when they were face to face.

By now reality had set in and Edward was probably disgusted by what he'd done and repulsed by Jacob and was on his way to end it. Whatever it was. Jacob tried to ignore the pang of disappointment and fear that washed over him.

As he silently carried on he prayed for the waves to wash him away. Away from Edward. Away from the pack, he really wasn't looking forward to facing them after this, and above all else from himself. Jacob had never been particularly fond of himself, but for the last few months he found himself liking himself even less. He knew the feelings he had were wrong. If he hadn't known it himself the pack would have helped him realize it. So far they'd done a good job of not pushing the subject, but the occasional passing thought made it clear just how uncomfortable they were on the subject as Jacob's new found almost-feelings and self-realization. But his ability to repress his thoughts and feelings had been superb so far, although the next time he phased the pack would be bombarded by a new set of memories that even Jake wasn't fully ready to endure, but couldn't ignore.

By now Jake had passed the end of the beach and the entrance of woods. He slipped his socks back on, followed by his sneakers and began working his way up the steadily increasing incline. He could feel his heart speed up just enough that he knew Edward would recognize wherever he was. Speaking of...

Jacob closed his eyes and lifted his head up, breathing in deeply through his nose. A familiar scent burned at his senses, but he breathed in deeper, scaring himself. He liked it. His original disdain for the smell had slowly began to transform into something more...appreciative. Jacob shudder at the thought, that definitely wasn't right.

"So we agree," Edward's voice broke through the silence, pulling Jacob from his appreciation.

"Scary, huh?" Jacob turned to where his voice had come from, he was unable to suppress the smile that broke out from the sight of Edward's flawless face.

"It's really not all that," he offered a small smile.

"Sure, sure," both boys chuckled at Jacob's signature phrase. It didn't go unnoticed by Edward that he, once again, had not be reprimanded for his mental intrusion.

An awkward kind of silence began to settle in the air and Edward defeated it by motioning forward, his smile still in place, "Shall we?" Jacob nodded and began walking beside Edward.

Edward. Edward. Jacob hadn't noticed before how perfect his name was. How he never called him by any kind of nickname. Ed. Eddy. Jacob groaned internally at the thought. Those wouldn't do. They didn't fit. It was as if they took away from him. Not that anything ever could. It was just that Edward was so perfect. The way it flowed. The way it sound older, but still matched his stunningly young features. Jacob shook himself and turned to find a smiling Edward.

Edward.

The vampire chuckled lightly, "I'm sorry."

Jacob shrugged, stopping for a moment, "I don't mind."

That brought Edward to a halt as well, "You don't?"

Jacob looked away, into the tress for a moment, and then looked back at the curious vampire, "Weird, I know. I just...I guess I'm adjusting to it. It's really not so bad. I guess at first I just couldn't deal with the constant lack of privacy. With the pack, and with you, it's like nothings my own," Edward went to speak, but stopped as Jake raised a hand, "but with you, I know now, that...that I'm safe. You won't use it to ridicule me, or hurt me...it just took me some time to know that you wouldn't do that. That you're better than that."

Jacob mentally slapped himself, Edward had to think he was a loser for saying that.

"Thank you," was his soft response.

Jake nodded and offered a small smile, exposing just a bit of those perfect white teeth, "Come on."

Both boys started walking again, in a peaceful, comfortable silence. Occasionally they'd sneak glance at each other and smile sheepishly when they caught each other. Edward could see the russet-colored skin in Jacob's cheeks turn a hair darker and matched with his blinding smile, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. Everything about Jacob belonged to him. He wasn't enhanced by a bite, but his own perfection belonged completely to him.

Despite their supernaturally heightened senses both Edward and Jacob were too consumed in each other to really notice their surroundings and when they finally came to it was because there was no more land to walk. They'd reached to top of the cliff.

Jacob took a seat in the soft grass, his legs extended, but his knees still bent. He rested his palms on the ground and leaned back. Edward silently took his seat next to him, laying all the way back, extending his body to it's fullest.

"I wish it was brighter out," Jacob spoke out loud, but didn't look at Edward.

Edward lifted his head slightly, "Why?"

This time he turned to face the vampire, "So I could see you." Edward tilted his head to the side, "For a smart guy you're kind of slow." Edward shot him a playful glance, "When it's brighter you do that shiny thing."

Edward couldn't help, but smile, "Oh, you like that?"

Jake offered a small smile and nodded, "A lot. You get this look. And it's like you're at peace, completely."

Edward tilted his head, "Really?" Jake nodded and Edward's smile grew, "Well..." he paused for a moment, not sure whether or not he should continue, but wasn't here to explore a little?

"Yeah," Jake pulled him from his thoughts.

Edward narrowed his eyes playfully, "We have to work on your patience," Jake lightly tapped him with his fist, causing Edward to chuckle, "Anyway, what I was going to say was, this coming Saturday, it's supposed to be rather nice out. A few early showers, but the afternoon is supposed to be reasonably bright."

Jake understood right away what Edward was offering and his smile grew immensely, "Really?

Edward returned the smile with his own crooked one, "Really."

Jake stayed silent for a moment, imaging the coming day, but then he turned his head back to face Edward, "So, if you're making plans to see, does that mean..." Jake trailed off, there was a lot of things it could mean. Which one was he supposed to ask about?

Edward's smile faltered a little, "It means I like you." Edward watched as Jake's eyes lit up and his already inflated smile grew again and his cheeks darkened ever so slightly. Out of habit Edward took a long breath and sat up, "But I have to ask..." Jake gave him a patient look, "Are you sure that you want to do this, that you want to give 'us' a try?"

Jake stayed quite for a moment. Was he really sure? Could he deal with the sure-to-come repercussions? For a moment his mind pondered the questions, but as the word 'us' passed through Edward's beautiful, frozen lips, he knew the answer. By now, he was sure Edward had followed his train of thought all the way to this conclusion, so he didn't bother verbalizing it, instead he slowly leaned into Edward, his nose filling with that sweet, burning sensation once again and as Edward leaned in towards him his eyes drifted closed and, in what seemed like hours later, their lips meet in soft kiss.

The kiss remained tame for a few long moments, but as Jake's warm hand found it's way to Edward's cheek and then to the back of his head, lightly gripping those soft locks a kind of electricity began to flow through both of them.

As Jake gripped the back of Edward's head he opened his mouth and let out a soft moan, Jake took full advantage of this and allowed his tongue to reach into the icy relief of Edward's mouth.

As Jake began exploring his mouth, Edward wrapped his strong arms around the younger boys neck and pulled him down and over him. Jake eagerly followed Edward's motions, resting his massive form on top of Edward's smaller, but still masculine one. Slowly, as the intensity of their kiss continued to climb, their bodies began reacting and Jake could feel Edward grinding his cool hips up into his and it was Jake who moaned out this time, causing Edward to deepen the kiss and smile internally.

Maybe this was wrong and maybe it wouldn't work out, but those were thoughts Edward was too distracted to focus on. Right now his mind was too focused on the warmth that rested on top him to acknowledge anything, but how right the entire moment felt.

...

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this. In the next chapter a bitter member of the pack comes snooping around, can you guess who? Please, REVIEW! Thanks.


	8. The Bitter Old Bitch

Chapter 8: The Bitter Old Bitch

Author's Note: Don't let the title fool you, I've always had a soft spot for the coming nosy character.

...

The breathtaking, at least for Jake, embrace didn't last anywhere near as long as it had the first time before Edward pulled away from Jake, his lips in a tight line, his jaw lightly clenched. Jake would have been worried once more that he hadn't enjoyed it, if it hadn't been the burning that still rested in his eyes.

"What is it?" Jake's words came in a bit of a huff as he tried to even out his breathing.

Edward's eyes narrowed, "Leah," he practically hissed.

Jacob's heart began to speed back up and his eyes widen, "Crap!" He hopped up and Edward followed suit, "What are we going to do?" Jake looked toward the forest and then back to his side where Edward resided...or where he had resided.

Jake turned in a full circle, his eyes frantically scanning the field and the openings in the forest, for both Edward and Leah. He could hear Leah's paws frantically hitting the earth, she was almost here. Jake tried to put his thoughts together, but he couldn't. He was still too flustered to do anything, but stand frozen as he waited the arrival of his least favorite pack member.

It wasn't too long before he could hear her phasing back into her human form and the shuffling of clothes, he squinted his eyes and found he could make out the faint shape of her shadow in the forest straight ahead. In what could only have been seconds she emerged, her hair wild and windblown, with only a pair of shorts and a white tank top covering her body, "Where'd he go?"

Jake narrowed his eyes at the venom that dripped from her voice, "I don't know."

"Liar," she barked.

Jake stepped towards her, his eyes intently focused on hers, "I said, I don't know," it was the truth he had no idea where Edward had gone.

Leah's eyes narrowed even further for a moment, before closing, her nose turned up, she breathed in, the face she made meant even for her his scent was still strong in the air, "I can still smell him," her tone wasn't as harsh, but still just as accusatory and suspicious.

"Me, too," he replied in a low whisper. Jake quickly caught himself, "He's gone now."

Leah crossed her arms, and placed most of her weight on her left foot leaning to the side, with her brow arched, "Why was he even here," Jake could hear the disgust in her voice.

"To lecture me," from Leah's disbelieving stare he knew he'd have to elaborate, "On following that vamp a few days ago on my own. And for yesterday."

Leah's eyes lit up curiously, "Yesterday?"

Jake sighed, "When I went up to the Cullen place to...thank him," Jake tried to make the word thank sound forced, like he detested going there, " and things didn't go as planned."

"Really?" she wore a smile and sauntered over to him, stopping when she was a foot from him, her nose scrunching up in distaste, but her smile never wavered.

"What," Jake eyed her suspiciously, his patience running thin.

Leah shrugged her arms still crossed, "Nothing," she paused, but Jake knew she was going to continue so he remained silent and allowed her to, "Just that you two have been seeing quite a bit of each other lately," Jake's thick brow kinked, "I mean with him saving you, and you...thanking him," Leah laced the word 'thanking' with more undertones than anyone would think possible, "and now today."

Jake stepped toward her, "And..." he dared her to continue.

She looked up at him, her defiant stance and sadistic smile never wavering, "And, with those feelings that you think you've been suppressing...well it makes one wonder just how 'grateful' you are to him," once again undertones.

"What are you trying to imply with this?" by now Jake's fist were at his sides and they were trembling.

Still she never faltered, "Nothing," was her sarcastic reply. She turned slowly and began walking away, "Enjoy the rest of your suspension, Jake." She continued toward the forest, but stopped at the edge and turned, "Oh! And one more thing..." He looked at her expectantly, "You're a suck-ass liar," his eyes narrowed and she held up her hands, "Don't worry. You're secret's safe for now. At least until I have some hardcore evidence. I don't need anymore grief from...Sam," she stumbled over his name, "but," her condescending tone returned, " it shouldn't be too hard come Wednesday." She laughed and tapped her index finger against her temple before turning and disappearing into the forest.

Jake stood completely still, listening as Leah stripped and phased back. Even with out the link they shared in their wolf forms he could hear her laughing. He'd be worried about her thoughts going through to the rest of the pack, but he knew they were all at Emily and Sam's celebrating Claire's return. He was safe for at least a little while, Leah wouldn't dare go near there. Quil had been stoked this morning when he'd found out she'd come early and thankfully Leah didn't share his enthusiasm. Jake kicked the ground, stupid ass Quil with his imprinting and perfect situation. And stupid ass Leah with her bitter, nosy...BITCH!

Jake sighed and turned back to the edge of the cliff. His already not-so-perfect situation had just received another unwanted complication. He knew he wouldn't be able to hide this for long, but he'd hoped he could have kept his secret just a few days longer. The only bright side to his suspension, well, ex-bright side.

Jake crossed his arms and looked out at the vast ocean and the islands that were spaced out in the large blue sea. Jake tried to ignore the fear that ran through him as he thought of what Leah was probably already planning to do with this information. Even if she didn't have proof, it wouldn't be long before someone came looking for him to deny it.

But they couldn't ask him about it, if they couldn't find him. And with that thought Jake peeled off his shirt and stepped to the very edge of the cliff. He looked down at what should have been the terrifying dropped and without hesitation he stepped off the edge and plummeted down, and as his large form fell he felt free of all his confusion and his loyalties and his guilt.

Too bad it wouldn't last long.

...

**Author's Note: Did you like it? Let me know...click that little blue button down there on the bottom. I'll post my next chapter only after I get a couple reviews come on guys. Just a couple. It's right down there in the corner!**


	9. Burnin' Up

Chapter 9: Burnin' Up

Author's Note: This Chapter might seem a little fluffy or whatever, but as I hinted in the last chapter, Jake needs to get away.

...

Who turned the temperature hotter?

'Cause I'm burnin' up

Burnin' up for you, baby (The Jonas Bros.)

As Jake trekked up the small beach, he could already feel the warmth from the sun and his own body already beginning to dry his clothes. As soon as he'd freed himself from the powerful crashing of the waves he instantly craved to feel them again. The cool relief they provided, even only for a moment reminded him of the way it felt when Edward's hard body was against his.

He did have to admit, the sloshing inside his sneakers was a bit aggravating, so he stopped for a moment and slipped them off, along with his socks.

It wasn't long before he was ducking under the doorway to his house, "Dad?" No answer. Billy must have joined the others at Sam and Emily's place. Good. He didn't really need an audience.

Jake quickly walked over to his room, ducking under one more time, grabbing a bag that sat next to the too small entryway. In a quick shuffle of motions he gathered all the things he need, three T-shirts, two pairs of pants (changing into a third, and throwing his wet shorts off to the side), he grabbed his deodorant and toothbrush, slipped on some boots and flung the bag over his shoulder and just as quickly as he had entered he was gone.

He hurried around the back of the house, grabbed his bike and brought it up to the front of the house. He was ready to kick up the small support stand and swing his leg over, but stopped when he noticed Seth standing on his porch, there was no way to avoid him. If he just started the bike and went Seth would notice the bag and surely follow. Jake shook his head and cursed under his breath, "What is it Seth?"

Seth turned his smile turning to a frown, "Dude, going somewhere?"

Jake tried to keep his calm, "Yeah, up to Seattle, I gotta grab some parts for the Rabbit."

"What's wrong with it?"

Nosy little prick, "Transmission's been sticking. I got word that there was the exact kind I needed in a junkyard up there, I wanna get there before someone else grabs it," hopefully he'd get the hint.

He didn't, "So, you're not coming to the party at all?"

What party? A toddler came to visit. Whoo! Jake did his best to hid his growing annoyance, "Nah, I'll see her tomorrow, if I leave now, I'll be back before midnight."

For a second Jake wasn't sure if Seth had bought it. Dammit. Had Leah gotten to him? Jake's mind started to work a little faster, but when Seth smiled and nodded, he calmed, "Alright, well, hurry back. We're gonna barbeque tomorrow."

Jake muttered a quick, "Great," before swinging his leg over his bike and kicking it to life, "See ya," he didn't look back to note Seth's reaction.

Jacob sped through the streets of La Push, past the store, onto the highway and down the road, he was about 8 miles out of the La Push limits when it hit him, where was he going to go? Jake turned onto a side street and pulled over to the edge. Where was he going to go?

He was sure he needed to get away, needed time to think, time where he wouldn't be wondering if the pack was going to sneak up on him, but where could he go. Seattle really didn't sound that bad, but where would he sleep? He sighed and shook his head. He only needed a few days, that was all he had, and sleep wasn't that big a necessity anymore, credit werewolf stamina.

Jake kicked the bike back to life and began down the road again, it wasn't more than twenty feet to the intersection and Jake had failed to notice the stop sign and the on coming car, the one coming right up on his side.

Out of the corner of his eye Jake saw the shiny silver car, he tried to stop and so did the driver of the car, but as the car turned on a hard angle and the tires squealed against the pavement, Jake tried to manipulate his weight to angle the bike away from the car, the bike fell, tossing Jake's large form on to the pavement.

The bike flipped over Jake, the unforgiving steel colliding with his head as it did. Jake's body followed the same pattern and rolled across the pavement, ending with a sickening thud.

Jake groaned and tried to move, but there was too much pain in too many places, particularly his head. he could feel some of the cuts and scrapes already healing, but there were other things that weren't doing so well; his head for one.

Jake could hear the door to the Volvo open, followed by another and then the lightest of footsteps, and then his crippled body was being picked up into a cool, hard embrace and before he slipped into unconsciousness, he could himself being pushed gently into the back seat of the car.

...

Alice and Edward sat across from each other, a chess board resting on top of a small table between them. In the last 40 minutes they'd each made one move. Alice couldn't decide what to do next, with Edward reading her every thought and every time Edward decided on a counter attack to each move she thought of she'd see it.

Games like this between the two of them, could go on endlessly, one time about twenty years ago, they'd had a match go off and on for about three years, but of course Edward still won. Go Team Edward!

They'd started this match because Alice could sense something wasn't right with her brother and wanted to help distract him, but so far even she knew it was a bit of a futile attempt.

Suddenly both vampire's looked up, something stingingly potent and almost familiar was in the air. It was like...blood, no, it was blood, human blood, but there was something different about it. It lacked the usual sweet, alluringness they craved, but instead it was as if they wanted to be away from it.

Something clicked in Edward and just then he picked up on something Alice couldn't hear, he stood and turned and was out the door in less than a second, Alice was hot on his tail. As they reached the outside of the house they could see an uncomfortable Rosalie pulling up to them, she looked at Edward almost fearfully.

Alice looked to him as well, "What is it?" He was silent, his jaw clenched his hands in fist, his eyes ice cold, she gripped his arm, "Edward!"

"Jake," he hissed so fast and so low she barely heard him. She didn't try to fight him as he vanished away from her and reappeared at the back door of the Volvo, just as Rosalie had stopped. The cold look from his face was gone, replaced with one of pure horror and agony.

That was enough to put Alice back at his side, the same expression on her beautiful face.

Rosalie stepped out of the car, "I didn't see him." Edward turned to her, he remained silent, but his eyes and the teeth he barred from behind his frozen lips, displayed everything he didn't say. She stepped back in fear and said nothing more.

Edward pulled the door open and gently pulled Jacob out, taking him in his arms, "What do we do?" Alice whispered.

Edward didn't answer her, instead he disappeared with Jacob into the house, Alice followed after them, but Rosalie stayed, still frozen by the expression of pure rage and hate on Edward's face.

Alice found Edward placing Jake gingerly on the couch in his bedroom, "Carlisle," was all Edward said as he kneeled by the side of the couch.

Alice knew she should move, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from Jake, he was so bloody. His clothes torn and tattered, his head was already bruising, his face swelling slightly...and he was still bleeding. Wasn't that something that was supposed to stop instantly with werewolves. Unless they were about to...

Edward interrupted her before she could finish, "Carlisle," he growled the name out this time.

And she was gone. Edward could hear her pick up the small device and dial the number and the faint sound of his 'father's' voice as he answered and then he was gone and the phone clicked as Alice snapped it shut. She was back in no time, "Five minutes."

Five minutes? Worry washed over Edward like a tidal wave over a small island, he didn't stand a chance against it. He brushed a stand of hair from Jake's face, feeling the warm blood against his fingers as he did so. Alice watched them, never blinking. She too knew the teen might not have five minutes either, Edward looked up at her, "Sorry."

He shook his head and disappeared and in less time than it would have taken to blink he was back at Jacob's side holding a black Tee to the side of his head, to try and stop the bleeding. Alice guessed it helped, but she could still see the red liquid slipping from under the soft fabric.

Suddenly Jake's eyes fluttered open slightly, both vampires could see how clouded and pain ridden they were, "Edward?" He coughed the name out.

"Hey," was Edward's soft response.

Jake squeezed his eyes closed and reopened them, a small forced smile on his lips, "You-" another cough, "You look so worried." Jake's words were followed by another chocked cough.

"You shouldn't strain yourself," Edward's tone was serious, but still soft.

Jake coughed once more, "Dude, come on," his voice was joking but obviously strained, "this is nothing."

Edward's eyes were beginning to become almost as clouded as Jake's, "Don't joke."

"You worry too much," was all Jake said as his eyes closed again. This time he didn't open them again.

"Jake," Edward held the shirt in place, applying a little more pressure. He put a cool hand to Jake's face. He was hotter than usual, "Jake! No, Jake, you gotta keep your eyes open. Come on!" Edward tried to plead with the boy, but he was unresponsive, "Please," he spoke so low not even Alice could hear.

Both immortals watched in horror as the young boy began to slip further away from them. They could hear his heart beating, his usually faster than normal heart rate was slowing to a pace usual for a normal human. Edward placed the back of his hand against Jacob's cheek, it was like touching fire, something that usually left him unaffected, but this time burned him to the bone.

Where the hell was Carlisle?

...

Author's Note: Okay, so I totally just thought of this on the spot, but I think it turned out okay. A little of a dramatic ending, but hey, a little drama's not too bad, right? You guys enjoyed it, right? Let me know.


	10. Damaged

Chapter 10: Damaged

_ Do You got a first aid kit handy_

_ Do you know how to patch up a wound?_ (Danity Kane)

The Cullen mansion was dead silent, expect for the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor from upstairs. Alice and Jasper stood at the edge of the couch, watching as Esme stood still as a statue at the entry of the room, her eyes never leaving the stairs. Emmett and Rosalie sat in the middle of the couch, her small hand in his.

It was true, Rosalie had felt bad about what she'd done, but she was more afraid than anything. She'd seen Edward a total of two times since she'd arrived with the broken and bloodied Jacob Black and each time his eyes burned with a kind of resentment she'd never seen, especially from him. She had tried to step into the office/make-shift hospital room they'd set up for Jacob, but Edward had stopped her, his teeth bared, his eyes burning, and a hiss escaping his lips. From then on she didn't dare move from the couch. Emmett sat loyally beside her, assuring her everything would be okay, she didn't listen.

"Carlisle," all ears perked up at the sound of Edward's voice from upstairs, "It's been eighteen hours, why isn't he waking up?"

Carlisle paused for a moment, "I don't know. His body seems to be healing, the bruising and swelling are lessening and his cuts are practically gone. And his leg is healing at a remarkable rate, but his skull was cracked in the accident and he's lost a significant amount of blood," the stains in Edward's Volvo and his bedroom were a testament to that, "but...it's not healing as quickly as the rest of his body."

"Why?" Desperation was apparent in Edward's voice.

"I don't know," he paused for a moment, "Maybe we should call the pack, they might be able to show us something we've overlooked."

"No," Edward's voice was serious, "there's no way they'd take this lightly. Especially since he's not healing. Our relationship with them is rocky enough already."

Carlisle sighed, "Then we wait."

They didn't need to see Edward's expression to know he wasn't happy with that conclusion.

Esme's eyes moved slightly, taking in the image of her husband at the top of the steps, "That bad?" He frowned and her eyes wandered past him, "Poor, Edward."

Carlisle descended the steps at a slow pace, "I don't know what to do. I don't understand what's wrong with him," he paused at the base of the stairs to turn toward Esme, "At least his body didn't reject the blood."

This was a fact the whole house was aware of, the smell was intoxicating at the least and Jacob even began to smell better, not good, but better.

Emmett groaned, "Not to be an ass, but, why is Edward taking this so personally?"

Alice turned to him, her eyes narrowed, "Because, _he_ is NOT an ass."

Emmett stared back at her just as hard, "What's that supposed to mean."

"That you're an ass for even thinking it was okay to say that," she stepped toward him, but Jasper put an arm around her small waist.

"He's a dog! Yeah, it's sad, but we shouldn't have to be walking around on pins and needles, it was his mistake that landed him where he is," he paused, "all I'm sayin'."

Alice couldn't believe the lack of concern and compassion in Emmett's voice and she pulled herself from Jasper's grasp, "That DOG has helped us out on more than one occasional. When the Volturi came to 'recruit' me, it was him that convinced his pack to help us turn them around," she was obviously growing upset.

Emmett stood, an attempt to intimidate her, "Yeah, keyword in there, pack. That means there's more where he came from. So their one down. Not my tragedy. We pick a different one to be our pet, maybe one a little bit more well-mannered and who can stay outside more."

Alice crouched and prepared to lunge, "Why you ungrateful, miserable son of bit-" Alice stopped in surprise as Emmett's large form flew over the couch, past a ducking Rosalie, and crashed into the wall across the room. In his place Edward stood teeth barred, in the same position Alice had recently been in.

"You'll do best to keep the comments to yourself," Edward's word's came out in a low hiss.

Emmett shook off the blow and stood, crouching, but before he could move any further both siblings straightened out and their expressions changed, Jasper, "Both of you need to stop this. It is NOT the time."

Edward didn't wait for anyone to say anything else, he just turned and ascended the stairs, the effects of Jasper's ability wearing off slowly. His eyes were narrowed and his hands were in tight fist as he rounded the corner toward the office, Emmett had no idea how lucky he was that Jasper had been there. How could he be so cavalier about the life of someone who had fought by him, side by side?

Edward did all he could to keep from going back down to the living room, but stopped at the open door to the office. His eyes collided with Jacob's. He was awake. In a blur of a motion he was at Jacob's side, his cold hand wrapping around Jake's. He'd been growing steadily cooler since he'd gotten here, but Edward noticed Jake finally began to feel normal, well, normal for a werewolf, "Jake?"

A small smile appeared on his beautiful lips, Edward hadn't realized just how much he'd missed it, "Who else?"

Edward's eyes were soft and somber, like he wanted to cry if it had been possible, "You scared me."

Jake's small smile stayed in place, "I told you I'd be fine."

Edward squeezed his hand, "You're not fine."

"Okay, so I'm a little damaged," he paused and worked his lips into a pout, but Edward could see the effort it took for him to do so, "does that mean you don't want me anymore?"

Edward gently ran the back of his hand, barely touching Jacob's warm skin, along his cheek, "I don't know if I'll ever stop." Jake's smile was back, and Edward hated to tear himself from it, but he had to, "I'll be right back." And with a soft, quick squeeze of Jake's hand Edward was gone, only to return a few seconds later with Carlisle.

"Jacob," Carlisle wore a concerned smile and was at his side in no time, how are you feeling.

Jake made a small face, "My head hurts. A lot." Carlisle nodded, looking to Edward, but not discreetly enough, "What? What'd I miss? I'm done for aren't I?"

Carlisle forced a smile, another fact that didn't go unnoticed by Jake, "You hit your head pretty hard."

"How hard?"

"You cracked your skull."

Jake made another face, "Just a small crack, right." Edward and Carlisle shared another glance, "I really wish you two would stop with that."

Edward looked down at him, "Why are you so perceptive all of a sudden?"

"I was always perceptive," Jake huffed.

"Sure, sure," Edward smiled.

"Hey, that's mine," Jake went to move, but winced in pain and pushed himself back and put a hand to his head.

"Jake," both vampire said simultaneously.

"My head," Jacob groaned.

Carlisle vanished over to his desk and was back before Jake could even finish blinking. He quickly tied a rubber strand around Jake's large forearm and held a needle to his skin, "This will help. It should knock you out, long enough for me to do some more X-Rays," He looked to Jacob who only nodded his eyes tightly shut, he felt the pinch of the needle in his skin, but his head throbbed too hard for him to truly acknowledge it.

The needle was out in almost no time and he looked up at Edward, "Hey, this is the second time in three day's I've woken up in this place with a headache and barely any recallation of what happened," he offer up a smile that was smaller than the ones from a few moments prior and Edward noticed how stiff it was.

"Yeah, if you keep it up, you might knock off the few brain cells you do have," Edward tried to smile, but his attempt was pathetic.

Jake tried to think of a comeback, but the grogginess won out of over whit and he was a sleep in seconds.

By now Carlisle had wheeled the compact X-Ray machine over from the corner of room and had begun setting up, "I'll be back," it was all Edward said as he retreated from the room. He was downstairs in a matter of seconds, feeling a calm wash over him as he re entered the living room, "Alice."

She didn't hesitate in following him as he headed for the kitchen, "How is he?"

Edward didn't mask his emotions, "Better, but not good." Alice went to speak, but Edward was already continuing, "He's so damn...I don't even know."

Alice's brow scrunched together, "Wait, huh?"

Edward looked up at her, "He's so...cavalier. Like Emmett," Edward hissed out his brother's name, "He wakes up and he's making jokes. Doesn't he get..." Edward trailed off, not willing to bring himself to finish the sentence or even the thought.

Alice frowned and without a second of hesitation embraced her brother, "I'm sorry."

He hugged her back, his arms wrapping around her tiny frame, "I'm going crazy sitting here though, there's nothing I can do."

Alice tightened her embrace and looked up at her brother's beautiful, but broken face, "It sucks, yeah, but worrying isn't going to help." She noted the darkness of his eyes, "You need to eat."

He scoffed, "I can't eat right now."

Alice pulled back, "You should, it might help calm you. And this way you can be that much more focused on him when he wakes back up," she tried to smile.

"There's something else."

Alice looked up with pure concern, "What?"

"I couldn't HEAR him," he whispered.

Alice looked confused for a moment before catching on, "Oh. Oh!" Well, that's not good," Edward gave her a look, "Sorry."

"I'm worried, Alice." Alice nodded, her minded wandering.

"Go."

"What?" Edward was shocked at her suggestion, "Go, feed. Find a deer or something. All this stress is making you hungrier. If we're going to figure this out, we're not going to need any distractions. Carlisle, just gave him a dose of morphine, right," Edward nodded, "Then that gives you about an hour, that's enough time to find something, maybe not something challenging, but it'll do. I'll call you if anything changes." Her tone didn't leave much room for anything, but Edward was hesitant. Alice took his hand in hers, "I promise you, he'll be here when you get back."

Edward looked at his sister and knew she would keep her promise, "Thank you."

"Hey, I care about him, too."

Edward smiled slightly, "I know. I really do, but not just for now. For everything you've done over the last few days."

"Hey, it just means you'll owe me that much more when I need you to repay your debts," she smiled, "Now, go."

With a light kiss to her forehead he was gone. Alice remained still for a moment, the seriousness of the situation holding her like a vice grip from Emmett. She frowned at the thought of her brother's name. Her eyes narrowed and she turned on her overly-expensive, but still entirely beautiful black heels. She'd been cheated. And she didn't like it. She moved gracefully through the house and back into the living room and luckily Jasper had let go of his hold on everyone, but he eyed her suspiciously as she entered. She'd only have a moment to do this.

She surveyed everyone's positions; Jasper was leaning on the arm of the couch, Esme still stood by the end of the wall, near the stairs, Rosalie was staring off somewhere back in her position in the middle of the couch, and Emmett stood looking out one of the large windows on the side of the room. She walked up to him, "Em?"

He turned an unhappy expression his features, "What?"

She didn't speak, instead with a fluid, flawless turn she raised her foot and extended her perfectly shaped leg, causing her heel to collide with Emmett's chest. Emmett didn't have time to react, instead his large body flew out through the window, over the porch and rolled over the lawn, she turned back to a very surprised and shocked looking Jasper and Esme, and a pissed looking Rosalie, "What? I had to get my turn," she looked at them like what she did had made perfect sense and they were crazy for not realizing it.

And with that she disappeared up the steps and down the hall. She entered the office as a confused looking Carlisle was placing Jacob's x-ray sheets into a folder, "What happened down there?"

Alice, shrugged, "Emmett needed to learn a lesson," she made her way to Jake's bedside, her hand ever so lightly trailing over his face, "What happened to his hair?" She couldn't help but notice taht the majority of his beautiful black locks was gone.

Carlisle was beside her now, : I had to cut it to tend to his wound. I tried to leave enough for him to be able to do something with it after. Does he look that bad?"

Alice shook her head, "No, just different. Younger." Sometimes Alice forgot just how young Jake really was and this realization made the whole situation seem that much worse.

"How is he?" she never took her eyes off the sleeping boy.

"Better, his skull is still healing, but the pace seems to be picking up." Carlisle looked around for a moment, "Where's, Edward? I haven't seen him leave the room all day."

Still not taking her eyes from Jacob, "I sent him hunting, I could see that he needed it," she brushed her hand against Jake's face once more before looking up at Carlisle, "I should probably wait, but I think the sooner this is out there the better."

Carlisle eyed her curiously, "What is it, dear?" his tone was gentle.

"Before Edward left he told me something," she looked back to Jake, "when Jake was awake, he couldn't hear him?"

Carlisle understood right away, "Oh," his eyes traveled to Jacob, "you stay with him. I'm going to do some research."

Alice turned as Carlisle began walking away, "I thought all the important books where in here?"

He turned back to her, "The ones on our kind; our histories and such, but I'd have more luck with the subject of Jacob's kind in the library. Come find me if you need me."

She nodded, but said nothing else, turning her attention back to Jacob, she smiled as if he could see her, "So, I totally kicked Emmett's ass..."

Alice stood by Jake's side for a moment, before rushing to her bathroom and back. She laid out the gathered supplies and set them on the small metal table next to Jacob's bed, "We have got to do something with this hair."

She fell silent as she went to work.

...

_Author's Note: SO, what did you guys think? I was really happy with this chapter and I hope you were, too. By the way, if you're wondering what Jake looks like now, think Taylor Lautner (the Jacob from the Twilight movie-minus the wig). The first two or three pics (The black wallpaper and shirtless pic of him) on the Google image search are good examples. Please, don't forget to REVIEW! I really appreciate them. They're part of my inspiration and motivation to continue this story._


	11. Hair Styles, Stiffness, & Sponge Baths

Chapter 11: New Hair Styles, Stiffness, & Sponge Baths

_Author's Note: this chapter goes out to __Rem10124__ you're review really made me smile. _

...

Alice lightly ran her fingers through Jacob's newly styled hair. She had to admit it lacked the beauty that his long, flowing locks once had, but the meticulously styled spikes did something for him that the untamed locks never had. The new spikes may have lacked beauty, but it would take a lot of convincing to make Alice think that they weren't sexy.

She'd already returned all of the supplies and rid her hands of the excess styling products and now her hand came out just as smooth as it had been when it went into Jacob's now dry hair.

Slowly Jacob began to move under her hand, she quickly retracted it, afraid of hurting him, "Edward?"

Alice smiled apologetically when the dark brown eyes met hers, "Sorry, it's me."

Suddenly Jake looked slightly mortified, "Oh, that's okay. I wasn't really...I mean...I didn't..."

Alice smiled knowingly, "Shh, Jake, it's okay." Jake nodded slowly and relaxed closing his eyes, "How's your head?"

Jake kept his eyes closed for a moment before looking up a her, "Better, I guess. It throbs less."

She gently brushed his face with her hand, "I should get Carlisle," she went to walk away, but Jake's hand moved with remarable speed, "Wait."

Alice jumped slightly, surprised at his speed, but recovered just as quickly, "Yes?"

Jake made a pleading face, "Can you wait a second, I just want a moment of silence, you know, just me and the throbbing," he paused to smile, "and you."

Alice didn't dare try to fight the power of Jake's charming smile, over the last several months it was no secret that she'd developed a soft spot for him, the now shattered window down stairs was evidence of this fact, "Five minutes, okay?"

Jake nodded and Alice relaxed her position, "So, you really kicked Emmett's ass?" he smiled with great pride, "Why?"

"Cause he's an ass," was her vague reply.

"Yeah, and..." there was that smile again.

Alice sighed, defeated, and went on to tell the story, starting with Emmett's outburst and ending with the part were her Jimmy Choo's put him threw the window, "And that was that."

Jake smiled up her, immense pride shining off his features, "Always knew he was all talk and no bite," they both laughed at this. Jake opened his mouth to speak, but closed before vocalizing a word.

Alice took his warm hand in hers, "He's hunting."

Jake looked up at her, "What?"

She made a face, "Is this really what people think of my intelligence? First Edward, now you."

"Huh?"

"Just because I can't see you," she tapped her temple with her free hand, "doesn't mean I'm not perceptive."

Jake looked down the bed, away from her, "You know," It wasn't a question.

She nodded, "Yeah, but I can keep a secret," she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

He looked back to her, his smile smaller now, "I know," there was an awkwardness for a moment, but Jake was the one to break it, "So why's he hunting, I thought he'd fed a few days ago?"

Alice nodded, "He did, but..." she trailed off.

"What?"

"Stress doesn't help with the whole hunger thing. And with you up her and Rose down there, it's been a little much for him, so I sent him hunting."

He smiled, bigger now, "You're a good sister, Alice," she smiled down at him, "And thank you. For what you did, you know, standing up for me, and for the whole Edward thing."

She shrugged playfully, "I like a good secret."

He shook his head, "Now you insult my intelligence," his tone was playful.

"How so?" she arched her brow.

He looked at her seriously, "I know Edward didn't come see me on his own thinking. I knew something had pushed him forward, but I didn't know what," he squeezed her hand gently, "Or I didn't know until now. I mean I had my suspicions, but now...well now my suspicions are confirmed."

"You're welcome," Jake went to speak once more, but she lifted her arm and bent her wrist as if she was wearing a watch, "Five minutes are up."

Jake pouted, "But, Aliiice," he whined.

She shook her head, "Uh uh, not this time. And besides," she smiled deliciously, "I invented that move." Alice squeezed his hand once more before vanishing from his side, only to reappear in front of the door, "Oh! Edward! Jeez, sulk much?" she glided past him.

Edward and Jake didn't speak for a moment, they just stared at each other, but Jake broke the silence, "So I'm on my deathbed and you go for lunch, nice," Jake's tone was playful, but he could tell Edward didn't see it that way.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left," by now he was at Jake's side.

Jacob frowned, instantly feeling guilty, "Hey," he reached out and took Edward's cool hand in his, "I was kidding, but it was dumb joke. I'm sorry."

Jake could feel Edward's and slip out of his and he prepared to ask what happened, but Carlisle walked through the door with Alice at his side, an amused smiled graced his face and he turned to his daughter as they approached, "Alice."

"What?" she asked coyly. He looked back to Jake, nodded in his direction and then looked back to Alice, "Well, I couldn't allow him to be all unkempt could I?"

Carlisle only laughed and shook his head, "If you say so."

Jake looked up them, obviously recognizing he'd missed a beat, "Um...wanna clue me?"

The three vampire's looked at each other and Alice disappeared, returning a few moments later with a handheld mirror, the glass side held tightly against her stomach, "Okay, so first let me say, Carlisle cut it...and I merely _touched it up_."

Jake's eyes widen a little bit and fear slowly crept over him, "Show me," his voice was hesitant. Alice made a face before stepping a little closer and held the mirror out to him, "Whoa," his tone and expression were unreadable except for the bit of surprise that slipped through.

Alice pulled on her bottom lip with her teeth, "Well..." she trailed off.

Jake looked up at her, his face blank for a moment, but soon they were both smiling, "You did me good, Alice."

"Duh," was her only response, all doubt in her work disappearing.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way," Carlisle stepped up and looked down at Jake, "How are you feeling?"

Jake thought for a moment. For the most part he felt fine, he looked up and smiled, "Actually, I'm feeling okay," he paused for a moment as if double checking, "I mean my heads still a little sore, but not as bad before, you know, when you gave me the morphine."

Carlisle nodded, but set down his clipboard and moved down the bed. He pulled the sheet off to the side, Jake noticed he'd been dressed in a pair of soft black sweats, his attention returned to Carlisle as he began applying little amounts of pressure to Jake's leg, "How's that feel?"

The young teen looked down at him, "It's a little stiff, but other than that..." he trailed off with a smile.

Carlisle returned Jake's smile with one of his own, but both Alice and Edward stood silent and still as they watched the examination, "Alright, Jake, I want you to try and bend it for me, okay? I'll help."

Jake did as he was told and pulled at his leg, once again, "Just a little stiff, but I'll stretch it out."

Alice chuckled at that, "Something funny, Alice?" Carlisle released Jake's leg and looked up at her. She just shrugged, "Sorry, I was just thinking about how I put Emmett through that window, that's all."

Jake could tell she was lying, he'd caught on to exactly what she'd meant. He looked up at Edward who was looking at Alice, his lips pressed into a hard line, and Jake knew Edward had caught on, too. Wasn't a bad thought actually...

Carlisle didn't catch on to the true reason behind his daughter's amusement, but only shook his head, "I'm still not happy about that," he scolded.

Alice just looked down at the floor, "Sorry."

The quartet fell silent for a moment, but a large rumble from Jake's stomach pierced through the silence, "Sorry," his cheeks turned two shades darker.

Alice and Carlisle chuckled, but Edward looked down at him serious, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Hmm," Jake thought for a moment and then grabbed the small tube that was sticking into his arm, "Does this count?" From Edward's glare he guessed not, "Well, I didn't eat yesterday...um...two days ago maybe? I'd been so focused with that vamp in the woods that I was just picking off deer when I could and then with all my unconsciousness lately..." he looked around him, "Rambling, my bad. Two or three days since I've had an actual _meal_."

Carlisle shook his head, "Alice would you mind heading down to the kitchen and fixing something for our friend?"

"N-" Alice was cut off.

"That's really not necessary. I don't want to put her out." Jake offered with a smile.

Alice smiled, "Jake I got it."

"Cool," he smiled, but frowned as his stomach another growl from his stomach.

"Whoa," was the unanimous response of the three vampires.

After that Alice hurried out of the room and Carlisle asked Jake to flex a few more body parts, his left arm and his stomach. Once they were finished he removed several of Jake's bandages and handed him two small white pills, "Here, these should help dull the pain in your head, but should it continue I want you to tell me."

"Sure," Jake accepted and swallowed the pills, "is it alright if I take a shower?" Jake crinkled his nose, "I'm feeling a little self-conscious, especially since the last contact I had with water was a dive into the ocean." Carlisle and Edward shared a look, causing Jake to make a face, "You're doing it again. What happened?"

Edward looked down at him, a little warily, "I...I...um...sponge bath." Jake had been so beat up and bloody after he'd gotten here, it hadn't much left of a choice.

Jake furrowed his eyebrows, "Wha...Oh...OH!" Jake slightly covered himself.

"Sorry."

"Sure, sure."

Carlisle could feel the moment growing slightly awkward and deiced it was best to break it up, "Let me get these out of you," he began gently pulling the various tubes from Jake's arm, "and you can be on your way." After removing three tubes and unclipping Jake's finger from the heart monitor he smiled, "Alright, you remember where the guest bathroom is?"

Jake smiled, "Yeah," He sat up rolling his shoulder's a bit, laying still for a whole day left a little to be desired in the flexibility department. However, as he moved it didn't go unnoticed that Edward's eyes sneaked a glance at his bare chest. He smiled internally at this, but it seemed like Edward didn't catch on to his thought. Jacob let that thought go and swung his legs off the side of the bed toward Edward, he went to hop down, but as his feet touched the cool marble floor, he wobbled, but a second hadn't passed before Edward steadied him.

"Jake, are you alright? What's wrong?" His voice was laced with concern. Carlisle was at his side visually inspecting Jacob, and he echoed Edward's questions.

Jake smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I guess my leg's a little stiffer than I thought."

Carlisle nodded, but looked to his son, "Edward help him to the restroom."

Edward nodded, but Jake shook his head, "That's really not-" Jake didn't continue, because Edward was already supporting his shoulders and carrying him out of the room, he knew it would do no good to argue.

As the two boys exited Carlisle watched them carefully, he couldn't place his finger on it, but something was different about them. Carlisle pushed the thought out of his head and began back toward the library. There was still one unaddressed issue about Jake's recovery.

...

_Author's Note: Okay, so did you guys enjoy? I hope so. Anyway, in the next chapter: how much help will Jake's need in the shower?? Please review, it makes me post that much faster. :)))_


	12. El Chaparrón

Chapter 12: El Chaparrón: Cómo Manche a Chicos Consiguen Limpio

_Author's Note: By the way for those who don't know the title is in Spanish and it means "The Shower: How Dirty Boys Get Clean" Hehehe. Enjoy..._

...

Edward easily maneuvered Jacob down the hall, scooping him up when they came to the stairs that led up to the third level, Jacob didn't fight him. It seemed like no time at all and they were in the guest bathroom. Edward gently placed Jacob on top of the counter. And turned to the large shower, he began turning the small knobs, "Do you like it hot or cold," Edward looked back at him.

Jacob smirked wickedly and arched a brow, "Cold," he slowly pulled his bottom lip in with his teeth.

Edward didn't need to be able to read Jake's mind at that moment, the image perfectly clear. Edward did his best to ignore the images Jacob had placed in his head and turned back to the shower, adjusted the temperature, before flashing a quick smile and heading for the door, "Oh no you don't," Jake gripped the collar on Edward's shirt and pulled him closer, opening his legs, allowing his lower half to press against the counter and his upper body to rest against Jake's, "Why the rush?"

"Jake," Edward's breath blew out, causing Jake's eyes to become even darker.

"Yes?" Jake teased.

"We shouldn't."

Jake pouted playfully, "Aw, why not?" Jake lightly bit his bottom lip and allowed his eyes to work down and back up over Edward's body, he leaned in, close to Edward's ear and whispered huskily, "I was so looking forward to it..." he trailed off and gently kissed the Edward's neck.

"Jake," Edward's body shook, his resolve weakening beneath the younger boy's prowess.

Jacob kissed him again, along his jaw line, "Yes," for werewolf his voice was awful close to a purr.

Edward's eyes closed, he searched for words, but his mind was quickly becoming to clouded, for him to think at all, let alone clearly, "Please..."

Jake smiled devilishly, "Edward," he kissed his neck one more, "you can't start begging _yet_."

Edward could feel Jacob growing against his stomach and himself against the fabric prison of his jeans, his mouth opened, to form some kind of protest, but all he found was air. At least that was all he found until Jake's lips came crashing down on his; he didn't bother resisting. Any attempts would be futile, so he returned the kiss with just as much passion as he was receiving.

Jake began to fumble with the button's on Edward's shirt, but he quickly grew frustrated and gripped the weak fabric and ripped it away from Edward's cold body. Button's flew all over the bathroom with little clicks as they collided with the marble floor and counter top. The shredded fabric quickly joined the mess of plastic pieces on the floor and Jake's arms wrapped around Edward. pressing his cool body against Jake's scalding hot one.

As their bodies met Jake winced, and he was reminded of the soreness in his stomach, but it was quickly forgotten again as Edward's lips left his and the coolness of his body was gone. Jake looked over at him confused, lust still burning his eyes, "What's wrong?" his breath was ragged.

"This isn't the time," and with that Edward was gone, the door closing behind him. Jacob sighed and swore under his breath, "Every time," he spoke to himself. He was beginning to wonder if this was something Edward really did want.

Almost a hundred years of life experience and the boy still didn't know how to handle himself in a _mature_ situation. Jake shook his head, realizing that this was something he was going to have to remedy and soon. Like _really_ soon.

Jacob stepped into the large glass shower and welcomed the cool relief of the water.

...

Edward rushed to the safe seclusion of his room and closed the door and leaned his bare back against it. What had he been thinking? Jake wasn't in any condition to be...to be doing whatever it was they were about to. And neither was he. He looked down at himself, well at least he wasn't mentally.

Edward groaned in frustration and pushed himself up off the door and headed to his closet. Without looking he pulled out a white turtleneck and slipped it over his head and smoothed it down over his body. He didn't bother checking to see if it matched, everything matched, something Alice made sure of whenever she shopped for him.

Edward closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down, but all he could see was Jacob. The way he sat on top of the countertop, the way his muscles flexed against his, the way his lips moved so perfectly beneath his teeth and the way his tongue glided across it. The way his warm breath had invaded his mouth. There was _no_ way that boy was sixteen. Who could be so young yet so versed in the art of seduction.

Edward opened his eyes, obviously that wasn't going to help his situation.

"Edward," Esme's voice called to him on the other side of the door. That did the trick. Edward walked over and opened the door.

"Yes?"

She smiled at him, "Here, Alice and I thought Jacob could use these when he finishes..."she trailed off her eyes taking in his shirt, "Did you change, dear?"

"Yeah, I didn't really like the other shirt so much," he lied.

"Oh, alright," she smiled, "Well, make sure Jake gets these." She handed him the pile of clothes and descended the stairs.

Give Jake the clothes, easy enough...Edward's mind halted. He had to go back in there? Edward sighed out of habit and walked out the door. He hesitated for a moment before walking the short distance down the hall and up the stairs. He didn't hear the water running and raised his hand to knock on the door, but as his fingers went forward the door opened and his knuckles met Jacob's forward, "Hey! What the..."

"Sorry," Edward made an apologetic face.

Jake smiled wickedly, "Edward," his grip on the towel that hung loosely from his waist lessened and the towel fell to the floor, "Oops," he said in a innocent voice. Both boys stood completely still, Jake's smile never falter, Edward's eyes straining to remain on Jake's face, "aren't you going to get that for me?" Jake pouted as a plea.

Edward said nothing for a few long moments, he just stood still as a statue, but then the magnificent statue came to life as his arms out stretched, "Here,"

Jake frowned, "Fine, don't play along," he spoke in a playfully disappointed voice. When Edward said nothing, he took the clothes into his hand and watched as Edward disappeared instantly.

Definitely had to remedy that.

Jake picked up the towel and closed the door.

...

_Author's Note, I know that was a short one, but it was just something that came to me and I thought you guys might enjoyed. And I hope you did, but since I can't know that without a, you know, hit that little blue button and let me know. The next chapter will come after a few reviews. _


	13. Ultimatum

Chapter 13: Ultimatum

_Author's Note: First let me start by saying I appreciate everyone who took the time to leave reviews. They really do help me to put these chapters up faster. Okay, I'm guessing you want me to shut up now..._

...

Once Jake had slipped into all the clothes he found himself surprised at how well they fit his large frame. it was like someone had personally picked them out for him. He ran his hand over the soft material of the black shirt, his muscles stood out from underneath it. He looked down at the dark-washed, almost black, pants. He could help but admiring himself, the clothes held a subtlety, but hinted at designer origins...

Alice. He smiled to himself. She'd gone out and gotten these for him. He was sure it had to have been her.

Jake looked himself over, frowning at his disheveled hair. He grabbed a bottle of mousse of the counter and poured a generous amount into his palm. He rubbed his hands together and ran them through his hair. When he was finished he rinsed his hands off and looked into the mirror. It wasn't as nice had when Alice had done it, but it would do. Jake took a moment, pondering his sudden interest in his appearance and what had caused it, the answer was obvious to him instantly.

Confident and satisfied with himself, he threw the towel in the hamper and gathered the remains of Edward's shirt that he had collected after Edward had brought him the clothes. He pushed them into the trash can and opened the door, exiting into the hallway. He found the stairs and descended them quickly, he noticed Edward's door was closed and contemplated going in, but decided against, besides Edward would have heard him silently questioning himself and would have invited him in if he had wanted. Jake thought a little space might have been a good idea, maybe he went too far earlier.

Edward obviously wasn't ready for or didn't want a physically relationship, maybe it was time to stop pushing him. It seemed every time they were together Edward was the one to pull away, Jake tried to dismiss the thought, but something inside him wouldn't allow him to. Edward had said thathe wanted to explore just as he had, bu then Jake began to vaguely remembered something about actions and words and which one spoke louder.

Jake could feel a sinking feel creeping over him, he didn't want to stop what he was doing. He wanted Edward and if come Wednesday everyone in the world, or at least his world, was going to find out, then he wanted something to show for it. And he was sure of what it was he wanted. But was Edward?

By now Jake was descending the stairs to first floor, he laughed internally at the thought, first floor, he repeated. A pang of jealously ran through him as he eyed the spacious home.

As he reached the bottom of the winding staircase Jake's mind began to wandered onto more important paths than the Cullen's palatial residence, back to the questions he'd asked himself a few moments ago and the fact that Edward hadn't been up stairs, instead he stood with Alice across the entryway, a few feet from the doors. Edward had to have heard his thoughts, there was no way he couldn't have in this close proximity. Maybe Edward was more sure of his feelings, or non-feelings than Jake had thought, because Edward didn't falter or slip from the conversation one bit. Jake could feel a flurry of emotions enter him, but he did his best to hide them, and prayed his eyes didn't give him away.

He walked up to the conversing siblings, "Hey," he spoke to both of them, but hoped for more attention from a particular bronze-haired god.

"Hi," Alice was perky as ever, but Edward merely threw him a half-smile and excused himself from the conversation.

Jake's face fell for a moment, but he quickly tried to hide it, and turned his attention to Alice, "Thanks for the clothes,"

She nodded, but pushed past the frivolous subject, "Don't worry about that," she glanced in Edward's direction, "He's just got a lot on his mind, you know."

Jake nodded and smiled solemnly, "Yeah," he glanced at Edward's back, "seems like he always does." Jake could feel the sadness creep across his features, but didn't fight it for a moment, maybe it was better to face this sooner rather than later. He turned back to Alice, "I should go."

"Aw," she put a hand to his arm, he could feel coolness of her touch through the thin fabric, "don't be like that." She offered up another mesmerizing smile, "You haven't even eaten yet. Your food's waiting for you in the kitchen."

Jake had forgotten all about his previous hunger, "Thanks," he forced a smile, "but I'm not hungry anymore. 'Sides, I'm pretty sure I've worn out my welcome.

"Never," was the reply from another voice. Jake turned toward the living to see Esme smiling up at him from behind a magazine.

"So says you," Emmett shot Jake a glare, but looked away as he received one from Esme.

"Thanks," he offered a smile and she winked before returning her to her magazine.

"See," Alice smiled and Jake could feel his resolve weakening and he went to speak, but before he could every nose in the house turned up, including his, only he didn't frown in distaste.

The pack. They were close and coming fast.

Jake sighed, he wasn't really looking forward to seeing them. He looked around, seeing the atmosphere obviously become more tense, Emmett stepped closer to Rosalie, as did jasper to Alice, Esme stood and made her way to Carlisle's side, Edward found his place at Carlisle's other side.

Jake hesitated for a moment and walked past Alice and Jasper and the threesome closest to the door, not bothering to look at Edward as he walked past him, his hand lingered on the door knob for a moment, in case anyone felt like stopping him, no one did so he turned it and pulled the door open, stepping through it onto the porch.

He couldn't see them yet, but he could hear someone changing into clothes, most likely Sam, Jake groaned internally, and he could hear the impatient taps of paws on the ground. It wasn't too long before Same appeared out of the woods, dressed only in a pair of shorts, a hard look on his face.

Jake walked the distance of the porch and down the steps and met Sam in the middle of the large lawn, "Sam-" before he could finish his sentence, Sam's large fist collided with his jaw. Jake's head throbbed, the pain in his jaw nothing compared to it. He put a hand to the top of his head and groaned loudly, he could hear Jasper holding Alice back and her struggling against him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Same voice boomed.

Leah. Jake thought her name with a deep bitterness.

"I'm sorry," Jake turned back to him, "I didn't mean to-" Sam cut him off, this time with his voice.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it. You disappear for two days, telling Seth you're going to Seattle and we find you here," he motioned toward the Cullen's home, but kept his eyes on Jake.

Oh. This wasn't about...Jake sighed in relief, "I thought I was suspended. Means I can do what I want, right?" Now that his fears were washing away, Jake found defiance taking their place. He smiled crookedly, but was rewarded with another punch, "Ow!" His head throbbed again.

"Watch your tongue," Sam warned. Sam's eyes ran over him, "And now you're wearing their clothes? What is going on, Jake?"

Jake sighed, "You really wanna know or you just wanna hit me again," Sam's eyes narrowed but he remained still, Jake took this as his cue to continue, "I was in an accident." Sam's face softened.

"What kind of accident," his voice was softer, too, concerned.

"The car kind. I was on my bike and ran a stop sign and there was a car coming," he left out the part about who was driving, "Rosalie came along and found me and brought me in. I was in bad shape. Carlisle said I was out for about eighteen hours.

Sam's eye's narrowed slightly, he wasn't totally sold, "Why didn't you call?"

Jake sighed, "Cause I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I figured if I disappeared for a day, you'd get over it after a day or two."

Sam's face hardened, "You still have a responsibility to your brothers, to our people."

Jake nodded and rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood for a lecture, "Ah, yes, my great_ destiny_. To protect the people from the bunny rabbit killers," he motioned toward the Cullen's who all stood still and silent, Emmett and Jasper still on edge, crouching slightly. Sam's hand flew up, but Jake ducked it, quicker than he should have been able to, "Yeah, could you stop with that. My head still hurts from the accident."

Sam seemed to be thrown off by Jake's speed for a moment, but shook it off, he walked past Jake, with a shake of his head, toward the Cullens and Emmett and Jasper tensed, three wolves appeared from the forest, but Jake paid no mind to them. Jake didn't move from his position, but from what he could hear Sam was thanking Carlisle for his help, but after that he walked back to Jake, "Let's go," and he was headed into the forest.

Jake sighed, he turned back to the pale family and offered a small smile to Carlisle, Esme, and Alice and turned to follow after Sam.

"Jake, wait."

Jake froze at the sound of the voice and turned hesitantly, "Yeah."

Edward approached him, pulling his hand from his pocket, a set of keys between his fingers, "Your bike."

Jake looked at him, confused, "I thought it would be messed up. And kind of abandoned on the highway."

"It was," Edward handed him the keys and nodded in the direction of the garage, Jake's bike sat there, looking better than ever.

Jake went to turn back to Edward, but he'd already disappeared into the house, "Thanks," he spoke to himself.

Jake walked over to his bike and ran his large hand over the smooth metal, he didn't linger on it for too long before hopping on. The helmet that was strapped to the back of the bike didn't go unnoticed, but it was ignored. Jake slid the key into the ignition and kicked the bike to life and soon the Cullen house faded into the background and the trail let out onto the main road. Even over the roar of the bike he could hear the slap of the pack's paws against the earth.

Jake did his best to tune them out, but it wasn't nearly long enough before he was pulling up to his small home. Jake hopped off his bike and entered his home, not waiting for the rest of the pack, they'd follow soon enough.

Jake looked around, but the house seemed to be empty, Billy must have been at the Clearwater's, he'd been spending a lot of time there since Harry Clearwater had died.

Jake let the door close behind him and wandered over to the couch taking a seat. As soon as he did, the door opened and the rest of the pack flooded in.

Leah sat in a chair across from him, on the other side of the small coffee table and Seth and Quil stood off to the side and Embry took his place standing behind Leah, "Jake, " Sam's voice called his attention, he stood near Leah and Embry.

Before he could fully turn his attention to his leader, he couldn't help but notice the sick smirk that played on Leah's lips. Well, this was it, "Yeah?" Jake looked at him expectantly.

"We need to talk. We're worried about you-"

"Why?" Jake was unsure where is bubbling defiance was coming from, but he didn't care. He just wanted this over with.

Sam's face hardened ever so slightly, "Because we're your family," he looked to Leah and back to Jake, "We've heard some suspicions about-"

Jake didn't tear his eyes from Sam, "They're true."

Sam's eyes widen and Jake could hear everyone take a deep breath, "What?" was the reply of everyone, but Leah, she merely laughed.

Sam ignored Leah's little outburst and kept his undivided attention on Jacob, "What do you mean 'they're true'?" He was obviously stunned.

Jake sighed, "I mean 'true'. As in not false. As in real. Like, you know, based on reality."

"Jake...this...this...this is..."

Suddenly all fear and doubt had vanished and now Jake just sat, his body language defiant, his face expectant, "It's what?"

"It's wrong," Sam sounded genuinely disgusted.

"Why?"

"Because, he's a bloodsucker. And he's a he." Sam's voice grew louder.

"And a great kisser." A groaned echoed from everyone in the room and Jake laughed.

"This is going to _stop_." Sam's voice left no other options.

In all honesty Jake wasn't sure if there was anything left for him to stop, but that didn't derail his defiant behavior, "Yeah, why exactly is that?" He smiled.

"Because it's **wrong**," Sam practically growled out his statement.

Jake shrugged, "Yeah, so is maiming your girlfriend, but I don't judge you. I'd expect the same courtesy. You know seeing as how we're family and all," an audible gasp echoed from everyone in the room as Sam screamed out, his body exploding into the large from of a black wolf. The massive, shaking black wolf lunged at Jake, but in a flash of speed Jake was up, off the couch and standing where Sam had been. Sam hadn' t had time to react and smacked into the couch, toppling it over. Everyone looked between the Sam and Jake and backed away, Seth and Quil loudly bumped into the wall behind them. The wolf shook off the impact and lunged again, but this time Jake stood his ground and as Sam grew closer Jake threw a punch, and his hand collided with Sam's snout. The wolf whimpered as he collided with the hard flesh and again as he collided with a wall and his body fell to the floor, "Bad dog," Jake's defiant smile grew.

The wolf stood, teeth barred and growling, but after a moment, the animal was gone and in it's place was Sam, his eyes hard, almost black, his teeth still showing, his current state of nudity a nonfactor, "How dare you."

Jake shrugged, "What? I didn't mess up her pretty face." He paused, but then went on, "I mean it really is a shame though; I you do that to Leah," he motioned to her, and then you go and...well you know," Jake's voice was dark.

"What is wrong with you, Jake?" Sam's voice still had an edge, but was softer somehow, and confusion dripped from his words, along with shock and pain and a litany of other various emotions.

Jake's eyes narrowed, "You. All of you," he looked around at the stunned members of his pack, "You have the nerve to come in here, to MY home and judge me. And to tell me to stop doing things that are none of your business," Jake paused his eyes in a hard glare on Sam, "You judge me, I judge you."

"I am your leader-"

Jake cut him off, "Ephiraim Black's great grandson was not meant to follow Levy Uley's."

Sam stumbled back at the statement,but he recovered, "Stop this, Jake!" Sam's voice was strong, but beneath the strength it was almost as if he were begging.

Jake's smile returned, "But it's so much fun."

Sam's eyes narrowed, and his tone grew more serious than angry, "You stop, or all I'll have no choice but to exile you out of the pack. Permaently." His tone was that of a leader.

For the first time Jake was the one who's eyes widen in surprised, he knew Sam meant for him to stop more than his deviant behavior. He looked around the room at the shocked, expectant faces of the pack, and then back to Sam, his expression less sarcastic and hard, almost sad, "I can't."

"You have to," Sam's tone softened at Jake's obvious struggle, but was still serious.

Jake looked around once more and he nodded, but before anyone could say anything further he turned and they watched as Jake's large form disappeared into the night.

Sam, like the rest of the pack stood frozen, his mouth hanging open. Had Jake really left? He waited, as did the other members, even Leah, for Jake to walk back through the door, but he didn't. The group stood still for an endless amount of moments before it became clear; Jake wasn't coming back. he'd made his choice and as difficult as it was to believe it hadn't been them.

Jake was gone.

...

_Author's Note: Okay, how was that? I was really proud of this chapter, but I need to know what you think. You can guess where Jake ends up in the coming chapter, BUT will they accept him? Ooh, cliffhanger. :) Hey, and guys please review, I won't post until I get a few, just a few. Pleeeasse. I need them._


	14. Taking Chances pt 1

Chapter 14: Taking Chances

_Author's Note: Omigod, I wanna start by saying I really appreciate all the reviews and enthusiasm for the last chapter, I was really worried you wouldn't like it. And I also wanted to say my updates will start to slow down because I start my senior year of school tomorrow, but I know you don't care about that. Lol. And for those who are wondering, Jake's little modd swings are a part of the change he's going to be going through,the whole head injury thing did a little more for him than he knows. And enough spoilers, so on we go._

...

_What do you say to taking chances_

_ What do you say to jumping off the edge_

_ Even if there's hell to pay_

_ What do you say (Celine Dion)_

As Jake walked away from the place he called home and the people he'd called his family, the sound of the door slamming echoed in his ears he found himself walking, his bike completely forgotten. Soon, his legs began to work faster and faster until he was running. He didn't phase, he didn't need others finding their way into his head. So he ran, his human legs carrying him as far and as fast as they could.

Jake tried to think as he ran, tried to remember what had just happened, but he couldn't. He didn't know where his attitude had come from or the utter sense of confidence he had felt. But now as he ran he found his anger, his pride, his defiance, all of it melting away and confusion taking his place.

Was this really what he wanted. Yes. No. Maybe. Probably not, but he also knew he wanted Edward. His chest grew heavy at the thought of his name. Jake knew he wanted Edward, but did Edward want him. Jake tried to shake the sinking feeling that was washing over him. Even if he had agreed to cut of his feelings for Edward, or at least tried to, eventually his feelings would grow for someone else. One could only suppress themselves and the way they felt for so long.

By now the lights of La Push and the sounds of the freeway were beginning to fade, replaced by the sound of his heart pounding in Jake's ears. Jake could feel his clothes begin to stick to him and his hair begin to fall.

It was raining. Jake thought about how appropriate the change in the weather was. But he only lingered on the thought for a moment.

Soon after the rain started Jake's pace slowed until he was walking again. His legs ached and his heart and lungs felt like they were on fire, but Jake ignored the pain. Realizing that sooner or later he was going to have to phase. He had no where else to go. At least as a wolf he could live off the earth. For a few brief seconds the idea didn't seem so bad, but then the reality of what was happening it hit him.

He was alone. And not the melodramatic teenager kind of alone. The kind where you really have nowhere to go. The kind when you had no one to turn to. The kind of alone where you didn't even know if you could count on yourself. Or if you even liked the person you were.

And not only was he alone, but he was lost. And not just the emotionally confused kind of lost. But the kind where you look around and go, "Where the hell am I?" Only Jake didn't vocalize his question.

Jake stopped moving and looked around. Nothing was all that familiar, but then again, how familiar could things be? It was all green. Jake sighed and closed his eyes and breathed in, but stopped, because it had hit him again. Even if he did know where he was, did it really matter? Where was he trying to find his way to?

Once he'd found his answer he began moving again, unwilling to linger on it. Jake tried to think about something. Anything. But his mind was to jumbled for him to pick out a coherent thought. All he could do was watch as his mind flashed through a sort of slide show of the past two days. _Bike. Blood. Pain. Tubes. Drugs. Edward. Shower. Edward. Alice. Pack. Punch. Run. _Over and over again the same sad show, that was his life, played over and over again.

When Jake was finally able to pull himself out of his thoughts he looked up to find where his legs as taken him as his mind had wandered off in other directions.

The familiar giant, white house filled his line of vision. This was a joke, right? Some sick joke that his mind and body had decided to play on him. The show of memories in his head had been a distraction while his legs betrayed him.

Even through the rain Jake could see the lights of the house through the windows, but he didn't see any shadows moving through them.

Jake stood at the edge of the forest contemplating whether or not to go up to the door and knock. By now they had to smell him. Jake laughed internally at what Rosalie had to be doing; turning up her nose and frowning as she chocked out the phrase, "Ew, I smell wet dog." However, his amusement was short lived.

For a few more moments Jake contemplated what to do, but he knew he had no business here. One more place he didn't belong. Jake pushed his hands into the pockets of his soaked pants and closed his eyes. As he breathed in he could feel his mind clearing and for a short moment he could smell _him_. And despite the fact that everything had just fallen apart, he was at peace. The image of Edward's perfect faced filled his mind. But just as quick as it had come it was gone. Jake opened his eyes, but realized he could still smell him. Jake cursed himself silently. This place wasn't good for him.

As Jake turned to leave his heart stopped for a short moment, "Edward."

Edward stood in front of Jake, just as wet as he was. His eyes were clouded and confused and for a moment Jake thought he could see past the hard mask that resided on the rest of Edward's face, but then the moment was gone, "What is it, Jake?" His voice wasn't as cold as his features, it was...pained almost.

Jake hesitated for a moment, "I...I don't know." Edward threw him a confused glance, "I was just leaving."

Immediately guilt worked its way into Edward as he saw just how broken the boy in front of his was and as Jake went to walk past him, Edward reached out and gripped Jake's arm gently.

Jake was surprised at the burst of cold electricity that rushed through him and he looked up at Edward, "What are you doing?" Jake spoke softly, he couldn't take another let down tonight.

Edward looked up at the boy, "What's wrong, Jake?"

Jake looked down at the ground, "Nothing."

Edward cracked a small smile, "You're not a good liar."

Jake looked up at him, his mind running through a silent run down of the night's events but Edward just looked at him, Jake grew confused, "Well aren't you going to say anything?"

For a moment Edward was confused, but soon he realized that Jake didn't know that he couldn't hear him. It was Edward's turn to look away, but his gaze returned to Jake before he spoke, "I can't hear you."

"What do you mean you can't..." Jake trailed off, growing worried, he stepped closer to Edward, "Are you alright? Did something happen?"

Edward's hand dropped from Jake's arm and he shook his head, "Not to me."

Jake was momentarily thrown by Edward's cryptic answer, but the realization of what he meant came quickly, "You mean...my accident?"

Edward nodded, "When you woke up, it was silent." Jake's face fell and even through the heavy rain Edward could see the sadness on the boys face. It was Edward who stepped closer this time, his hand going back to Jake's arm, "What's wrong."

Jake looked up, "Nothing, I just..." he paused for a moment, unsure of whether or not to continue, but an encouraging squeeze on his arm from Edward pushed him on, "I don't want you to not be able to hear me," Jake's word's were barely a whisper.

Even as the rain pounded into the ground Jake's words were clear in his ears, "Why?"

Jake shrugged, he really didn't know why the news was so hard for him to accept. He looked to Edward, "I just...I liked having you there."

Now Edward was the one who was thrown. He looked up at Jake and realized he was telling the truth. He stepped closer to him, a small smile playing on his lips, "I'm still here." Edward inched forward once more, "As long as you'll have me of course."

Jake smiled and for a small moment, the entire night had faded away and Jake felt like he belonged.

Edward's hand fell from Jake's arm, but in stead he took Jake's hand in his, "Come on." Edward smiled and led Jake across the lawn up to the porch. The two stood in a comfortable silence for a moment, small smiles on bother their faces. With his free hand Edward reached up and brushed a strand of rain-soaked hair out of Jake's face. He didn't pull away, but instead rested it against Jacob's cheek, he smiled as Jake leaned into his touch, "Now are you going to tell me why you're here?" Edward's voice was soft and inviting, but concern was still evident.

Jake looked down at Edward's concerned face, but didn't speak. He could feel his heart speeding up and he chewed lightly on his bottom lip. He sighed and closed his eyes. What was Edward going to think when he told him what had happened? Surely he would be shocked and send him on his way, reprimanding him for his stupidity.

Edward frowned as Jake visibly locked up. He slowly and gently massaged Jake's warm cheek with his hand, "Hey, you can tell me," Edward spoke softly and kept their hands intertwined as he stepped closer to Jake.

Jake opened his eyes and let out a deep breath, "You won't like it."

"How about I be the judge of that," He rubbed his cold thumb against Jacob's soft, warm cheek.

Jake took a deep breath and let it out before opening his mouth to speak, "I got exiled."

Edward's eyes widened, and his hand tightened on Jake's, "What? Why?" His voice wasn't soft anymore, but angry, "Just because you got hurt. Jake this is ludicrous, you've got to go back and fix this."

How could the pack have done this. Maybe it wasn't the best decision for Jake not to let them know what had happened, but this was a little extreme. Besides Jacob hadn't been the only one to keep them out of the loop.

Jake shook his head, "That's not why." Jake said nothing else and waited for Edward to put the pieces together himself.

"Then why..." Edward trailed off as he looked up at Jake. He couldn't have...no...it had to be another reason, "You didn't." Jake looked down, away from Edward's eyes. Edward's hand fell from Jake's face and his hand released Jake's. Edward took a step back, "Why would you do that, Jake? What were you thinking?"

Jake looked up at him, pain and rejection heavy on his face, "I don't know...it just...it felt like my only option."

Edward laughed sarcastically, "Well it wasn't."

Edward's words cut Jake deeper than any wound, "And what other option was there?"

Edward stumbled, "I don't know, just not that one."

Jake looked away from him, back out to the forest. So much for no more let downs tonight, "They wanted me to stop," Jake spoke softly, his eyes still locked on the forest.

Edward spoke just as softly, "Then you should have."

Jake couldn't help it as his head snapped back to Edward, "What?" He made no effort to hide the pain in his voice.

Edward looked down at the ground, the pain that was written on Jake's face was too much, "You can't abandon them. Not for me."

Jake frowned, "I didn't," Edward looked up, "They abandoned me," Jake could see Edward begin to speak, but cut him off, "If it hadn't been you and it hadn't been now, the time would have come eventually. I would have fallen for someone else and they would have wanted me to stop then, too."

"Jake-" Edward began, but once again Jake interrupted him.

"No. Stop doing that, just stop," Jake's voice was pleading.

"Stop what?" Edward made a confused face.

Jake sighed, "The excuses. All the reasons why I shouldn't want to be with you. None of them are ever going to be enough to make me stop wanting you."

"Make them enough," Edward was pleading now.

"Don't you think I've tried?" Jake shook his head, "I've been fighting this for months. I don't want to want you. Don't you think I know this is wrong?" Jake laughed sadly, "I'm supposed to _hate_ you," Jake looked at Edward, an expression of pure desperation on his face, "Everything I feel for you is wrong. I shouldn't look at you and wish you'd look at me like there's one else around. I shouldn't go home and dream about you. I shouldn't burn inside after you kiss me and count down until the next time you will. I shouldn't like the way you smell. I shouldn't love you." Jake's eyes widen the moment the words left his mouth, "Oh, god."

Jake watched as Edward body went rigid. As his face displayed his shock. Jake had never meant to put it all out there like that and now he was sure he'd pushed Edward too far. Maybe it was for the best. Now Edward knew everything and when he rejected him, Jake would know that he'd done all he could.

Edward stood frozen at Jake's words, but not for the reason's Jake was probably thinking. Hell, he stood frozen for reasons that even went against everything he knew he should do. Edward knew he shouldn't be feeling elated. He should send Jake on his way, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. Edward's eyes never left Jake and he tried to find the words, he tried to find any words, but nothing left his mouth with every mistart.

Jake's head hung in shame and rejection, "Right," he spoke more to himself, but raised his head, prepared to address Edward, "I'm sorry."

Still Edward said nothing.

Jake could feel his chest growing heavy and turned to head back out into the rain, but found himself being pulled back and before his mind could fully register the moment his back crashed into the wall and Edward was standing in front of him. Jake's eyes instinctively hardened and his body tensed, but as Edward's cold lips descended onto his own Jake's body relaxed and melted into the cool one that pressed into his.

Edward's arms wrapped around Jake's neck as Jake's wrapped around his waist, pulling his body even harder against his.

Jake moaned as Edward's cool body pressed into his and Edward didn't hesitate in taking advantage of this. His tongue darted into the warm cavern of Jacob's mouth and began to eagerly explore every inch of the warm space, relishing the taste of Jacob's breath on his tongue.

Jacob moaned into Edward's mouth, but his pleasure was short lived as Edward's lips pulled of his, "Don't," Jake begged.

Edward looked up into the pleading brown eyes, "Are you sure?"

Jake didn't bother answering, instead he crashed his lips back onto Edward's. There was no way he'd ever be able to find the words to convey just how sure he really was.

...

_Author's Note: Did that totally suck? ugh, I don't know, but I think it's doesn't suck enough to post it. I hope you guys enjoyed this. But now I need your opinion. In the next chapter the Cullen's will get the news of Jake and Edward's 'relationship', BUT it's up to you guys if they (Edward and Jake) get down and dirty. So, go, review...tell me whatcha want, whatcha really really want. Lol._


	15. Taking Chances pt 2

Chapter 15: Taking Chances pt. 2 (A Place to Belong, Even if Just for Now)

_Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for the great reviews and the well wishes for my senior year (the first day was Amazing)! I thought I'd write this and post it today, because I really love this story and hope to put up as much as I can before I have to start my 288 hours of interning! :(( Anyway, here we go! _

_..._

_Don't know much about your life_

_ Don't know much about your world_

_ But I don't wanna be alone on this planet they call Earth (Celine Dion)_

_..._

Edward eagerly responded to the kiss, pouring just as much passion into it as Jake did. His arms tightened around Jake's neck, and he lifted himself up on his toes to make it easier for him to hold his lips against the warmth that radiated from Jake's.

Jake smiled into the kiss, Edward's obvious enthusiasm spilling over into him. His hands slowly traveled down the length of Edward's back, down to the round globes of his ass. This time Edward was the one to smile into the heated kiss as Jake's hands gave a generous squeeze to his bottom.

Edward moaned into Jacob's mouth as he gave another squeeze and Edward began to realize just how badly he needed Jake. In every sense of the word. He couldn't think of anymore excuses. As Jake's mouth moved against his, and their bodies pressed together Edward realized there wasn't anywhere else he needed to be. Well maybe there was one place he...they needed to be...

"Come on," Edward spoke huskily as he looked up into Jake's dark eyes.

Jake couldn't fight the smile that burst on to his lips, "Where are we going?"

Edward couldn't contain his own smile and he brought one hand down and rested it on Jake's chest, "Do you really want to stand here talking about it," he reached up and placed another kiss on Jake's soft lips, "or would you rather just come with me?"

Jake smiled playfully, "Lead the way."

Edward's smile never faltered as he took Jake by the hand and walked toward the door, "I thought so," he taunted, but turned to look at Jake curiously as he stood frozen, "What is it?"

"Your family," Jake's smile transformed to a nervous frown.

Edward nodded, "They're out," it was all he said as he started once more for the door, he didn't need to turn back again.

Jake willingly followed him.

As Edward entered the house and Jake followed him up the large winding staircase Jake couldn't help but notice just how gracefully Edward moved. It was as if his feet never really touch the floor. The way his whole body moved as he ascended the steps. Jake couldn't help but wonder just what his body looked like when it wasn't covered in annoying fabrics.

Edward smiled as he led the Jake up the stairs; he could feel those perfect brown eyes burning wholes in his back, the fact only motivated him to move faster, glad that Jake was keeping pace.

It wasn't long at all before they had reached the top of the stairs and were making their way down the hallway, but Jake furrowed his brow in confusion as they passed Edward's bedroom, "Where are we going?"

Edward paused, but his hand remained in Jacob's. He glanced at the door to his room and back to Jake, a sinful smile upon his lips, "I think a bed is more appropriate for what I have planned."

Jake's eyes widen and his heart sped up, but in a good way, at Edward's words. He followed behind even more eagerly now. As they ascended the second set of steps Jake's nerves began to catch up, but his excitement was too much for him to pause for even a small moment.

It only took a few large steps for them to reach the door to guest bedroom, but it felt like an eternity. Edward came to a slow halt outside the door and turned to Jake, a mix of excitement and hesitation in his eyes, he opened his perfect mouth to speak, but Jake wouldn't allow it, "Yes, Edward. I'm sure," his earlier nerves forgotten. Jacob stepped closer to the now smiling vampire, "I am a big boy, you know. Quite capable of handing myself."

Edward's mouth opened once more, "I know, I jus-" He wasn't able to finish as Jake's mouth captured his in a mind-clouding, gravity-shifting kiss.

When Edward felt Jake's large body press into his, he reached back to push the door open, but he couldn't get a good grip on the metal knob, so in one quick motion he brought his hand down on the small nuisance shattering it and pushed the door open, he and Jake nearly fell as they stumbled in.

As the worked clumsily into the room, Jake absentmindedly hooked his foot around the edge of the door and pushed it shut, but the force behind the motion was too much and as the door swung into place it cracked.

Neither boy to time to acknowledge the disfigured piece.

"Oh, god!" Edward moaned out as Jake's hot mouth traveled away from his and down to his neck. The combination of Jake's lips and warm breath on his neck was almost too much for him; almost. Jake nipped at the sensitive skin as they continued back toward the bed.

Edward's hands worked under the bottom of Jake's shirt and in another swift motion he pushed his arms apart, ripping the weak fabric into tiny little pieces that fell to the floor.And just as the tiny remains floated to the floor the back of Edward's legs collided with bed and he fell backward, with Jake's body never separating from his.

Jacob crawled up length of the bed and Edward's body as Edward pushed himself higher up the mattress. Once they were settled Edward rested below Jacob as he straddled his lap. Edward looked up at Jake, his eyes traveling slowly up to his face in appreciation of his body, when their eyes finally met lopsided grins rested on both their features, but Jake's eyes soon filtered down to Edward's shirt, he shook his head and softly whispered, "Well this won't do at all," before Edward could reply Jake's hand met the collar of his shirt and pulled down, tearing the single piece of fabric into two, and tossed them off to the side. His eyes went back to Edward's body's, slowly scanning over the pale surface, his eyes traveled back up to meet Edward's, something other than lust burning behind his chocolate brown eyes, "You're beautiful," his hand slowly slid over the cold skin, his eyes following the invisible trail created by his hand.

Edward didn't speak, but merely closed and marveled in the touch that nearly brought every never ending in his frozen body back to life. Edward could feel Jake's weight shift and soon the soft touch was replaced a light kiss. Edward's eyes opened slowly and he watched as Jacob's lips carved an invisible trail over his abs and up to his chest. Soon Edward could feel Jacob's lips part and his tongue slowly flicked over his hard chest muscle. Edward's eyes snapped shut and his head went back. The quick contact was like the flick of a flame against his body and he craved more. Edward's silent pleas were met as Jacob's tongue greeted his skin once more, only this time it trailed along the surface of chest for several agonizingly blissful moments, but all too soon it retreated back into Jacob's mouth.

However, Edward didn't have long to mourn the loss of contact as Jake's lips returned to his skin, trailing up over his neck, softly nipping at the nape of his neck and once again Jake's lips claimed Edward's.

Edward could feel himself reacting to all the titillating actions and as Jacob's hips moved against his in slow, pleasurable rotations, he could feel Jake's doing the same and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to touch the boy who rested above him.

As Jake's lips continued to move upon his, his tongue slipping inside his cool mouth, Edward slipped his hand between their gyrating bodies and he managed to snap the button of Jake's pants and he didn't waste even one precious moment as his fingers slid the zipper down as far as it would go. As if knowing what was coming Jake lifted his hips slightly and allowed Edward to push his hand into his pants, Edward smiled against Jake's lips at his lack of underwear, he growled into the kiss to express this further. Without hesitation Edward gripped Jacob and slowly began to work him over with his cool hands.

Jake didn't bother suppressing the moan the escaped his lips and became lost within Edward's mouth. Instinctively Jacob's hips found a rhythm with Edward's hand and he gave into the feeling of the cool pleasure that held him so tightly.

Jake's lips parted from Edward's and his head fell into the nape of Edward's neck, breathing out against the skin.

Edward relished the feel of Jake's lips and breath against his neck, but he never lost his rhythm as his hand continued its slow work on Jacob's growing member.

While Edward continued to work him over Jake murmured softly against Edward's neck, "I love you."

Edward's hand never left Jake as he placed a soft kiss on Jake's warm neck, "I love _you_." Edward didn't feel the need to add the word 'too' onto his statement. He wanted Jacob to know that he was saying it of his own free will, not as a response to Jacob's statement.

Jacob didn't pick up on Edward's silent implication and lifted his head to stare into Edward's eyes. Edward looked back, slightly unsure of what was happening, it was as if Jacob was searching for...confirmation to his statement.

Edward stopped touching Jake and looked up at his lover, "What is it?"

Jake's eyes softened and Edward could see the hesitation, but he gave Jake the time to put his words together, "Are you sure?"

Edward was a little shocked by Jacob's question. Did Jake think he was able to lie about such a proclamation, "Yes," was his soft response.

"Aww, you do?" The high pitched voice didn't belong to either boy.

In response Jake rolled off of Edward and the bed and stood to face the intruder (his hands making quick work of zipping his pants and concealing himself before he stood). It wasn't too long before Edward, was on his feet, "Alice, get out," Edward's eyes narrowed at his sister and his words were almost a hiss.

She smiled back at him, "Why? I could make popcorn and..." she laughed and stepped to the side as Edward launched something at her, it went by too fast for Jake to see what it was, "Oh come on, I really can't buy a ticket?" She taunted.

Edward stepped toward her, a hiss echoing from him, and she was gone. Edward shook his head and looked back to Jake, his face fell in embarrassment, "I'm sorry."

Jake's cheeks burned a dark brown, proof of his own embarrassment, "S'okay," he smiled awkwardly, "I thought they were out?"

Edward frowned as well, he stared back through the crumpled mess of a door, "As did I," he looked back to Jake, "I guess I was so focused on...you that I didn't notice them return."

Jake looked to him, real concern on his face, "What do we do?"

Edward made his way over to him, a small smile on his lips, "We could continue..." he trailed off.

Jake frowned again, "Yea, I don't think I really want them to hear."

Edward smiled, "We could leave. Or," he seductively approached Jacob, "we could be _really_ quite."

"Edward," was Jake's firm reply.

Edward had to admit even he was surprised at his behavior and suggestions. He nodded and smiled, "Come on, let's go grab some shirts."

Jake nodded as he followed Edward, watching as he maneuvered easily through the broken remains of the door, Jake, however, didn't pass by as easily and his eyes widened in embarrassment as the door fell over, making a loud smack as it collided with the floor. He looked up at Edward, "Sorry."

Edward merely laughed and disappeared down the stairs.

...

With a sigh Jacob collapsed on Edward's couch. He tucked a hand behind his head and stared up at the ceiling, but the ceiling soon disappeared as Edward leaned over him, still fastening the last button on his shirt, "Something wrong," Edward peered down at him curiously.

Jake shrugged, "Nah."

Edward kinked a brow, a small smile playing on his lips, "You're lying abilities haven't improved at all in the last twenty minutes," Edward took a seat on the small amount of space that was available next to Jacob's body, "What's wrong?"

Jake sighed, he didn't know if anything really was wrong. Well that was a lie. There was just so much running though his mind, the pack, Edward, Alice-interruptous, the fact that he was currently homeless. He looked up at Edward, "Everything."

Edward gently brushed his hand against Jake's cheek, "The pack will come around. They just need time. I'm sure this isn't something they were entirely prepared to deal with."

Jake looked up at him, slightly offended, "Deal with?"

Edward shook his head, "You know what I mean." Jacob just muttered and looked away, but Edward put his hand under Jake's chin and brought his face back around to his, "What else?"

Jake breathed in, should he really share his feelings with Edward? It wasn't that Jacob didn't trust Edward, but at the same time he wasn't completely sure of his own feelings let alone how to express them. How was he supposed to convey that he'd wanted so bad for their moment to continue, but at the same time he was glad it hadn't.

Edward brushed his face once more, "You can tell me anything, I won't judge."

Jake frowned, "I don't think you'll judge, but I think I might...hurt your feelings," Jake felt slightly silly with his choice of words.

Edward tilted his head to the side, his interests piqued, "What is it?" He spoke softly, hoping he wouldn't scare Jake out of expressing himself and silently wishing he could still see into the boy's mind.

Jake let out a long breath and looked up at Edward, "Okay, so it's like this," he hesitated but Edward nodded him on, "I enjoyed everything that was happening and I wanted, I want more, but..." he trailed off.

"But..." Edward encouraged him.

"But, I just...I'm kinda glad it didn't go further."

Edward looked down at his...at his...at Jacob, "Why would that 'hurt my feelings'."

Jake shrugged, "I just said I didn't want to sleep with you."

Edward chuckled lightly, and shook his head, "No, you said you weren't _ready_ to sleep with me," he offered a reassuring smile, "and I'm fine with that."

Jake's head came up and he supported himself on his elbows, "Wait. So, what, you don't want to sleep with me?" Jake tried to sound offended, which he did (mostly because he was), but a little bit of pain slipped into his words.

Edward rolled his eyes, "No. I said, I'm fine with not sleeping with you _until _you're ready."

Jake shook his head, not letting it go, "Yeah, well, I read between the lines and that said, 'Well, I didn't really wanna do it anyway.'"

"Jake," Edward's voice was calm, but still forceful, "I want you," he paused for a moment, "sometimes more than I think is good for me," his gaze became softer, "but I'll never force you into something you don't want."

Jake's mouth turned down slightly, is that what Edward thought now, "But I do want it," he tried to assure him.

A small smile appeared on Edward's lips, "And we'll have it," his hand found it's way back to Jake's cheek, "when the time is right."

Jake pouted, "Well, can tonight be the right time," Edward shook his head softly, "How about tomorrow? I'm free then, too." Edward laughed, but Jake didn't budge, "Come on. I take it back. I'm ready."

Edward have him a look, "Jake."

"Edward," he pleaded.

"No."

"Please."

"N-" in a flurry of motions Edward found himself resting below Jacob.

"Come on..." Jacob leaned down and in a low growl spoke into Edward's ear.

"Jake," his resolve was weakening with the weight of Jacob's warm body pressed against his.

"Yeah," he growled again.

"We shouldn't."

Jake kissed along Edward's neck, "Yes...we...should."

"Oka-" Edward was ready to give in, but before he could finishing agreeing, Jake's body was no longer on top of his, but standing above him, "Wha..Jake?"

Jake pretended to think for a moment before looking down at Edward, "Maybe, you're right, maybe this isn't the right time."

Edward looked up in confusion and then down at his current state of arousal, before looking back up at Jacob, "But-"

Jake smirked triumphantly, "Sucks doesn't it." He crossed his arm. Edward's confusion was still evident, "Being teased. It's no fun, is it?" Edward shook his head, "Yeah, I know. That's why I had to get you back for all those times you left me hanging."

The pieces fell into place in Edward's mind, "You were never going to sleep with me, were you?"

Jake's smirk grew, "Not tonight."

Edward frowned adorably, "I don't like this game."

Jake shrugged, his arms still crossed, his smirk disappearing for a moment into a mock-contemplative look, "Yeah, well..." the smirk returned.

Edward's eyes narrowed, "Are we even now?"

Jake laughed, "Not by a long shot."

Edward stood, his face frustrated, "You are pure evil."

Jake shrugged once more, "Well, I learned from the best," he put a hand to Edward's shoulder.

'Yeah, whatever," came Edward's solemn reply.

Jake frowned playfully, "Aw, did wittle Edward's feewings get hurt?"

Edward's eyes narrowed in the same playful manner, "Watch it, dog."

Jake faked a shudder of anger, "Dog? I'd be offended if you weren't so foul, fleas didn't even want you."

Edward stepped closer to him, "Doesn't having fleas mean you're dirty."

Jake couldn't keep up, "I walked right into that one didn't I?"

Edward smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah."

Jake shrugged, "I guess you win this round."

Edward shrugged, "And all the ones to follow." Jake kinked his brow and his lips formed a line, Edward's features worked into a confused expression, "What? I just don't want you to lose count."

"Ha," Jake turned toward the door, "You kill me with your snapping whit."

"Where are you going?" Edward spoke just as Jake's hand touched the doorknob.

Jake turned back to him, "Home...oh..." Jake looked down in a mix of shame and pain. He had no home.

Edward went to speak, but found no words. He found it amazing that with all his life experience he still found himself speechless and out of answers around Jake, "I'm sorry," was all he said after a long pause.

Jake looked up a hard mask covering his face, "It's okay. I'll figure it out." He turned back the door, but found it unmovable, as had Edward pressed his hand to it. He looked up in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He avoided the question.

"I'm leaving." Jake stated it like it should have been obvious.

"Why?"

Jake gave Edward a look that questioned Edward's mental capacity, "Um, because I don't live here."

"So?"

Jake grew tired of the game, "So, I'm leaving."

Edward's hand fell to his side, "Stay."

Jake looked down at the bronze-haired boy, "I...I can't?"

Edward looked up at him, his expression soft but expectant, "Why?"

Jake struggled for an answer, "I don't know," he thought for a few moments, "because I can't."

Edward rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, "Well that's a jackpot answer."

"Edward..." Jake trailed off unsure of what to say.

Edward took in a deep breath, a serious expression on his face, "How sure are you that you want to do this," he vocalized the question for the second time that night. If Jacob was really willing to go head first into this then so was he.

Jacob thought for a moment, not that he needed to, but he knew if he answered too quickly Edward would only question him once more, saying he had answered too soon. Once a sufficient amount of time passed he spoke, "A hundred percent sure."

Edward nodded and pulled the door open, "Follow me," Edward spoke softly as he stepped out of the room, the warmth behind him providing the evidence that Jacob had done as he had asked, or told.

For the third time that night Jake willing followed Edward, unsure of their destination, but trusting him.

As they started down the stairs, Edward paused, allowing Jake to stand at his side, instead of behind him. They didn't speak as they descended the long marble staircase and then as they rounded a corner and began down the hall that led to the kitchen.

Once they arrived realization sunk in. The entire Cullen coven...family stood in various places inside the large room. Alice was the first to look up, "Hey," a smirk still resided on her perfect, full lips.

Edward narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, "Alice," it was more of a warning than a greeting. By now everyone's focus was on Edward and Jacob and Jake could feel the palms of his hands start sweat, he tried to casually wipe them against his pants, but they wouldn't stop. It was as if he was melting under their expectant and curious stares.

Edward looked at and Jake smiled, a what Jake assumed was supposed to be a reassuring smile, but did nothing for him under their stares, and then Edward looked back to his family, "I have something to say," no one spoke and Edward continued, "I hope none of you take offense to this and I know that it may not be the easiest thing for you to accept, but I don't think that that will change a lot about what I'm about to say," he paused once more and started again, "You see for the last few weeks-"

Emmett groaned, "Oh, jeez, just spit it out already. You and Jacob are a thing."

Edward's eyes immediately traveled back to Alice, "ALICE!"

She chuckled nervously, "What?"

"You said you could keep a secret," it was obvious that Edward was beyond upset.

She shrugged and pouted in a heart melting way, "I'm sorry, but in my defense I didn't say I could keep it a secret long."

Jacob chuckled at that and Edward turned to him, "Don't encourage her," Jacob chuckled again and it turned into full fledge laughter, "What's so funny?"

Everyone in the room stared at him expectantly, unsure of what Jacob had found so amusing, "That...you..." he struggled to speak through his laughter, "that you thought...Alice was...the...the best choice when...it came to..." he couldn't continue, his laughter took him over and he put a hand to his stomach as he felt the muscles beginning to cramp.

All eyes remained on Jacob for a moment, before a light snicker erupted from behind the island that rested in the middle of the room, everyone turned to Jasper, "What?" He chuckled, "He's got a point," he looked to Jake and began to laugh with him.

Quickly following Jasper's outburst Esme and Rosalie looked to each other, then to Alice and to the boys and began to laugh as well. Emmett and Carlisle glanced at their perspective wives and couldn't help but to join in. Alice followed suit not long after.

Edward looked around the room, from Jacob to his family, a hard expression on his face, "Oh...come one, Edward," Jake's laughter began to die down, "don't be like that. It's Alice. I'm sure she did the best she could." Both boys looked to her and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, but-"

Jake cut him off with a smile, "No buts. You should probably be thanking her," from Edward's confused glance Jacob continued, "I mean, she did really do the job for you. And besides," he paused to turn to the tiniest member of the Cullen family, "how can you stay mad at that face. Look at her," he turned back to a wavering Edward.

Alice smiled and nodded again, "Yeah, go with that. The cute face thing," Alice pouted once more, "Look at it."

Edward let out a breath and looked to Jacob and back to his family, "So, you're really okay with this, all of you," he looked especially at Emmett.

Emmett narrowed his eyes, "Hey! Don't single me out. 'Sides, I just made some money. So I'm pretty good."

Edward kinked his brow, "What?"

"Jasper and I-"

"Dude, no!" Jasper cut in.

"What," Edward pushed.

Emmett shrugged, "Nothing, just eighty years and you're all priest like, come on. So, I bet Jasper money you'd go gay."

Edward's expression hardened defensively, "I'm not gay, Em."

"Sure, sure," was Jacob's reply.

Edward turn to him, "You can't really say much," Edward warned.

Jacob nodded, "Sure I can. I still think Alice is hot," he smiled to her and she mouthed a 'thank you' before he turned his attention back to a disgruntled Edward., "I'd just rather date you."

Edward pursed his lips, "That was a total contradiction, Jacob."

Jacob shrugged, "I'm also not the one getting all defensive," everyone chuckled.

Edward's eyes narrowed and he turned to them, "Don't encourage him."

Rosalie spoke up for the first time, "He does have a point."

"He does not," was Edward's defensive and slightly whine-like reply.

Jake and Rosalie shared a look and then a smile, one that didn't feel as awkward as it should have.

Esme cut in, an attempt to hopefully divert the conversation before Edward popped, "So," everyone looked to her, "who's going to fix the door to the guest bedroom?"

Jacob's head fell in shame, "Sorry."

For the second time everyone in the room, including Edward burst into laughter and for a the first time in the night Jacob felt entirely comfortable, maybe it wasn't a perfect situation and there were still aspects and loose ends that needed to be dealt with, but at least for the night he'd found a place to belong.

...

_Author's Note: Oh my goodness, I hope you guys aren't too mad about the way I left you hanging, but I was writing and thinking and it just didn't feel right for them to go that far yet, but don't worry they will and I won't disappoint. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, it was the longest one I think. BUT now I need your opinion. What do you guys think should happen now? Too bad we can't communicate via telephone, but the nice little blue button down there should provide some means...I think you get where I'm going with this. If not, I'm not so subtly hinting for REVIEWS. Please guys, I really appreciate them._


	16. You Found Me

Chapter 16: You Found Me

...

_Author's Note: Once again thank you all for your reviews, they seriously make my day. You have no idea. Just as a warning this is going to be a bit of a short chapter, just some fluff. But things WILL pick back up in the next chapter which should come tomorrow or sometime Saturday. _

_..._

_I can't believe  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just  
Where I would be? (Kelly Clarkson)__  
_...

Jacob smiled up at the vampire that currently sat, straddling his lower body. Suddenly as the pale light from the moon reflected on Edward's face his smile grew, "What," the vampire asked suddenly self-conscious.

Jake's smile remained steadily in place, "Nothin'," he continued to smile.

Edward's eyes narrowed curiously, "Jake, what is it?"

"You," was his simple answer.

Edward laughed lightly, his body moving ever so slightly on top of Jacob's body, "I'm sensing that," he placed a hand on Jake's body and began to fiddle with the fabric of his shirt, "but what specifically?"

Jake playfully chewed on his bottom lip, "I can only pick one?"

Edward shook his head and laughed once more, "Jake," his voice was stern but still almost entirely playful.

"Alright then," Jake reached up and brushed the tips of his finger's against Edward's smooth cheek, Edward leaned into the warm touch, "I just can't help but notice how stunning you are."

Edward shook his head and smiled, "I told you," he reached down and brushed his hand against Jake's cheek, "I'm not the one who's all that."

Jake's cheeks burned and flushed with more color, "Sure, sure."

Edward paused a moment, his eyes roaming over Jake's face, memorizing every inch of the beautiful surface, "I love you," he looked into Jake's eyes now.

Jake smiled, "I love you, more."

Edward shook his head lightly and spoke with a softness, "I don't really think that's possible."

"Yeah, well..."

Edward's eyes narrowed, but he smiled, "What?"

Jake shrugged beneath him, "Nothing, I just don't know how anyone could love someone more than I love you."

"I'll have you know tha-" Edward was silenced mid sentence as Jake rolled them over, and settled above him, between Edward's legs. As Edward's mind registered the quick action his thoughts floated to Jake's various displays of increased speed and what was causing them, but his thoughts quickly melted away and Jake softly pressed his lips to Edward's.

Edward couldn't help but to smile into the kiss as he returned it. A slow passion burned between the two as their lips moved together and Jake's tongue slowly pushed into Edward's mouth and massaged his tongue.

Edward's eyes remained shut as his arms wrapped gingerly around Jacob's neck. He could already feel the moment making it's effects now as Jake pressed into him and he pressed against the fabric of his own pants.

All too soon Jake's sweet lips were gone and Edward's eyes opened to reveal a smiling Jake peering down at him, Edward offered up his own crooked smile in return, "You know," he spoke softly and took a moment to widen his smile, "I don't care how long I live for, I shall never grow tired of _that_."

Jake smiled even wider at Edward's words and leaned down placing another light kiss on his lips before carefully rolling off of his cool body and resting his back against the grass. He looked up at the stars and the shining moon for a moment, the only witness to their tender moment, and his gaze returned to Edward, "Good, 'cause I never want to be not kissing you."

Edward arched his brow, "Then why'd you stop?" Edward grinned mischievously, but something other than a physical desire burned behind his Topaz eyes.

"I don't know..." Jake trailed off as he pulled Edward on top of him and pressed their lips back together.

...

Edward and Jacob wandered aimlessly, hand in hand, through the darkened woods, their non-existent trail illuminated by only the pale moonlight. Neither boy said much, but often they tossed glances each others way, laughing occasionally as they caught one another, the reality of how corny they were striking them, but neither Jacob or Edward cared.

Eventually they managed to find their way back to the Cullen land, Jake could hear the other members of Edward's family shuffling around inside the still invisible house, but as he continued in the direction of the faint noises Edward tugged at his hand, leading him away from the house, his straight brow began to bunch together, "Where are we going?"

Edward looked over to him, "It's a surprise."

Jacob narrowed his eyes suspiciously and he pursed his lips in a playful manner, "You know," he paused to make sure he had Edward's attention; he did, "this whole following you everywhere thing is really beginning to make me feel like a dog."

Edward laughed loudly at this and turned to Jacob, "If it makes you feel better or more like you're in your place I could get you a little collar," he laughed at Jake's hardened expression.

Jake glared daggers at Edward, "If you weren't so freakin' hot, I swear..." he trailed off.

Edward kinked a brow and looked to him, but continued on toward his destination, "You'd what?"

Jake's eyes narrowed in thought, "I'd...well...I'd...I'd bite you."

Edward laughed again, "Oh no, Kujo. Down boy!"

Jake froze and pulled his hand from Edward's, "You know sometimes-"

Edward didn't let Jake finish before he pressed his lips to Jake's, he allowed them to remain long enough to throw Jake's train of thought, "You were saying?" he whispered, his cool breath floating up to Jake's lips.

Jake's eyes remained closed a little longer than necessary, his entire ability to think of move disappeared from the feel of Edward's lips, "I..." he looked down at Edward, "I forgot."

Edward smiled and intertwined his fingers back into Jake's and began again toward his destination, happy with Jacob's newfound eagerness as he followed.

Despite their calm pace and his patience so far, Jake could feel himself growing antsy as they continued toward their unknown, well unknown for him, destination, "Are we there yet?" Jacob's voice was a bit whinier than he had planned.

Edward chuckled and looked to him, "Almost," he paused mid step, "Close your eyes."

Jacob eyed Edward curiously and turned his head slightly, as if inspecting the bronze-haired vampire, "Why?"

Edward smiled, "Just trust me."

Jake took a breath and slowly closed his eyes, but as his feet disconnected from the ground they popped open and he found himself in Edward's arms, "Hey, what the hell? Put me down," he struggled against Edward's grasp but Edward only tightened it.

"Close your eyes," Edward advised.

"No! Put me down right godda-" Jake's mouth clamped shut as a gush of wind brushed across his face and the trees zoomed by and in a short flash of buzzing images, he was still, "Whoa..." Jake's head spun slightly, he wasn't used to moving so quickly in his human form.

Edward flashed a small apologetic smile before gently setting Jacob back on his feet, he put his hands up to Jacob's shoulders to support him, "Are you alright?"

After a moment the dizziness faded and Jacob's hands went to his side, "What was that?"

Edward shrugged, "Pardon my hastiness, but I wanted us to get here a little more quickly."

"And where is here?" Jacob arched a thick brow. Edward merely smiled and turned Jake who had been so wrapped up that he hadn't taken in his new surroundings. Once Jake had made the forced one-eighty his eyes fell upon a small darkened cottage. And by small he meant smaller than the Cullen's home and bigger than his own, or what used to be his. He frowned at the thought, but shook it off the best he could.

Circling the small home was a small brow, wooden fence and a gray stoned path led up to the door. The lawn was perfectly manicured and the entire house had an old time feel. The kind of place that was meant to make people feel better just by looking at it.

Jake turned to Edward a look of confusion on his strong features, "What's this?" he pointed to the house.

Edward looked up at him and smiled slightly and Jake could have sworn he almost looked nervous, "Well, I figured since you're currently in need of a place to stay that this would do as a temporary 'roof over your head'," Edward's smile tightened, "I hope I didn't offend you with this, I just wanted to do something to help," he looked to the small house and back to Jake, "I mean it is my fault you're homeless."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was me that made fun of Same for 'maiming' his girlfriend," Jake made a face at the still recent memory.

"Yes, but still-"

Jacob groaned, interrupting him, "Ugh, no 'but stills'," he looked down at Edward, "you didn't force me into this situation." Why did Edward's always have to play the tragic martyr? Jacob was old enough to make his own decisions and understand the consequences that followed those decisions. And if the consequence of the decision he'd made the night before meant he could be with Edward, without the constant judgement of the pack, then he'd be willing to suffer. Besides they'd been the ones to reject him. They forced him into a corner and they should have known that wasn't going to get them anywhere, like they back a dog into a corner and he'll bite.

When Jacob returned from his thoughts he was greeted by a discontent looking Edward, he didn't need to guess what was on Edward's mind. Edward had been trying to see into his head, an obvious failure. He offered a small smile, "I'm just thinking about how much I don't regret anything that's happened in the last twenty-four hours."

Edward nodded slowly, grateful for the information, but his mood had been dampened by the reminder that he no longer had access to Jacob's thoughts. Jake pulled Edward closer with one hand, "Hey, does this place have an inside, too?" He smiled at the sullen vampire.

Edward's mood brightened slightly, "Yeah," he pulled Jake's hand into his and they walked side by side up to the wooden door. With his free hand Edward reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver key and inserted it into the lock before pushing the door opening and leading Jake inside.

As they entered Jake did all he could to stop his jaw from dropping straight to the carpeted floor. That whole down-to-earth homey vibe that had been set by the outside of the house was completely transformed as they entered. The house was beyond spectacular. With plasma screens here and there, and long leather that couch sat in the middle of the living room, accompanied by two small love seats that sat across from one another. A tasteful glass coffee table rested between the two small couches and in front of the main one.

Edward smiled toward Jake, "You like it?"

Jake's jaw hung slightly open and he shook off his awe, he looked to Edward completely serious, "Can I stay here for, possibly, ever."

Edward merely chuckled and led Jake down the hallway that was to their right as they walked down large passageway lights began to glow and then shown brightly as the motion sensor-technology detected them, Jake wonder if Edward went by at full speed, would the sensors detect him then? Jake thought it odd to not hear Edward verbally answer his silent question, but quickly returned his attention to his tour guide he pointed out the bathroom, the office, the guest bedroom and then finally they came to a stop outside the master-bedroom, "Do you want to check it out yourself?"

Jake shook his head and pulled Edward along as he opened and passed through the doorway, ducking slightly so that he would fit. The bedroom was, not surprisingly, just as impressive as the rest of the house.

A large four post bed sat in the middle of the room facing toward a wall where another flat screen rested. A fan hung above the large-and probably expensive- piece of furniture, a faint glow resonating from the tan-tinted glass case that covered the bulb.

Jacob's lips turned up into a small smile and he looked to Edward, "So," his voice was low, "is this where we'll be sleeping?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No," Jake's face fell, "this is where you'll sleep."

"Oh," Jake was obviously disappointed.

Edward smiled, "I didn't say I wouldn't be with you."

Jake looked up with new hope, "But I thought you said..." Jake trailed off as things became clear. Edward didn't sleep, "Ha," he faked a laugh, "You're funny."

Edward shrugged casually, "I try."

Jake forced a smile, "Well stop."

Edward tilted his head to the side, "Why?"

Jake pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Edward's waist, "Because there are _better_ things we can do with our time than," he leaned in so that Edward could feel the warmth of his breath on his lips, "besides be funny."

Edward's eyes darkened slightly and he breathed out against Jake's lips, his sweet scent filling Jake's desensitized nose, "Like..." Edward trailed off.

Jake moved his face away from Edward's and buried it in his neck, "I don't really think I could tell you."

Edward's eyes closed, he was caught up in the feel of Jake's skin pressed against his, "That's alright," he breathed out, "I've always been more of a hands on type of learner."

Jake smiled against the skin of Edward's neck, "Ooh, hands, those are good." Edward merely nodded in response as Jake's lips pressed against his and he maneuvered his neck out, offering it up to Jacob's wanting mouth, a move that if he thought about it would have seemed amusing (a vampire offering his neck up to someone else), but Edward's mind was already becoming far too clouded to think.

With a low growl resonating from his chest Jake pulled his lips up the length of Edward's neck before his strong hands gripped Edward's hips and tossed him the small distance on to the bed, Edward looked up ajn expression of surprise and lust churning behind his dark Topaz eyes, but his eyes snapped back shut as Jake jumped the small distance and landed on top of him, his lips once again upon Edward's flesh.

Edward's hands went to Jake's back and he bent his knee, pushing his hips into Jacob's. As Jake nipped and bit and chewed on the skin of Edward's neck a soft chorus of moans began to fill the silent room, a song of appreciation to Jake's masterful movements.

Slowly the night traveled on with a mix of kisses and touches and bodies sliding across each other. Moans frequently broke out, piercing the silence, as they erupted from both boys.

As the sun began to slowly peak in from the windows behind the bed Jacob rested in Edward's arms, his head pressed comfortably against Edward's muscled chest. Edward watched as the young wolf slept peacefully in his in embrace.

Edward still wasn't sure of why things had worked out the way they had or how long things would last, but as Jacob's chest rose and fell and he emitted occasional sounds of deep comfort Edward knew that just like Jake he had no regrets. He'd spent so many years searching for the one thing that could make him feel even a fraction of life and like warmth of blood Jacob had already began to satisfy him. Edward smiled at the thought, because he knew just how much more _satisfaction_ they had left to experience.

...

_Author's Note: Okay, so did you guys like that? I just wanted to do a little something that would give them a sort of peace before things flared back up. So, please send in the reviews. I need them. :) And let me say to all of you very quickly, thank you for supporting my story and me. I really appreciate it._


	17. The Reasoning Behind My Love

Chapter 17: The Reasoning Behind My Love

_Author's Note: I wanna start by once again thanking everyone for the great reviews and by answering a few questions. I know I'm teasing you with the physical stuff between Edward and Jacob, but there will be a point when they do get down and dirty, just not yet. It's too soon. But IF there are some out there who can't wait for a little something something then let me know in a review and after the next chapter I'll post one that's got some freak to it. Promise. But you have to let me know how descriptive you want things to be. Also, I apologize for the time it took me to get this up, but school took off with a bang. I barely have time to breqthe. Now on with the story._

_..._

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_When we're intertwined everything's alright_

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do...(Miley Cyrus)_

_..._

Jake awoke to the feeling of cold finger tips gently massaging his scalp. He blinked his eyes a few times and found Edward staring intently at a book that rested in his free hand, "Morning."

Edward's eyes traveled from the words of John Steinbeck to Jacob's refreshed face, "Good morning."

Jake looked over to the book that still resided in Edward's hand, "Anything good?" Jake looked amused as he took in the image of the tattered cover, where only the author's name was still barely visible.

Edward's fingers began to press just a little bit harder and continued to work on Jake's head, "Of mice and men," he looked to the book, "It's not particularly amazing, but I find the examples of human emotions to be quite striking."

Jacob broke into a big smile, "He saw bunnies."

Edward made face of slight surprise, "You've read it?"

Jake narrowed his eyes playfully, in mock-offense, "Yes. It may come as a bit of a surprise, but I do have more than two brain cells. Maybe not as many as you Oh Wise One but there's a few."

Edward smiled down at him, "Well, of course. It takes quite a bit of brain power to fetch big sticks doesn't it?"

Jake pulled himself out from under Edward's arm, "Yeah, okay. See if I talk to you for the rest of the day."

Edward dropped his book on the table next to the bed and sat up, wrapping his arm securely around his waist, holding him place. He pressed his lips close to Jake's ear and purred, exaggerating the smoothness of his voice, "But it's Saturday."

Not only did Jake's ears, but his whole body perked up at that, he turned slightly inside Edward's grasp to face him, "We're still on?"

Edward pressed his lips to Jake's cheek, "I did promise."

Jake smiled like it was Christmas day, "You did," Jake hopped out of bed and out of Edward's arms and began searching for his shoes, he looked up to an unmoving Edward, "Dude, come on!"

"Jake, it's only 11:30."

Jake's eyes widened, "11:30?" Edward nodded, "Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

"You were tired; I thought you could use the rest after…after yesterday, "Edward had to force the words out of his tightened jaw.

Jake nodded as he slipped on a sock, "Well, thank you, but, now I need to see you go all Glow Stick," Edward made a face, but Jake ignored him, "Come on, double time."

Edward smiled, his mood relaxing again, "My morning routine is a bit...nonexistent," he flashed a brilliant smile.

Jake's eyes narrowed enviously, "Stupid vampire with your stupid permanent hotness and perfect hair," he spoke mostly to himself as he mumbled.

Edward couldn't help but chuckle, "At least you'll never wake up to someone ugly."

Jake looked up after lacing his second sneaker, "Now there's a silver lining."

"It's truly is," he offered another dazzling smile.

Jake couldn't fight the fact that his own smile grew in the presence of Edward's, "Okay, you have got to stop doing that, it is too distracting."

Edward's expression grew slightly hard, "Better?"

Jake could tell he was fighting a smile, "I don't know, you're still hot, so I guess I'm just going to have to deal with it."

Edward smiled and gracefully slid from the large bed, "Yes, I suppose you will," he slid over to Jake and pulled him into a loose embrace, "As will I."

Jake laughed disbelievingly, "Yeah, I like to eat bunnies."

Edward raised a dark brow, "Really? I always found them too tender, even as a human."

Jake's eyes narrowed, his tone was very blasé and monotone, "Wow, Edward, you're biting wit as once again stung me into place."

Edward nodded, "As it should."

Jake shook his head and pulled himself from Edward's grasp, "One of these days…" he trailed off.

Edward raised his brow once more, "Yes," he encouraged him.

"One of these days I'm going to bite you."

"Careful, boy," he stepped closer to Jacob, "I may have to put you down?"

Jacob stepped toward Edward, leaving only a few inches between them, "You could try."

Edward nodded, "Maybe I will," he didn't say anything else as he turned and headed for the kitchen.

Jake pondered Edward's words for a moment, he wasn't upset or intimidated, but intrigued. He couldn't help but let his mind wander on the thought. Who would win if it ever came to that? Edward had the speed and the patience to make the fight last, but on the other hand Jake had the brute strength and the instincts. A wicked smile crossed his lips and charged down the hallway toward Edward's back, but just as he sprang from his feet Edward gracefully stepped half a foot to the side and Jake's body sailed past him. Jake managed to land safely on his feet. He turned back to Edward, who wore a triumphant smile. Jake matched it with a sheepish one of his own, "I guess."

Edward kinked a brow and worked past him, "You do more than guess," he threw a confident look over his shoulder, before disappearing around a corner. Jake followed soon after, already planning his next attack; this was obviously going to take some planning.

As Jacob found his way into the kitchen and onto a stool, Edward was already popping two hot pockets into the microwave, "Be still my heart," Edward pressed in the time and looked back to Jake with a curious expression, "hot pockets. You really know the way to a guy's heart."

Edward leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms, an impish smile on his lips, "I know the way to _your_ heart."

Jake arched a thick brow and sported an almost identical smile, "And the way there follows a path of Hot Pockets?"

Edward shook his head and his sportive smile returned, "Of course not, the path to your heart is carved by _any_ food."

Jake didn't bother arguing, but merely nodded his head, "What about drinks? Are those included, too?"

Edward smiled, "What would you like?'

Jake thought for a moment weighing his options; coffee, milk, grape juice, or orange juice. Wow, having friends with money was really fun. Jake forced himself back to the real world and turned his attention to Edward's question, "Orange juice."

Edward cocked a brow, "What? No 'please'?"

Jake pouted and leaned forward, "Please."

Edward chuckled and fluently walked back over to the refrigerator and withdrew an individual sized Tropicana juice bottle. He twisted off the top and made his way over to Jake, setting it down just as the microwave beeped.

Jake smiled incadescently, a show of his appreciation. It wasn't two minutes later before Edward had the plate rinsed and pushed it into dish holder. Jake's ability to inhale food never ceased to amaze Edward. There could be a four couse meal in front of him and in ten minutes there'd be nothing but bones left. Edward grabbed the empty orange juice bottle off the counter and walked it over the trash can, he did a quick sweep of the kitchen with his eyes before determining that everything was perfectly clean.

Edward looked up at the entrance to the kitchen just as Jacob reentered, he could smell the mouth wash on Jake's breath, "Ready?" Jake nodded enthusiastically and they were on their way. Edward locked the door and turned to Jake a devious smile on his lips.

Jake frowned knowing full well what the reason behind Edward's smile was. He groaned and whined out, "Edddwaard, nooo," He tried to pout adorably, "Can't we walk?"

Edward's smile never faltered, "Nope."

Jake's narrowed and he crossed his arms, "Well, I'm not letting you carry me."

Edward's smile grew even more mischievous, "No said you had to_ let_ me," Before Jake had a chance to protest Edward bent down and threw Jake over his shoulder and before Jake's mind was even able to register the swift movements the distorted vision of blurred trees and ground filled Jake's head. Jake wanted to speak, but his mind was too wrapped up in the deformed vision to even remember the necessary steps that allowed one to do so.

Fortunately enough for Jacob not even sixty seconds had passed before Edward was setting him gently on the ground, "See. No permission required."

As the world began to become one again Jake looked up through eyes so narrowed they were slips, "I am going to get you for that."

Edward merely shrugged and smiled, "I suppose you could remain here," he looked up at the slowly disappearing clouds, or you could join me as I 'go all Glow Stick."

Jacob's eyes softened at that, but he mumbled unintelligibly under his breath before raising himself up and brushing off the back of his pants. He began toward the shiny silver Volvo that sat in the driveway.

Once inside the tiny automobile, Edward couldn't retain his laughter. The sight of a 6'7' Jacob stuffed inside the small space truly was a sight to see, but he bit back his laughter at Jacob's cold gaze, but as they started down the long path he slipped as another small chuckle slip passed his lips.

Jake ignored Edward's antics and twisted the small knob to the radio and the car filled with the smooth melodies of someone he was sure had been dead for at least the better part of a hundred years. Jake's fingers went forward toward the 'radio' button, but Edward's marble like fingers pushed his away, "I don't think so."

Jacob looked to Edward and pained and frustrated expression on his dark features, "You really don't expect me to listen to this the _whole _way there, do you?"

Edward's foot pressed down on the accelerator as they took a hard turn, well, a turn that should have been hard at this speed. He didn't take his eyes off the road as he spoke, "We'll be there in five minutes," he looked to Jacob, "Somehow I think you will find the strength to survive," they took another turn as Edward's eyes drifted back to the road.

"Yeah, I'll survive," his voice was sarcastic and he looked to the speedometer, "if_ you_ don't kill me before we get there."

Edward looked to Jacob and he knew Jacob could sense his oncoming antagonistic response, "Aw, if the big bad wolf afraid of the mean vampire's scary driving?"

Jake's eyes narrowed, "Ass," the word was hushed, but still clear. Edward feigned an expression of hurt. The rest of the drive was silent and Jake wasn't surprised that Edward had been right in his prediction of five minutes and he eagerly escaped the metal deathtrap and relished the feeling of solid ground beneath his feet.

Jake began up the dirt path, but paused as Edward's cool fingers wrapped around his arm, "This way," he nodded his head in the direction of the woods, the direction without a path. Edward's hand fell and Jake started in the new direction walking side by side with Edward.

As they walked Edward could feel the heat radiating off of Jacob's gigantic frame and looked over to see Jake's eyes intently on the forest ahead. Edward hadn't thought much of his teasing, but obviously some part of Jacob truly had taken offense to his words. Edward contemplated the best way to remedy the situation for a moment before slipping his hand into Jake's. Jake looked down at their newly joined hands for a moment before looking back to the forest, his grip not as secure as Edward's.

Edward looked to the forest and then to Jake an apologetic expression on his perfect features, "I'm sorry."

Jake looked down at Edward, it was obvious that he was sorry, but Jake wasn't ready to let it go, "S'okay."

Edward frowned, but continued walking forward with his hand still in Jake's, "Obviously, it is not."

Jake sighed and came to a stop, Edward followed suit, "I just get tired of the wise cracks, you know. From time to time they're okay, but you do it so frequently," he paused for a moment and looked into the forest and back to Edward's patient face, "Not too long ago you thought you were better than me and when you talk like that it makes me think-"

Edward finished his thought, "That I still do," Jake nodded and Edward quickly began to feel quite a bit like an 'ass', "Hey, I'm sorry," He looked up to him, "I promise to try harder."

Jake offered a small smile and began walking again, his grip on Edward's hand tightening ever so slightly.

They made it about fifty yards before Jake spoke again, "Hey," he looked to Edward, who looked back curiously, "Wanna play a game?"

Edward's interest piqued even more, "What type of game."

Jake offered a small smile, one that was less forced than it's predecessor, "You know the kind people play to get to know each other," he paused for a moment before snapping the fingers of his free hand, "like Twenty Questions."

Edward arched a perfect brow and a playful smile graced his beautiful lips, "You mean Twenty Questions?"

"Whatever," he looked down at Edward expectantly, "I mean I don't know if I'll ask twenty, but do you want to play?"

Edward nodded, "Do you wish to go first?"

Jake nodded, "Alright, let me think," Jake thought for several moments before he found the right starter, "When were you born? Like born-born, not vampire born."

Edward smiled slightly, "I knew what you meant. And the answer is 1901."

Jake's eyes popped open, "Damn! That would make you, like..." Jake trailed off as he counted, "A hundred and seven."

"Eight," Edward corrected, "I was born in January, if memory serves me correctly."

Jacob nodded, "I knew that," Jake laughed at himself before smiling down at Edward, "Your turn."

Edward took a few moments to gather his thoughts before he looked back up at Jacob, "Favorite subject."

Jake made a face, "Oh come on, that one's lame."

Edward shrugged, "Be that as it may...but you still have to answer.

Jake rolled his eyes, "Gym."

It was Edward's turn to make a face, only his was more disturbed, "Gym? Seriously? Of all your classes you choose gym as your favorite?"

"Gym's easy," was Jacob's simple response. Edward didn't comment on Jake's response so Jake pushed forward with his own question, a silly smile appearing on his full lips, "Dawson or Pacey?"

That one brought Edward to a stop, "I'm sorry?"

Jake rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you never watched Dawson's Creek?"

"I have, for reason that now escape me, but, really, that is your question?" Jake nodded, "Why?"

Jake rolled his eyes and began walking again, "Because when you tell me who and why it'll say a lot about your taste in people's characteristics," Jake spoke as if it were the easiest logic in the world.

Edward shook his head, "Dawson."

"Why?" Jake pushed him on.

Edward made another face at the ridiculousness of the question, but answered anyway, "Because he is better for Joey. He's level headed, consistent, intelligent, and kind," Jake nodded at his response, "And you?"

"Pacey, no question."

"Because..." Edward didn't bother to finish the question.

"Because you don't give your virginity up to just anybody."

"True," Edward agreed, "but is this your only reasoning?"

Jake rolled his eyes at the sarcastic reply, "I choose him because _he's _the one who's good for her. He brings her out of her shell and he loves her. He hold her higher than anybody. He makes her feel and experience life in ways that Dawson would be too hesitant to attempt.

Edward silently admitted that Jacob's reasoning did make some sense, but he didn't express it out loud, "I suppose."

They continued on going back and forth as they continued their trek deeper into the woods. Jake asked Edward mostly about his life pre-bite; his favorite foods, favorite drink (once again pre-bite). The things that made up Edward the seventeen year old instead of Edward the immortal. And Edward pressed Jake mostly about school and his hobbies (like the bike and his Rabbit), he couldn't help but notice how Jacob beamed at the mention of the two vehicles. He tried to steer away from questions about his friends and family, worried that it was too soon for him to ponder on memories of them. Edward couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in his unmoving chest as he thought about the many people that had been cut out of Jacob's life because of him, but he did his best to focus on Jacob's questions and responses.

Before both boys could realize it they stood at the edge of a large, spanning meadow. The space was filled with numerous wildflowers-violet, yellow and soft white (it was only a few shades lighter than Edward). In the background Jake could hear the bubbling of a stream. Absentmindedly Jake's hand fell from Edward's and he stepped out of the shadows of the forest and into the bright light of the sun that shown down on the perfectly round land.

Jake stood, his mouth slightly open in awe. He'd spent the better part of the last year running through the woods of Forks and La Push, but he'd never seen something so peaceful and so serene. It was like the perfect candidate for a postcard.

By the time Jacob had stopped and realized he'd wandered away from Edward he stood in the middle of the meadow, he turned to face Edward who still stood enveloped by the shadows of the trees. Jake lifted his arm and motioned for Edward to come forward. Before Edward took his first step Jake could see his perfectly white teeth flash into a brilliant smile and then suddenly the radiance of his smile paled in comparison to the lustrous glow of his skin. Jacob couldn't help, but think about how much Edward looked like an Angel.

Once Edward came to a smooth stood in front of him, Jake opened his mouth to speak, but he found no words great enough to describe how striking Edward was.

Edward smiled almost as luminously as his skin shown, "Do I dazzle Mr. Black?" Jake merely nodded in response and Edward allowed a velvety smooth laugh to escape his lips. He was unable to recall a time when Jacob Black had ever been speechless.

As Jake's eyes remained intently on him, no longer distracted by the beauty of the meadow, Edward slipped gracefully down to the ground and laid back, his shirt rising up just a bit, exposing a new patch of glistening, smooth skin. To say Jacob was dazzled was an extreme understatement. He was so much more than dazzled or mesmerized, he was in love.

Jacob took a seat at Edward's side and watched as his lips moved in an almost-silent quickness, Jacob had asked him what he was doing and Edward had informed him that he was singing.

Jake laid his large body down and rested his head against Edward's chest, his ears straining to understand the words that poured from Edward's mouth in a seductive perfection.

They remained like that for an endless amount of time. Jake's eyes never left Edward's face and his ears continued to work to catch Edwards's song. When Jacob did finally tear his eyes from Edward's flawless face it was to take in the image of his dark russet hand intertwining with Edward's sparkling one. Jake smiled to himself as the phrase Diamonds are Forever passed through his mind.

Edward could feel Jake's emotions and didn't bother fighting his urge to ask, "What are you thinking?"

Jacob looked up at him, "About how much I love you."

Edward smiled, but there was still a hesitance behind it, "Why?"

Jacob's brow pressed up, "'Why' what?"

"Why do you love me?"

Jake didn't need to think about his response, "Because of the way you make me feel. The way you make me want to be better," he shifted slightly to angle his gaze better on Edward's face, "And because of the way you kiss me. And they way you smell," he smiled at that as did Edward, "just...everything."

Edward frowned, "It isn't wise."

"To love you?" Edward nodded, "Why?"

"Because it's not logical and the reasoning-"

Jake cut him off, "'And yet, to say the truth, reason and love keep little company together nowadays'."

Edward leaned his head up at the familiar words, "Shakespeare?"

Jake smiled proudly, "I told you you make me want to be better."

Edward didn't press the issue anymore and his head fell back against the soft grass and Jacob pressed his body against Edward's and melted against his form. Edward's eyes closed, but Jake's remained intently on Edward's face and his ears began to pick up the words of Edward's song once more and as the song slowly came a close Jacob had no trouble hearing as Edward whispered, "I love you."

...

A_uthor's note: I hope that wasn't completely awful and that you guys were able to find some sort of enjoyment in it. I'll try to have the next chapter up in a couple or days or so. Please review, I'm hoping to get up to 60 (I have 52 now) before I post. By the way, the chapter is done. So eight reviews and it'll be up! :) Also don't forget, you guys ahve to let me know if you want Edward and Jacob to get a little down and dirty and how discriptive you want it to be, I want everyone to be comfortable reading the scene. _


	18. Catch Me, I'm Falling

Chapter 18: Catch Me, I'm Falling

_Author's Note: I wanna start by once again thanking everyone for the great reviews and by answering a few questions. I know I'm teasing you with the physical stuff between Edward and Jacob, but there will be a point when they do get down and dirty, just not yet. It's too soon. But IF there are some out there who can't wait for a little something something then let me know in a review and after this chapter I'll post one that's got some freak to it. Promise. Now on with the story._

_..._

Several weeks had passed since Edward and Jacob had moved in together. It was a fact that Jacob couldn't help but linger on from time to time. He, Jacob Black, lived with Edward Cullen. And even though Jake couldn't help but think of the events that led to the current situation, he also couldn't help that when he woke up with Edward's fingers in his new hair and his free arm wrapped around Jake's large frame, he didn't care that the rest of his life was in shambles.

From the first morning Jake knew that he would learn to adjust to the situation, but for the first week and a half Edward fought his willingness to comply. Edward knew there was a part of Jake that missed his father and his pack and his home, only Jake was too stubborn to realize it.

Jake couldn't help but think back to their conversation.

_Edward stood across the kitchen of the cottage staring at Jacob with an exasperated expression, "You really won't consider going and talking to the pack?"_

_Jake looked up from the plate of food that held his attention, his expression just as exasperated as Edward's, "No," his voice was stern._

_Edward let out a breath and shook his head in frustration, "Why?"_

_Jake rolled his eyes, "Because."_

_Edward's eyes narrowed, he couldn't believe how impossibly stubborn Jake was being about this, "Because why?"  
_

_Jake groaned and pushed the plate away from him, his appetite feigning, "Because they kicked me out!"_

_Edward's eyes softened and in a moment he was in front of Jake, looking up into his dark brown eyes, "Jake," Edward paused to be sure he had Jake's attention; he did, "they didn't kick you out. They kicked me out."_

_Jake shook his head, "No, Edward," Jake's voice had softened as well, but still held a tone of annoyance, "they kicked _me_ out."_

_Edward parted his lips to speak, but Jake continued before he could, "When they told me that I had to choose between you and them," Jake paused, taking a moment to look into Edward's eyes, "I knew what had to be done. I chose you because I can't see my life without you in it."_

_"Jake-"_

_"No," Jake sighed, "You have to stop doing this," he took Edward's hand in his, "if you're going to look for reasons for us to not be together, you'll always find them, but..." Jake trailed off his eyes falling from Edward's for a moment, before returning, "you do want this, don't you?"_

_Edward's eyes widened in surprise, "Of course I do. You know I do, but I want you to be happy. And I don't see how you can ever be truly happy without them and your father."_

_Jake tried to ignore it, but the mention of his father struck a chord, but he pushed the feelings away, "Edward," he stepped closer to him, Edward's scent grew stronger, "the day I wake up without you, is the day I stop being happy."_

_Edward tried to speak, but was silenced as Jake's lips captured his own._

...

Jake smiled to himself as he thought back to that night, his powers of persuasion were obviously growing.

"Hey," Jake looked over at Alice who sat behind the wheel of Rosalie's firecracker red BMW.

"Yeah?"

Alice's eyes traveled from the road to him, just as the car went into a sharp turn, Jake felt himself tense, but relaxed when he realized they weren't dead, "You look like you've gone somewhere," she offered a small smile, "or are you just scared of my driving," she pressed her small foot to the pedal a bit more.

Jake breathed in and narrowed his eyes at her, "I am not scared."

Alice chuckled, "Sure, sure."

Jake's eyes narrowed a hair more, "Alice," she looked to him, "I can still phase and run home." Jake was surprised at how accurate the word home describe the small Cullen cottage.

Alice shook her head, "No you won't."

Jake raised a brow, "I'm sorry?"

Alice didn't look at him as she drove, "You're too worried that the pack might still be in your head if you do."

Jake scoffed, as if dismissing the thought, "Right."

Alice looked to him again, as they took another curve, once again Jake tensed, "Oh, please, don't give me that macho, macho man thing."

"Alice I am not afrai-worried that the pack will-"

Alice looked to him, not caring that she was about to cut him off, "Edward told me."

Jake's jaw slipped open, "What?"

Alice's eyes were back on the road, "Edward said that you said that you were_ concerned _that if you phased the pack might be in your head and that you didn't want to deal with-"

Jake cut her off, "I remember what I said." Jake slunk into his seat, arms crossed. Didn't Edward understand what it meant when someone told him something in confidence? Well, obviously Jake was going to have to have a word with him.

Alice sighed and looked back to Jake, "Hey, I'm sorry," Jake only nodded in response. She pouted and tried a bit harder, "Come on Jake," she pleaded and put a hand to his arm, "we just went shopping. We should still be on a retail high." Jake's lips twitched up slightly, and she could tell he was fighting a smile.

It might have taken her a week, but Alice had finally convinced Jake to accompany her on a shopping trip to Seattle. At first he was hesitant, Alice with that many clothes, her unlimited supply of money and him couldn't have been a good combination. And since she did the shopping for all the other guys he didn't seem to understand why she wanted him to come. When he had asked her why she said something about having adjusted to the smell of dog.

However as his bathroom supplies, especially gel (the amount it took to style his hair was ridiculous), began to dwindle and he grew weary of washing the clothes she had given him every few days (Alice had been shocked he'd ware clothes so much, "like doesn't he know he's supposed to throw them out and buy new ones, she'd told Rosalie"), so he agreed. A decision he was close to regretting.

Alice had dragged him to countless boutiques and stores and three malls. Alice's bags had barely fit into the roomy trunk and Jake's barely fit into the backseat after only two malls.

At first Jake was slightly embarrassed by the stares of people who passed them, eyeing their ridiculous number of bags, but once he'd discovered their stares were ones of jealously he started to find a groove.

They were on their way out of the third mall when they passed a men's underwear store, Jake paused immediately, it took Alice a moment, but so did she. She looked to the store and back to Jake, "What?"

Jake tore his eyes from the large display window and looked at her, "I need to go in here," his voice left no room for any kind of arguement.

Alice looked to the store, "Why? I thought you bought underwear at Hollister."

"I did, but," he turned back to the window, "look at that pair right there," he pointed to a pair of tight, black boxer briefs, with the words "Ruff Skin" typed in tiny white letters on the waist band.

She looked at the shorts, "Okay, we can get them, but why are they so to die for?" Usually Alice understood the dire need one felt for clothing, but she didn't see the importance that these shorts held for Jacob.

Jake sighed, "Alice," he looked at her as if she were slightly retarded, "what did we talk about on the way here?"

She didn't hesitate in answering, her memory was still slightly bruised from the conversation, "That you wanted to sleep with Edward."

Jake nodded and smiled, "Good. Now," he paused and looked back to the shorts, "can you picture me in those and Edward saying 'no'?"

A wicked smile of understanding appeared on her lips, "Why, Jake, I am so proud of you." They laughed as they entered the store.

Jake bought seven pairs of the shorts.

"You know he's going to lose his mind when he sees you in those things."

Alice's voice brought Jake back to reality and he smiled at her, "You think so?" Jake was still slightly hesitant, Edward was so steadfast in not sleeping with him.

She nodded her head as they turned onto the dirt road that led up to the main house, "Oh yeah," she looked back at the numerous bags and back to Jake, "I think it's a good thing you bought seven pair," she smiled deliciously, "I doubt the first few will survive."

Jake couldn't help it as his own devious smile grew, but he grew serious, "Alice you can't let him know."

Alice's expression grew serious as well, "You have my word."

He eyed her, "I mean it. No slipping like you did when you told everyone about me and Edward."

"I got it, I got it." She pressed as they pulled up to the house. Both Alice and Jake looked up as she killed the engine and Edward and Jasper appeared at the front door.

Jasper appeared at Alice's side and placed a kiss on forehead as she exited the car, and then looked over to Jake, "What do you know, you survived," he laughed and Alice smacked him on the chest.

Edward soon appeared at Jake's side and peered into the back seat, "And Alice behaved," he looked over to her.

Alice smiled sheepishly and pressed the button to the trunk on the key chain, the three boys couldn't help but laugh.

In two quick flashes Edward and Jasper disappeared and the trunk had been emptied. Jake looked to Alice and winked and she smirked back, "Good luck," she whispered.

"Good luck with what?"

Alice and Jake looked up just as Jasper and Edward glided to a smooth stop, curious looks on both their faces.

Alice just looked to Jake her smirk gone, now replaced with a (what Jasper and Edward hopefully thought was a sincere expression), "Jake, will tell you," and with that she and Jasper disappeared into the house.

Jacob's eyes traveled over to Edward's concerned expression, "What?"

Edward slightly arched his brow, "She was blocking me."

Jake took a deep breath, he'd never been a particularly good liar, but he hoped he'd be able to pull this off, "We were talking about the pack on the way back. I guess during the trip I was acting a little distant." Jake felt horrible as he spoke the half untruths, but he hoped Edward had bought it.

For a moment Edward's expression remained the same, but it soon transformed into one of sympathy, "I'm sorry."

Jake suddenly felt guilty, he knew Edward was going to take that personally, "I just don't get why they couldn't try to be a little more accepting, you know," it wasn't a lie. Edward's jaw hardened and Jacob quickly closed the difference between them, "At least I still have you, right?" He looked down at Edward a small smile on his lips.

It took Edward a moment, but he smiled to, "Of course."

Jake's smile grew and he leaned down and pressed his lips to Edward's in a quick kiss, "Help me get these to the house?" He motioned toward the backseat.

Edward didn't answer him, instead he flashed into the car and past Jake.

It was less than a minute later when Edward returned, a smile playing on his lips, "Done."

Jake smiled, "Thanks."

Edward nodded and smiled in return, "You're quite welcome," he reached out for Jake's hand, "Come on, I know after all of that you've got to be hungry."

Jake smiled as if someone had handed him some money, "Cool," he accepted Edward's hand and began with him towards the front door.

As they walked Jake blinked his eyes several times, before shutting them tightly, which didn't escape Edward's attention, "Jake?"

Jake didn't answer him, but instead but his hand to his forehead, his eyes remained tightly shut. He could feel a slow pain creeping from the sides of his head to the front where his palm rested. Jake turned his head, hoping to shake off the pain. To his surprise his technique worked. Upon opening his eyes Jacob was greeted by a concerned looking Edward, "Sorry. Headache."

Edward didn't let it go, "You're sure," he'd never heard of instantaneous headaches that left almost as quickly as they came.

Jake offered up a strained smile, "Yeah. Probably just a delayed reaction to be surrounded by all those clothes for that long."

Edward eyed him incredulously for a moment before nodding slowly, "Let's get you something to eat," He didn't wait for a response before practically dragging Jake into the house and into the kitchen.

"Edward," Jake spoke as they entered the kitchen, "Seriously. I'm okay."

Edward turn to him, his hand still in Jake's, "Sorry. Too much?"

Jake nodded, "Just a little," Edward made an apologetic face, but Jake smiled, hoping to remedy Edward's mood, "But I love you for looking out for me."

Edward offered his own smile in return, "Always," he pointed to one of the stools by the counter, "Now sit. I'll fix you something."

Jake chuckled, but did as he was told. Once he was comfortably on the stool he looked to Edward as he bent to reach into the refrigerator, "Can I get one of those?" He asked.

Edward merely threw him a look before going back to the task at hand, Jake shrugged, "I thought it was funny." He laughed.

Edward merely shook his head and pushed the door shut with his foot, "Is steak okay?"

Jake gave him a look, "When is steak never okay?"

Edward made a slight face, "I suppose."

Sometimes Jake pitied Edward for his lack of taste buds, well, at least the lack of human ones. As Edward prepared the steak Jake stood and walked around the island to one of the many cupboards. He opened one to the far left and pulled out a glass. He shut the small glass door gently and turned for the fridge, but paused mid step.

Jake's grip on the glass loosened as the dull pain returned, but it quickly morphed into a pain that was something a lot more than dull. The glass shattered just as Edward looked up and Jake put his hands to the sides of his head and shut his eyes. This time the pain didn't go away, it only grew. Jake groaned and then cried out from the pain, but fell silent as he passed out.

Jake began his descent to the floor, just above the broken glass, but Edward caught him before he even managed to fall a few inches, "Jake!" Edward called out but Jake didn't respond, "Jake," Jake remained silent.

Edward looked to the entrance of the kitchen and called out, "CARLISLE!"

...

_Author's Note: Don't forget to read and review. I will update after a get some, hopefully around ten. And yes...Edward and Jake will get they're groove (the dirty kind) on in the next chapter as promised. I'm alomst done and I think it's pretty good... :))_


	19. Touch Me, I'm Going to Scream

Chapter 19: Touch Me I'm Going to Scream

_Author's Note: Okay, so this is the chapter where they will…you know. Beware; it will get a bit…heavy. Yeah that is a lie...this will NOT be something for people with weak stomachs. I got a little bit carried away, if I'm going to do it, I might as well do it with a bang. Besides notice how the rating went up? Once again thanks for all the reviews and support! I do hope you are able to enjoy this chapter. Once again thanks for the reviews and onward we go. And by the way, the song this chapter is based off of his Make Good Love by Avant (No, I do not own it, duh. LOL) and I highly suggest everyone give it a listen on Youtube or something...especially at the...uh...scene..._

_Also I apologize for the VERY OVERDUE-NESS of this chapter, but this thing called life happened to me and it sucked. Enjoy._

_..._

_I got your legs spread all over the bed,  
Hands clenching in the sheets,  
Hair wild as hell I know  
the only thing on your mind is sexin' me  
Can feel your temperature rising  
You should feel my nature too  
Come on it's gonna be a bumpy ride (Avant)_  
...

Carlisle wasted no time in hurrying downstairs at the sound of Edward's frantic call. Carlisle came to a quick, graceful stop at the lip of the kitchen, the sight of Jacob hanging limp in Edward's arms. The expression of agony and concern on Edward's face was something Carlisle knew would never leave his memory.

"What happened?" Carlisle was at Edward's side in less than a second, kneeling beside the two boys; the broken glass crunching beneath his stone knee.

Edward didn't take his eyes off of Jacob, "I don't know, he was going to make himself a drink and then he just groaned and passed up," he looked up to Carlisle, "He looked like he was in a lot of pain."

"Come on," Carlisle stood, "Let's get him to the couch in the living room."

Edward lifted Jacob's body into his arms and wasted no time in following Carlisle into the living, where the entire family resided, expectant and worried expressions on their faces, "What's wrong with him?" Alice stood behind Edward as he placed gingerly on the soft couch.

As Carlisle began to count Jake's pulse through his wrist Edward kneeled beside the couch, Jake's free hand in his, "I don't know, he just..." Edward trailed off, the pain and fear consuming him to the point of speechlessness.

Carlisle put a hand to Jacob's forehead, but quickly retracted it, "He's too warm," Once Carlisle had spoken it registered in Edward's mind just how warm Jacob was. His usual comforting temperature almost burned at Edward's frozen skin.

"Alice," Edward said nothing else before she disappeared and returned a few moments later passing an ice pack to Edward who gently held it atop Jacob's head.

Everyone froze anxiously as Jacob's forehead scrunched up in reaction to the ice pack. His eyes twitched for a short moment before they fluttered slowly open, Jake groaned at the light that flooded his vision, but he adjusted quickly. It didn't take him long to notice the already melting ice pack, but it was forgotten just as quickly as he noticed the entire Cullen family huddled around the couch, he looked to Edward with an expression of pure confusion and grogginess, "What happened?"

Edward hesitated for a moment, not completely sure what had happened, "You collapsed," that was as much as he was sure of.

Jake's cheeks burned a dark brown and he offered an embarrassed smile, "My bad," he looked up at the slowly calming face of the beautiful family, "Sorry."

"Nonsense," was Esme's reply.

"Jake," Carlisle called for Jacob's attention, "how are you feeling?"

"Um, like I just woke up after getting my as…after being in a fight," Carlisle's brow clenched in confusion, "my head, there's like a dull pain still there, but I can feel it lessening."

Carlisle nodded slightly, "Do you remember anything?"

Jake fell silent for a few moments in an attempt to clearly recall the foggy memory, "I stood up and grabbed a glass and then," he paused and thought, "I just got dizzy. I felt like my legs didn't work anymore and then my brain got run over," Edward frowned at Jake's metaphor, "and then it was dark."

Carlisle nodded, but he was obviously still weary and concerned, "And you're sure about now?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, I'm just tired."

"Edward," slowly Edward tore his gaze from Jacob and looked up at his 'father', "take Jake to the cottage I want him to get some rest," there was a short pause where Edward's eyes remained intently on Carlisle, obviously there was something they didn't want to share, but no one pushed it.

"Wait," _almost _no one pushed it.

Both vampires looked down to Jacob, but it was Edward who spoke, "Yes?"

Jake eyed him suspiciously, "You're not telling me something."

"Jacob we're not keeping anything from you. I wouldn't do that to you. Especially about your health," Edward's voice was smooth and soft.

Jacob eyed him incredulously, "Sure, and Big Bird is a purple Giraffe."

"Jake," Edward's voice was a sot plea, a sure sign that something wasn't right.

Jacob desperately wanted to continue to push the subject, but remained silent, his jaw locked tightly, "Fine," his voice wasn't as hard as he would have liked it to be. Damn, Edward and that silky smooth voice.

Edward offered a small thankful smile and stood and extended his hand for Jacob, "Come on, I'll take you to the house so you can get some rest."

Jake rolled his eyes, but took Edward's hand anyway, "I told you," he pause to stand, "I'm fine," it wasn't a lie, the remaining dull ache had already faded almost entirely.

"Jake," Alice stepped forward, her arms crossed tightly across her chest, a heartbreaking expression plaster upon her perfect face.

Jake's chest immediately felt heavy, he never wanted to scare anyone like that, but especially not Alice. Jacob released Edward's hand and hugged the fairy-like girl, "Hey, I'm fine," he pulled back just enough to look down into her golden eyes, "Promise," he offered her a reassuring smile and placed a kiss on her cool forehead.

Alice offered a small smile, obviously still riddled with concern, but slightly less on edge.

"Come on," Edward tugged at Jake's hand, "I want you to get some rest."

Jake nodded and followed Edward toward the front door, tossing one last reassuring glance in Alice direction and mouthed the words 'love you' at her and her smile grew as her arms relaxed slightly.

When Jacob looked back to Edward they were outside, the door shut and Edward stood...Edward was fidgeting or shaking, Jake didn't know what it was, but he did know something was wrong...

"Edward," Jake stepped closer to him, "Are you alright?"

Edward shook his head in the negative and looked out toward the darkening forest before slowly returning his gaze to Jake's worried face, "In my entire existence I have never felt a fear so powerful, so suffocating."

"But you don't breathe," Jake tried to joke; a futile attempt to lighten the mood, "I'm sorry. I just...I'm fine."

Edward chuckled disbelievingly, "How can you always be so cavalier about everything?"

Jake shrugged, "Life's too short to spend it worrying."

For a moment both boys were silent, but the atmosphere quickly transformed as they broke into large grins, Edward's of course was his signature lopsided smile, "Yeah, eternity...passes in no time at all."

"Exactly," Jake continued to tease.

As Jake continued to smile Edward's mind wandered briefly, remembering that Jake's ability to move past things and do so as quickly as he did was one of the reasons he fell so hard for him, Jacob was full of life that he almost made Edward feel alive, "Come."

Jake's smile fell, "Can we walk?"

Edward shook his head, "No. I want to get you home as quickly as possible."

Jake sighed begrudgingly, "Fine," the word barely escaped his tightly clenched jaw.

In on quick motion Edward swooped Jacob up and began down the stairs and across the lawn into the heavily populated woods, he gracefully flew by tress and over ferns and bushes.

Jacob's eyes remained shut as the cool wind rushed past him, he didn't even feel them stop at the door or anything before he opened his eyes, finding himself being set carefully on the bed.

Jake shook off the faint dizziness and looked up at Edward, "Thanks," was his sarcastic reply, "still don't see why we couldn't walk," he grumbled.

"Must you be so difficult?"

Jacob looked up, brow already arched, "Excuse me?"

Edward's eyes narrowed defensively, "You and your unwillingness to accept help or to allow yourself to be looked after in anyway, it is quite frustrating."

It was Jake's eyes who narrowed this time, "I _frustrate_ you," he squeezed the words out.

Edward nodded vehemently, "Quite frequently."

Jacob nodded mockingly, "Then why do you bother to put up with me?"

Edward sighed, this conversation was taking a turn it really didn't need to, "Look, Jacob, I apologize, I just don't understand you sometimes."

Jacob rolled his eyes, "You know enough to know I _frustrate_ you!"

Edward's jaw tightened, "Would you kindly stop exaggerating the word like that, you make it sound so negative."

Jake's eyes widen and his voice boomed slightly, "Frustration is usually a bad thing!"

"Jacob that is not what I meant when I sai-" Edward trailed off as Jacob moved toward the edge of the bed to stand, he pressed a hand to the younger boy's chest, "And where is it that you are so eager to go?"

"Kitchen," was his only angry response.

Edward pressed his hand harder to Jacob's chest, holding him momentarily in place, "What do you need, I'll get it."

Jacob pushed Edward's hand away, "That is quite alright," Jacob attempted to mock a tone he thought appropriate for Edward's usual stiffness.

"Jake, just let me get whatever it is," he wrapped his hand around Jake's wrist.

Jake reacted as if the touch had burned him and yanked his hand from Edward's cold grasp, "I am grown, I can get my own Lucky Charms."

Edward ignored the oxymoron, but in a move unusual to him he allowed his thoughts to escape his mouth without out mental processing, "Grown? You're barely sixteen!"

Jacob's eyes widen and he turned sharply, "Take...that...back," he growled out his words.

Instantly Edward regretted saying the words, but they held a great truth, Jacob was still so young and at times his stubborn tendencies reflected those of toddler more than a 'grown up', "I take it back."

Jacob heard the words, but they didn't register, "You really think you're better than me, don't you." It wasn't a question.

Edward was surprised at Jake's hostile tone, "I never said that, nor did I think it."

Jake laughed sarcastically, "Ha! Right. I've seen the looks you've given me, "Oh, I'm mister immortality, I've gone to college like seven _thousand_ times, ooh, look at me."

Edward's eyes narrowed, "Jacob," his tone was pure warning.

What?" Jake raised his hand, "You can be honest with me, but I can't be honest with you?" Jake knew he wasn't being honest, but he wasn't about to be honest about that. Inside he knew that Edward's intelligence and experience were two of the most alluring things about him, but at the moment he had to use what he could.

"Jake?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What?"

"That is an awful large assumption; you do know that they say about those who assume."

Jake's eyes narrowed into slits, Edward wondered if he could even see through the tiny openings. A low growl emitted from Jake's throat, but he turned and began in the direction of the bedroom door. Edward shook his head in frustration and reached for Jake's wrist once more, but in his current state of mind he didn't think about how hard he was grabbing the boys; Jake didn't give him time to think about it.

As Edward's icy hand wrapped around his wrist Jacob turned instinctively and without a single coherent thought in his head he turned and raised his arm. Before either boy could react Jacob's fist had collided with Edward's stone-like cheek.

Edward stumbled back, surprised by the blow. He flexed his jaw and looked up at Jacob who stood slightly crouched and in a quick motion Jacob lunged forward, but Edward was still quicker, he stepped to the side and lifted his arm. When Jacob's large chest met the stone hard appendage he fell to the floor.

Before Jake could recover Edward was on top of him, his hands securely pressed to Jake's strong chest, "Jake!"

Jacob ignored Edward's call and bucked his hips upward, thrusting his pelvis into Edward's backside, causing him to fly up and over Jake's body.

Both boys stood at impossibly quick speeds, "Jake," Edward tried again to reach the boy, but as Jake charged, his realized his attempt was in vain.

This time Edward did not react fast enough and he fell to the floor; his and Jacob's bodies a tangled mess as they struggled for dominance. it was Jake would ended up on top, but Edward quickly rolled the larger boy'S weight to the side, switching their positions. Once more Jacob thrust his hips up, only this time he held a tight grip on Edward's wrist and rolled with him, once again claiming his place on top.

Jacob held Edward's hands to the floor. Edward fought against the boys grip, but shockingly he couldn't break. Jake wasn't supposed to be this strong, at least not in this from. Edward's thoughts were abruptly cut off as Jake's mouth came crashing down on his. His burning lips pressed hungrily to Edward's frozen ones eagerly devouring them. Edward no longer protested, but instead encouraged Jacob's actions by returning the passion tenfold.

Edward's eyes closed and he moaned into the kiss. Had this been a normal situation Edward would have pulled away, but his instincts had taken over to the point of no return.

Jacob pushed his tongue past Edward's opened lips and began to eagerly explore the familiar cavern of his mouth. Jacob's grip on Edward's wrist released and Edward raised his left hand to Jacob's hair, gripping it and pushing forward, deepening the kiss even further as he began to just as eagerly explore Jacob's scorching mouth.

All too soon Jacob's lips were gone and Edward looked up at him, Jake's usually brown eyes were almost pure black and he was sure his own were no longer the serene gold they had been moments ago.

Jake's hands found their way to the soft fabric of Edward's shirt and they did not linger before he gripped it and pulled; they shirt was mutilated. Edward had no chance to respond or protest before Jacob's lips were back where they belonged; on his. As Edward's mind struggled to register the moment he realized he had no intention of bringing this moment to an end.

Edward craved the feeling of Jacob's bare skin against his own. To feel his searing flesh melt into his, bringing his heart as close to beating again as it ever would. As Jacob's masterful mouth continued against his own Edward's hands worked down to the bottom of Jake's shirt and pulled up, their kiss broke long enough for him to pull the thing fabric from Jake's body.

The moment the garment was discarded Edward's hands wrapped around Jake's larger torso and pulled his body back down on top of his. Jake moaned deeply as his body found its place against Edward's ice cold body. His lips didn't return to Edward's mouth, yet they traveled down to the cool skin of his neck. Jake bit generously at the hard flesh, feeling it bend beneath his teeth and hearing Edward moan in encouragement.

His mouth traveled over the cool skin, nipping and licking and kiss his way from the top of Edward's neck to his collarbone and back again, over and over. He was quickly becoming addicted to the moans of pleasure that echoed from Edward and filled his ears.

As his lips pressed against the hard skin, Jake's hands pressed to Edward's body, sliding between them. He rubbed against the cold torso, his warm fingers teasing the skin of Edward's perfectly shaped abs and chest. His hips pressed down into Edward's and he received another moan as an accolade. Again and again he repeated this process; hands sliding and rubbing, his lips kissing and sliding against the slowly softening flesh, and his hips ground desperately into Edward's as Edward began to react with his own.

"Jake," Edward moaned out Jacob's name in a breathless whisper, "Oh...god!" Edward exclaimed and his head rolled back against the floor and he turned it to the side, exposing it even more. He could feel Jacob's perfect lips form a smile against his flesh and he pressed his hips down even harder into Edward.

As Edward's body registered the powerful thrust he realized they were both still confided to the fabric prison of jeans. Jacob must have been able to see into Edward's mind, because as he finalized the thought Jacob once again pulled away, sitting up on Edward's lap and quickly popped the button to his jeans, Edward could already see the bulge of Jake's package as his cock begged for freedom. Just as Jacob worked the zipper to the bottom of the track, in a swift motion, Edward pushed his hips up and over, claiming his new position between Jacob's legs.

He gripped the top of Jacob's jeans and wasted no time in pulling them down and off of his body completely. Jacob now laid flat against the floor, his head angled up at Edward, his eyes burning with a deep lust. Edward's gazed fell from Jacob's eyes, over his perfectly sculptured chest, down to his abs and finally to his boxers. His cock stood at full mast as it tried to pry itself from Jacob's boxers.

Every fiber of Edward's being begged him to rid the boy of the final piece of fabric, but he delayed his desires and instead reached forward gripping Jacob through the think material.

In response to the impossibly cold grip Jacob's eyes shut tightly and his head rolled back, he bit down on his bottom lip and suppressed another moan. His hips pushed upward into Edward's hand and even though Jacob couldn't see it Edward smiled sinfully, loving the response he evoked the boy.

Edward squeezed on Jacob's aching prick and loosened his grip before tightening it again, he repeated this process several time before he couldn't take it anymore, he released Jacob's cover cocked and reached up and pulled down the annoying fabric. As his eyes descended upon Jacob's dark cock he nearly coughed at the sight. It was beautiful. It was think and long and the long vein that ran down the underside led to a pair of perfect (and obviously full) balls. Without any thoughts in his head and running on pure instinct Edward reached out and gently gripped the tight sac; he received another moan from Jacob in approval. Edward's fingers began to softly massage the swollen sac, pulling and tugging; he continued to receive verbal reward after verbal reward.

Slowly his hand traveled from Jacob's perfect, hairy balls up to the base of his awe-inspiring cock. Jacob practically screamed out from the contact. Edward's grip tightened ever so slightly before he loosened only to tighten it once more. His grip didn't falter again and instead he began stroking up, he could feel Jacob's cock growing warmer as he began to work it. It took him several long moments to reach the head and he paused to brush his thumb over the sensitive head and caused Jacob to shudder in pleasure. As he passed over the swollen head he could feel Jake leak just a bit of precum underneath his finger and he spread it against the hot, swollen head.

Edward's hand began it's descent down Jacob's engorged cock, but as he reached the base and his hands brushed against the soft hairs of Jacob's bush Edward bent and flicked his cool tongue over the oozing head. Jacob's hands went into fists before he took the small fibers of the carpet in his hands. As Edward's tongue repeated the previous motion Jacob's body shook once more and his hands closed tighter around the carpet, he could feel it ripping in between his fingers.

Edward's tongue didn't glide over his aching head again, but Jacob was unable to moan the loss of contact as Edward's lips pressed to the tip of his stilling swelling cock. Edward kissed down the entire length of Jacob's cock, his lips lingered every now and then and his tongue slipped out to make the occasional guest appearance. Jacob instinctively began pushing his hips up, pressing his cock harder against Edward's lips. Jacob didn't know how long Edward spent with his lips traveling up and down his cock, he just relished the feeling every time it reoccurred. But after a while Edward's mouth stopped at the base of his cock and he could feel Edward breath in.

Edward's eyes closed and he shook from intense pleasure. Jake's scent was so strong and masculine; the way he knew a man should smell. The intoxicating aroma pushed Edward's senses into overdrive and fueled his desire even more.

Edward's cool tongue traveled from the base of Jacob's mammoth cock, following the trail set by the thick vein on the underside back up to swollen, dark head and he didn't hesitate in allowing his lips to part and engulfing the tip of Jake's cock.

Jacob's head snapped up in response to the cool relief that surround the head of his cock, he watched wide eyed as Edward's lips traveled down the smooth skin of his cock and his length disappeared into the cool mouth. Jake's body shook and his head fell back to the floor, his hands worked up and found their way into Edward's soft locks and he gently gripped Edward's head, helping to push him down on his massive length.

Several agonizingly blissful moments later Edward had managed to swallow Jake's entire length and he could feel his throat muscles flexing around the large cock. He pushed his lips all the way to the base before he began to work back up, just as slow.

Jacob allowed Edward to repeat this process over and over, each time he found himself on the brink, but by some miracle he was able to hold back. His will power didn't last too long though. Soon he began pumping his cock deep into Edward's welcoming throat and Edward began to bob up and down on his cock in time with Jake's thrust. He craved this just as much as Jake did.

Edward's hand found its way back to Jacob's tightening sac and gently began to massage his furry balls once more. It didn't take too much teasing before Edward could feel Jacob's cock twitch in his throat and his pulls pull all the way up.

Jacob was the edge and he was about to fall.

Edward allowed Jacob to hold him firmly in place, with his cock buried deep within Edward's throat. Jacob's cock twitched two more times before his entire body went rigid and he thrust as deep as he could and held himself against Edward's face, his bush ticking Edward's face.

Jacob popped once and then again and again and again; four long strings of come escaped as his cock exploded inside his lover's throat. As his orgasm subside and euphoria began to wash over him, he held himself in place; he moved only slightly to allow Edward's soft mouth and tongue to glide over his cock.

Edward's lips tightened around Jacob's cock as Jacob's body fell back to the floor and he pulled his mouth up, making sure to claim any remains of Jacob's orgasm inside his mouth. He pulled off with a POP and swallowed hungrily. The taste of Jacob's hot seed was delicious. He smiled down at Jacob with his signature lopsided grin, only now it was far more wicked than ever before, "You," he leaned down and kissed Jacob fervently for a long moment, his tongue prying past Jake's soft lips into his mouth. His tongue darted around for a long set of moments before he pulled up slightly to look Jacob in the eyes, "taste amazing," he purred the rest of his words out.

Jacob merely smiled in response to the naughty compliment and only for a moment before pulling Edward's mouth back down on to his. He wasted no time in pushing his tongue past Edward's smiling lips. His tongue clashed with Edward's and he savored the taste of his own cum on Edward's tongue. The combination of his own flavor and Edward's sweet breath was almost too much for him; almost.

Edward's lips didn't remain on Jacob's for nearly long enough before he pulled back slowly and stood. Jake looked up in confusion, but his confusion quickly drifted away as Edward pulled off his dark jeans and Jake smiled at the fact that he hadn't been wearing any underwear. Jake took in the sight of a fully naked Edward and he could feel his breath stop and his heart sped up even more. Edward was beyond perfect. His legs were long and toned, his stomach flat and rippled and his chest was chiseled flawlessly and all of it came in a beautifully pale package. Jacob's eyes traveled back down to Edward's erect cock. It stood straight out, unabashed and proud. It was just as thick as Jake's but he could swear it was just a bit longer than his own. He wasn't sure, but Jake thought he could feel himself salivating.

Edward smiled as Jake stood and pulled him in and pressed their bodied together. Jake's cock rubbed against Edward's as he wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and smiled; for a moment something more than lust burning behind his eyes, "You're so beautiful."  
Edward was sure if his heart still held its rhythm he would have blushed, but seeing as how it wasn't an option he reached up on his toes and pressed his lips to Jake's, his hands snaking around his neck. Jake smiled into the kiss for a moment, before passion overtook him once again and all he could focus on was Edward's body pressing into his and the feeling of his cock gliding against Edward's. His arms slid down to the round cheeks of Edward's firm bottom and he wasted no time in take one into each hand as he lifted Edward up off the ground. Edward instinctively wrapped his cool legs around Jake's body, the feeling of his warm skin penetrating his own.

Edward lost himself in the feeling of Jake's war, strong arms and the feel of his lips pressed to his, as Jake carried him across the room in long strides. Edward barely noticed as Jake laid him gently onto the mattress, his lips never leaving Jake's. As their tongues met yet again Edward's legs remained securely around Jake's waist, but due to the large difference in their heights, Jake's cock now rested at his entrance. Edward knew that at any moments as Jake's hips continued to press against him and he rocked back and forth, that Jake's cock, that was still slick from the mix of saliva and come, could easily slip inside him.

Edward didn't want their to be any doubt in Jake's mind that he indeed wanted this to go forward so he began to rock his own his back against Jake's massive member. After only a few tries he could feel the head press lightly to his hole and his own muscles reacted naturally and the lips of his ass puckered to kiss the tip of Jake's cock, causing the younger boy to moan and Edward to smile in anticipation.

Edward prepared to pull his lips from Jake's and verbalize his desires, but it was a technique that proved to be unnecessary.

As Jake's hips pulled back he paused for a moment before he pushed forward and the head of his cock pressed into Edward's virgin canal. Edward's eyes popped open, but as he moaned out, in pleasure and pain, he found the sound muffled by Jake's mouth and Jake began to devour his lips even more hungrily.

As the swollen head of Jake's cock pushed into Edward Jake could feel himself go rigid, but he never broke their kiss. He didn't move for a few moments, allowing Edward to adjust slightly and allowing himself to marvel in the feeling of the tight cool passage, but soon he was unable to wait any longer, he pulled back, his cock slipping almost entirely out before he pushed back in, this time forcing Edward to take half his length. Jake moaned against Edward's mouth as the muscles clamped down on his cock and flexed around the intrusive tool.

Edward offered up his own moan as a mix of pain and pleasure pulsed through him. His legs tightened around Jake's waist, causing the muscles of his ass to squeeze down even further on Jake's throbbing muscle

Jake rocked his hips slowly and tenderly for a few moments before he pulled back, once again almost completely out, and without hesitation he pushed his hips forward, working his entire length inside Edward.

The several following hours were a mix of moans and thrusts and screams. And with each ferocious thrust from Jacob, both men became more and more lost to reality, their ability to think dissolved and the only things they knew were the feelings that echoed from their bodies.

...

_Okay...so I'm pretty sure that sucked. It's one of the reasons I was so hesitant to post it. I hope you guys were able to find some 'pleasure' in it. Remember, read and review. The next chapter WILL COME SOONER! Did I mention reviews, yet...?_


	20. Sweet Dream

_Chapter 20_

_**Author's Note**__: Oh my goodness. I am so sorry. I know it doesn't make up for the last few months, but I have been trying to get this chapter done forever! I've started it like 10 times, but always failed to end it. With family and friend drama and school and college apps. I have been swamped. But I promise that it will NOT happen again. I hope you guys will still stick with this story and continue to review. Speaking of, I GREATLY appreciate all of you who continued to submit reviews, it's why I came back!!! Once again, I am SO sorry. Now, on with the story._

...

_Chapter 20-Sweet Dreams_

_What kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't care, I don't want to wake up from you (Beyonce)_

.....

Several months had passed since that blissful night and it had become routine for Jacob to awake in Edward's cool embrace. And as the last of the winter's snow melted away and the flowers of Spring began to flourish, Jake's pains, both physical and emotional had dulled. He hadn't had an episode in months and as for the sharp ache he felt due to the loss of his family and pack was slowly dwindling, not for a lack of missing them, but because he had found a new family with the Cullens. He'd even began to adjust to the sickly sweet aroma that no longer burned his nostrils, even Rosalie had stopped complaining about his scent, but he was not sure if that was because she'd actually adjusted to him, or because she still felt guilty.

However, because of his banishing and thus prolonged absence in school he'd managed to fail is Sophomore year. Jake, had never been one to focus too adamantly on school and his academics, but even he had not been comfortable or accepting of that fact. Thankfully, as the summer went on Carlisle had managed to convince Billy to enroll Jake in Forks High School (a task that was far from easy). Once enrolled Jake began to attend summer school and with the help of the entire Cullen clan, he passed easily. Carlisle was eager to help Jake with his sciences such as Biology and Anatomy (which Edward lend ed a more...physical hand to). Alice and Rose were more than willing to help with his various child development course, something he thought stemmed from their own desire to have children. Esme was very accommodating when it came to helping with the cooking assignments that came with Home Ec. As for subjects such as Math and English, Edward never failed to help his lover along. And by the time the end of Summer rolled around, Jake's grades had recovered, so much so, that he was even ahead, well into the second semester ( a fact that was more than pleasing to Jake, because it meant the next few months would be a cake walk and he could relax).

......

"Edward?" Jake called out as he entered the main house. He slipped the strap to his backpack off his shoulder and allowed it to fall to the floor alongside the door, "Babe, are you here?"

Today had been the last of Jake's summer school and he was anxious to celebrate and he knew that everyone should have been out. Rose, Alice, and Esme had traveled to New York for a few days to do some shopping. As for Emmett and Jasper, they had been on a hunting trip since yesterday. And Carlisle seemed to always be at the hospital. Jake admired Carlisle for the sacrifices he made to work there and the dedication he exhibited toward his job and his patients.

Jacob continued to venture deeper into the home he shared with his family; he stilled smiled at the thought, "Edward?" Jake's brow scrunched up and he sniffed the air. Edward's scent was only lingering. _He'd gone out?_ Jake frowned, but continued towards the kitchen. He could always eat while he waited. However, before he could even step fully into the kitchen a cool rush of wind rushed past him and he released a low growl and his body tensed slightly. "Edward!"

Edward couldn't help but to smile evilly. "What?" He shrugged.

Jake couldn't resist his own smile as he looked at Edward, "You know I hate it when you do that."

Edward pouted playfully, "Aw, I'm sorry. But you know I love it when I make you growl."

"Yes, well," Jake's smile morphed into a smirk as he crossed the room in a flash and pinned Edward against the fridge, "there are _other _ways to achieve that goal."

Edward breathed in as his body shook, "Really?" He gazed up lustfully into Jacob eyes, "Such as?" He sported his own smirk now.

"Like this," Jake said nothing else before he pressed his body against Edward, causing the vampire to moan at the rush of warmth. Jake chuckled lightly, causing Edward to shiver once more from the warmth of his breath. "Mm," Jake moaned as he rubbed his cheek against Edward's and his lips dragged tenderly against the cool, marble flesh. Instinctively Jacob's hips pushed forward, pressing his growing arousal against Edward's, achieving another moan. And as Edward pushed back and buried his face in the crook of Jacob's neck, it was Jake's turn to become vocal and he released an guttural growl.

"You know what?" Edward whispered huskily against Jacob's skin, covering it with cool relief, "I think I like these alternative methods." And with that he flicked his tongue across the sensitive skin of Jacob's neck. Jake's eyes shut tightly and he tossed his head back, allowing the vampire easier access his skin.

Edward smiled at the reaction he received and the obvious eagerness his lover displayed. With his new found motivation he pressed his lips lightly to Jake's skin, trailing along his neck. Occasionally he would open his mouth and nip, almost bite, at the flesh below his neck. And Jacob continued to release an orchestra of moans and growls.

"I love you."

Jacob's eyes opened at the sound of Edward's voice and he found himself gazing into those familiar golden eyes. "I love you." Jacob didn't feel the need to add the word 'too', because his words weren't just in response to Edward's. He always wanted to be sure Edward knew his declarations were his own.

Edward smiled and leaned up, pressing his lips to Jacob's. Jacob allowed his lips to linger lovingly on his vampire's for several moments before he pulled back, "Thank you."

Edward arched a brow, "For...? Loving you?"

Jacob smiled and nodded softly as he released Edward's wrist and wrapped his arms around Edward's slender waist, "For all of it. For loving me and allowing me to become part of this family."

"Jake-"

Jake smiled, "Let me finish. I never really believed a hundred percent in love, you know. And then when everything went wrong, you found me. I didn't know that we'd end up here, or how we'd get to wherever we were supposed to be, but I do know that there's nothing that couldpull me away. You're my family now. You're my heart. You're everything, Edward." Jake smiled, "They say real love last a lifetime, but when I look into the future at all the lifetimes ahead, all I see is you. You're my forever, Edward."

If Edward's heart wasn't already still he was sure that it would have stopped, at least momentarily. For a boy who'd lived so long and learned so much he was at a loss of what to say. So, he did the only thing that felt right and kissed him. He kissed Jake with every thing he had and as their tongue entangled and their embrace tightened, Edward murmured through his passion-educed haze, "Forever."

Jake nodded, not pulling his lips from Edward's and, still without breaking their kiss, he pulled Edward up into his arms and carried him to the top of the stairs and into Edward's bedroom.

....

Hours later the two immortals fell in a crescendo of passion and Jake panted fervently as he attempted to steady his breathing. And despite his lack of need for air, Edward still panted in an attempt to relax his muscles. Jake always had a way of wearing him out.

"You are incredible, pup." Edward smiled as he turned his head to his boyfriend.

Jacob arched a brow, "What did you just call me?"

"Pup."

Jacob laughed and shook his head at Edward's brazenness, "You are lucky I love you."

"Yes I am."

Jacob's heart swelled and he kissed Edward gently. It amazed him how easy it was for Edward to melt him.

"Come on." Edward sat up and pulled at Jake, "We have to get dressed."

Jacob frowned, "Why. I like naked. Naked good." He tried to pull Edward back to bed, but his fingers fell short as Edward was already off the bed and slipping his pants on over his boxers.

"The family is home."

Jake wasted no time in jumping from the bed and gathering his clothes and slipping them on, "Why didn't you tell me they were home?"

"I assumed you heard them...and just wanted to continue." Edward smiled.

Jacob's eyes narrowed, "Hear them? I was a little preoccupied." He tried to lower his voice, but he was sure the family could still hear, "I hate you."

"Oh, hush and get dressed. Something's going on."

Jake stood straight, "Is everything alright?"

Edward nodded, "I'm sure there's no reason to be alarmed, but...shall we?" Edward motion toward the door as Jake pulled on his second sneaker.

Jake nodded and quickly followed Edward out of the room and down the stairs, "Where are they?"

"Den."

Jacob nodded and continue beside Edward, watching his expression in case he realized something before he did.

"SURPISE!!!"

Jacob was taken aback as the entire Cullen family appeared, decked out in party hats. The room was covered in black and red streamers and a hanging sign rested above their heads, that read, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JAKE".

Jake smiled instantly, he had completely forgotten today was his birthday. He wanted to say something, but he was too shocked.

Immediately Alice frowned, "Oh, my god. He hates it." The pixie-like vampire looked as if she would almost begin to hyperventilate.

Jake shook his head and rushed over to hear, "NO! I love it." He smiled, "I just wasn't expecting..." his eyes traveled around the room before they landed on Alice once more, "It's amazing. Thank you." Jake pulled the small 'girl' into a tight hug. He smiled as she returned his embrace.

"God, Jake." She breathed out, from habit, "You really know how to freak a girl out."

They pulled back from their embrace and he smiled even wider, "I'm sorry."

"Alice," everyone looked over to Rose, "don't be too hard on him. I mean he is exhausted. His brains probably working a little slow. I mean Edward did just...well, I'm sure we ALL heard."

A unanimous groan echoed from everyone in the room and Jake could feel his cheeks grow even warmer, but with an annoyed glare from Edward everyone allowed the subject to drop and allowed the party to commence.

....

Two pieces of top sirloin, a bowl of mashed potatoes, a side of mixed vegetables, an entire bread basket, and several servings of cake (all consumed by Jake) later, everyone had made their way back into the den that was now filled with colorfully wrapped presents. Jake had to smile, but he turned to the family, "You guy really didn't have to."

"Yeah, we did." Emmett smiled and motioned for Jake to go over to the coach, "Alice is dying for you to start."

Alice scoffed, "I am not...okay, maybe I am, but you don't have to say it like it's a bad thing."

Everyone laughed and found their seats, breaking off into their couplings.

"Where do I start?" Jake smiled, as Edward interlaced their fingers.

"Mine." Of course everyone chuckled at Alice's outburst.

Jake smiled and accepted the small, wrapped box. Edward allowed Jake to free his hand to began opening it. By the time he was done Jake was smiling brightly, "An iPod?" Jacob admired the shiny black music player with wide eyes. He still wasn't used to the kind of things that came with being a member of this family.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Alice asked eagerly.

Jake nodded, "It's freakin' fantastic!"

Alice smiled and bounced happily as Rose stood and handed Jake her and Emmett's gift, "From me and Em'."

Jake continued to smile, "Thanks." He looked at the package, or packages, it seemed like their was a smaller box placed on top of another underneath the packaging.

As Rose rejoined her husband they both smiled with anticipation, which should have been a tip-off, but Jake didn't notice as he tore at the decorative paper and pulled at the first box. It was kind of small and black with no label, everyone eyed the box curiously, of course Rose and Emmett's smiles just grew. Jake opened the box and much to his amusement and chagrin he retrieved a pair of black fluffy handcuffs. He held them up with one finger and eyed his friends, "You're kidding, right?"

Rose shook her head, "Nope."

Emmett laughed, "They're made with reinforced steel. The kind they used to build hurricane proof houses, like this one. I mean, we all know things can get a little...rough."

Jake shook his head, "I hate you both." He smiled.

Rose smirked and arched her perfectly shaped brow, "You'll thank us later."

"Yeah...okay..." Jake went to toss the gag gift toward the garbage but Edward caught it before it could go past him, "Edward?"

"Well...you never know." He eyed him innocently, which was a hard task for someone holding a pair of fluffy handcuffs.

Once again the room erupted in laughter and Edward placed the handcuffs next to the iPod on the table before them.

"Okay, now the other one." Emmett encouraged.

Jake hesitated almost afraid to continue, but he did. This box was much larger, and it's size piqued Jake's interest. "Holy..." Jake was stunned to find that the contents had been a brand new Apple notebook, "Are you serious?"

The couple nodded and both flashed gorgeous smiles, "What better way to enter you time as an 'Upperclassmen', than with a laptop?" Rose smiled, glad that Jake was genuinely fond of his gift.

"Thank you."

"Of course." Emmett and Rose spoke in unison.

"Alright, open ours now." Esme crossed the room gracefully, as always, and handed Jake a small black box; it was obvious what kind of gift lie inside.

"Esme...I can't." He went to return the jewelry container.

"Yes, you can. And you will." She smiled kindly.

Jake smiled in return and accept the gift. He gently pulled at the white ribbon that lined the box and slowly opened. His mouth fell at what was inside. It was flawless, sterling silver chain link bracelet. Well, at first glance it was flawless. But with further inspection, Jake realized there were little indentations in the silver and as he looked even closer he realized that the indentations were a pattern. A pattern made from the Cullen family crest. Jake looked around the room before his eyes landed on Carlisle and Esme, "I don't..."

Both vampires smiled incandescently, "We thought it was time we solidified your status as a member of our family."

Jake smiled softly, completely floored at the gesture, "I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything...brother." Jasper smiled and spoke for the first time since they'd all sat back down.

"Thank you. All of you."

Everyone smiled and Jake continued to open gifts, they were all clothes that Alice had picked out in New York. She had wanted to be sure he had everything he needed to start the school year with, seeing as how summer would be ending in a week.

The party continued and the everyone talked and danced, Esme and Carlisle watched their 'children' as they celebrated the 17th birthday of their newest son.

While Jake and Rose shared a dance to "Christmas Tree" by Lady Gaga, no one noticed as Alice pulled Edward off the side.

Edward frowned, sensing something was wrong. Alice looked around to be sure no one was too close, "I had a vision."

Edward tensed, "Of what?"

Alice didn't speak, but allowed Edward into her head, _"I can see you again."_

"How?"

_"Your future with Jake...it's not there anymore."_

"What do you mean?" Edward was growing fearful.

_"Edward, who is Bella?"_

_**Author's Note**__: I hope you guys enjoyed that & if you didn't notice (which I am sure you did) I toned down the sex this time, because I felt I owed the people who were blind sided last time a break. Anyway, I hope that you guys will review, also, I'd really like to know what you guys thought of Jake's speech to Edward, the "Forever" speech. Was it okay? Until next time...(which will be soon, hopefully this coming weekend I can get 21 done. PROMISE!!!)_


	21. Author's Note: Done With This

**Author's Note:** The End Has Come…

Okay, so I've decided that I like where I have taken this story and thus, I am done with it. But when I say done, I mean with this installment, because I have sequel planned and it will be shortly after (a few days) this Author's Note is posted. If you haven't noticed this story was about the journey that Edward and Jake embarked on to be together. The next will be, sadly, about them losing their way, but DO NOT fear…I love Edward and Jake as Edward and Jake, but just like everything else in Forks, drama must consume their relationship. 

Also, I would like to address a few things…

Jacob did not imprint on Edward (hence, the possibility of Edward and Jake breaking up).

Jake's birthday gift will be revealed in the 1st chapter of the next story. 

I will also be pulling in some more of Forks more infamous characters with the start of the school year & a few friendly faces…some _friendlier _than others.

Most importantly I would like to assure everyone that this story will be update MORE FREQUENTLY than the last one & there will be NO 3-month long breaks. 

Well, actually, this might be the most important…I appreciate all the reviews and love this story has received and I hope that the new one will continue to be as well received, or even more. 

So for those who are looking to continue with this series (because there will more than likely be a third installment…J) the upcoming sequel _to By the Moon & the Stars_ will be called _When Day Turns to Night_. And for those who are curious about the title, it's a reference to the setting of the sun on Jake and Edward's relationship (DON'T KILL ME! The sun always rises, right?), and everyone knows that all the really good Bad Guys like to play at night…


	22. Author's Note: Sequel is Up

_Author's Note: For those who are interested, the sequel to this story has now been started and posted._

_It's titled: When the Sun Goes Round the Moon! _

_I hope you enjoy what's to come and thank you for sticking with me. _


End file.
